Lord Bound 2
by Sisi427
Summary: After helping a strange Youkai, Sesshomaru found that she felt in debt to him. She decided to follow his group until she could repay him. Many things happened, and their relationship bordered that of romance without ever truly becoming such. Now the story continues! Sess/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all :)**  
**I'm back.**  
**So I had decided to end the story with that romantically ambiguous, yet reassuring chapter. But I've been asked to continue by a good number of people, So I'll offer an extended ending, you could say. (I already kinda wanted to anyway lol) Updates won't be as often, as I'm working on another story as well, but I do still have plans and good ideas I didn't get to use for this one. That being said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and the ones that will come shortly after :)**

**I posted this and the next chapter in this new file so the last half can have a happy ending for those who don't continue to follow.**

* * *

Dark clouds hung overhead, threatening to break at any second. On the walk back to the group, Sesshomaru had left Nazoki. It was not surprising, seeing as to how after she had woken up, he only made her feel awkward once more. The vixen had barely opened her eyes before he was ushering her to her feet and away.  
"Let us return. Rin has been lonely."  
The man had not said anything else. He acted as though nothing had happened, and even manage to somehow distance himself even farther. Though it did not seem possible at first, now Nazoki was positive that Sesshomaru could be kind and even happy, but return to his usual cold, disinterested self in less than a second. They had made it half way back to the group in silence, before the man decided to take his leave; simply commanding her to go straight back to the group. Figures. Even when she allowed herself to be vulnerable around him, he had no sense of it. Internally sighing, the vixen pushed her hair over her shoulder. She could smell Jaken, and Rin, and know they were only a short walk away. Anxiousness swelled within her, so instead of walking she opted to sprint.

* * *

Weaving throughout the trees, she smelled the moisture of fresh rain. The moment the human girl came in sight, Nazoki grinned.

"Rin!"  
Immediately turning around the girl was unable to hide her surprise.  
"Nazoki has returned! Master Jaken, look!"

The girl was unaware of the fact that the vixen had weaved an illusion around her clothes. It was more of a censor; she did not want Rin to see any bloodstains, or rips. Without Hesitation, the girl ran up and wrapped her arms around Nazoki's legs. It was an unexpected gesture, but the vixen grinned nonetheless.

"I do hope you were not too lonely in my absence." She sighed, and Rin gazed up at her.  
"Rin was not alone. Master Jaken played with her!" Glancing past the shaking head below her, Nazoki allowed her eyes to settle on Jaken. For once, the toad appeared to be relieved to see her. He had flowers sticking out of his brown clothes. Even the two-headed staff had flowers on it. Jaken was covered in twigs, and various specks of greenery. At least he would appreciate Nazoki more. That one week had been quite an adventure. Rin had never been so lively before the vixen had arrived. Now that girl could not help but tuck flowers in every available spot of his robe. She had forced him to wear head wreaths, and applied crushed berries to his lips. Just what had the vixen shown her?

"Shall we play before the rain arrives?"  
Rin beamed a cheerful smile at Nazoki, and soon the two were wandering off into the forest, hand-in-hand. Jaken did not even consider protesting. He was glad to be alone again. All of that time with Rin had driven him crazy.

In a near-by tree, Sesshomaru gracefully landed above the group. Everything seemed to be back to normal. He could continue about his business, and find the staff as planned. A familiar scent had caught his attention. As the lord suspected, there was a patch of forest not too far from where they were resting, which had been drained. Zouo's Bane was nearby, and now that he had Zouo's hand, he would easily be able to locate it. A drop of water skimmed the lord's cheek and he gazed up into the overcast sky.

"Nazoki, Rin saved your pretty kimono, and hair pin."  
Peering down at Rin, the vixen nodded.  
"Thank you. Would you like to take a bath later? Though it is raining, I can shield us from the cold."  
Enthusiastically nodding, Rin grabbed a small blue flower. The two walked around for a while, plucking random berries, and flowers; silently enjoying their time. Rain started to sprinkle over them, dripping from the leaves above. Thunder could be heart in the distance, and without a word, they started back towards the clearing. Flowers and berries turned to small vegetables for Rin's meal. Grabbing a leaf, Nazoki created a temporary basket, and the two set to gathering interesting items. Though it was not much, Nazoki found something she thought Rin would like. The vixen opted to take it along with them, and attempt to do something, that she knew was unheard of. If it failed, then so be it, but it would occupy her for the time being. Both girls were focused on getting their change of clothes, and bathing before the rain intensified.

Upon entering the clearing, they found Jaken and A-Un sitting under a tree to shield themselves from the cold rain. Seeing their discomfort, Nazoki pulled a leaf from the basket she held, and formed a small roof over them. It was suspended on the tree, and proved useful. Jaken peered up at her, murmuring a slight "I guess you are useful". Unfazed by his snide remark, Nazoki grinned.  
"I try to be."

In all actuality, she was just happy to be back. After such a tedious time away, it was relaxing. Rin showed the vixen her change of clothes, which had been carefully tucked in into A-Un's saddle. After thanking the girl, and waiting for her to gather her own things, Nazoki hoisted her on her hip. She then grasped the basket, and told Jaken they would return. He did not complain. Actually, he told them to take their time. So he was just as happy to see Nazoki as she was to see him. Wonderful. Even if it was for different reasons, she could live with that.

Without wasting a second, the vixen leapt through the trees. Rin laughed the entire way, obviously enjoying the ride. The girl tucked their clothes in the basket, and in a matter of minutes, they were at the spring.

* * *

After forming a small cloud overhead for fun, Nazoki started to undress. She and Rin sank into the spring; chattering and eating the assortment of vegetation they had collected.  
"Watch this..."  
Pointing up at the cloud, Nazoki waited for Rin to focus on it. Seconds passed, and the cloud turned from white to gray.  
"Wow, what is it doing?" Rin eagerly asked.  
"Soaking up the rain, so I can do this..."  
Drops of water started to pour into the spring with them, and Rin caught a case of the giggles. The cool sensation was exhilarating, when combined with the warmth of the springs, and Nazoki cut the controlled rain off.

* * *

It did not take long for the girls to finish. Rin refrained from asking where Nazoki had gone; though it was obvious she wanted to. Of course, that was a story Nazoki would rather not tell. As the girls dressed, Nazoki slipped into the change of clothes Eiji had brought for her. Honestly, it was a bit flashy for her taste. A grey, flower print Kimono. The collar was white, while the belt and underskirt was black, like the flowers. Eiji had also supplied a matching sleeve, which would replace the sleeve Sesshomaru had never returned. Apparently, he was more familiar with Kitsune customers that she had assumed. Rin commented on how pretty it was, and the vixen made a mental note of trying to find one for the girl. One thing Nazoki was slightly relieved to have, was boots. A pair of slender, black boots, with a slight heel.

Night had settled over the forest, and the vixen illuminated their path with multiple will-o-wisp. On the way back to the camp, the makeshift cloud followed the girls, protecting them from the rain. Much to Nazoki's surprise, Rin tugged her hand, and asked a very serious, unanticipated question.

"Nazoki, are you always gonna be with us?"  
"Huh?"  
"With Rin, and Lord Sesshomaru." The girl stated as if it was the most common, reasonable thing to ask.

"Erm... Don't forget Jaken!" The vixen awkwardly added, trying not to look down at Rin.  
"When you were gone, Lord Sesshomaru was really worried. He still has not returned. Are you two-"  
"Rin! I- I will comb your hair tonight! And, we can tint our lips with the left over berries! Erm, if you wish, I will also tell you a story as well!"

Staring up at Nazoki, Rin tried not to frown in confusion. She was positive that there was more to the story. The vixen's complete aversion to the subject did not make it look any different either.

"Okay. But will you be with Lord Sesshomaru forever?"

The pair came to a halt, and Nazoki quickly glanced down at Rin. What was this child doing?! Skimming her eyes over the surrounding trees, Nazoki tried her best to think of an answer.  
"Uh, well... Listen..." Sighing in defeat the vixen accepted the fact that this question could not be danced around. Kneeling down, Nazoki placed a hand on Rin's head.  
"The only time that two people are together forever is when they both love each other... That being said, women always look for love. They stay where they think it is, until it leaves, and they have to go find it again- like hide and seek. Erm... Because love is so serious, most do not accept it, or even feel it. People like that, are very hard to be around, to people who are looking for love... Understand?"

Rin peered at Nazoki, and offered a slight nod.  
"Rin thinks so..."  
The answer seemed to satisfy the girl, and they continued back towards the camp. Seconds later, she continued.  
"Is Nazoki 'looking for love'?"  
Gaping at the girl, the woman placed a hand to her head. How do you answer something like that?  
"Uh, I suppose so, Rin. Erm, Sort of. It's complicated, but yes... You could say that."  
"Have you looked at Lord-"  
"Rin! Erm, watch your step! There's a big... Snake over there..." Avoiding the invasive questions, Nazoki scooped the girl up and ran back to the campsite.

In the trees above, Sesshomaru contemplated Nazoki's words. She had completely avoided the actual question. Even so, he thought he understood. At least a little bit. No, he was positive he understood. Nazoki had basically told Rin that the moment she felt as though she couldn't find what she was looking for, she would leave. In addition, she had lied about a snake when Rin asked about Sesshomaru. Yet the woman had admitted to desiring an intimate relationship, which could only be assumed to mean more than a mate to her. However, she had completely overlooked him once more. Did not even take the time to consider him. Again.

"Hn." Staring down at the two, Sesshomaru tried to understand his reaction to the statement.


	2. Chapter 2

In the midst of the night, Nazoki still had not fallen asleep. Jaken and Rin were cuddled up with A-Un, as per usual. Their soft breaths were barely audible over the rain. Nazoki would occasionally find herself heating the ground to provide a dry surface to sleep upon. As long as she was not fully immersed in water, she would be fine. Slight movement in the trees above caught her attention, and the vixen stepped from under her makeshift roof. Though it was dark, her nocturnal eyes easily caught sight of a man clothed in white.

"M'lord." A soft grin curled her lips, as Sesshomaru gracefully dropped to the ground in front of her. His usual blank expression met the woman's adoration, and she shifted her gaze.  
"Are you well?"  
Sesshomaru offered a slight nod, still watching her. He contemplated asking her the question which obviously hung on his mind, yet refrained from doing so. If she could be so foolish as not to notice him, he would not care. Why should he? As she had previously stated, she was not the strongest of youkai. Moreover, she was clumsy, and thoughtless. What would he want with a creature like that?

The man's golden eyes seemed to bore into Nazoki, and she took a step towards him. It took all she had not to shy away from his intense gaze. Instead, the vixen pulled a leaf from his hair. Her smile had faded in favor of curiosity as she swiped a thumb across his cheek.  
"You've smudges of dirt on you, M'lord. Do you wish me to wash your Haori?"

A short moment of contemplation passed, as Sesshomaru studied the tilt of Nazoki's head. She stared up at him with a slight smile, and the lord offered a slight nod.  
"Hn."  
Nazoki nodded as well, and waited for Sesshomaru to take the item in question off. When he didn't she shifted her gaze.  
"This one will not remove it himself." The man stated, and Nazoki snapped her eyes back to him. The sound of the rain filled the awkward quiet spell the vixen had fallen into. She gazed at Rin and Jaken, as if to check if they were awake. They still had no idea about her and Sesshomaru. Not that it was anything, but practically sneaking off into the night to steal kisses, and... Other things, sometimes... Yeah, they didn't need to know about that...

"Erm... Can we go into the forest? Or somewh-"  
"No." Sesshomaru stated, challenging her to disobey him with his eyes. The man had been working on an illusion earlier. A solid illusion, which would come in handy. From what he could tell, it required little effort to maintain, and next to nothing for him to create. He was starting to realize something. He did not only have his strength, yet another's as well. If his speculations were correct, it was Nazoki. Her abilities seemed to have no effect on him, yet she would be tired if he used them. Once again, the man was not sure, he would find out in the future. For this illusion, he had managed to weave it using his strength alone.

Nazoki uncomfortably shifted her weight and nodded. She slowly brought her hands to the lord's belt, and started to fumble with the ends. He watched in private amusement, enjoying her flustered expression. When the belt had been successfully unraveled, she draped it over her shoulder, and focused on the man's armor. The corner of his lips tugged up in an invisible smirk, as he realized she did not know how to remove it. Grabbing Nazoki's hand, Sesshomaru waited for her reaction.

At first she didn't realize. Then, surprise crossed the vixen when she noticed the side he had grabbed her from. She stared at the hand on hers, in confusion before grabbing his wrist.  
"Sesshomaru? How did?" Shifting her attention to his other arm, Nazoki grabbed his right wrist. She held both of his hands up, as if confirming if what she was seeing was real.  
"Both..?"

The woman's ears moved in opposite directions, as she peered up at the lord. He nodded, confirming her suspicions. His left arm disappeared, and Nazoki found her hand empty as Sesshomaru's sleeve fell. The lord quickly recreated his arm, and tapped the vixen's chin. The motion earned another surprised frown. She knew he was toying with her, but it was rare for something like this to be created. She had never seen such a thing. Even Kitsune who lost limbs were not capable of creating new ones. Especially not solid working limbs. However Sesshomaru had done it, he had to have practiced for a least a week.

Smiling at the lord, Nazoki grasped his hand once more.  
"Can you feel?" The question earned a raise of his eyebrow, and he watched her bring his hand to her lips. She lightly kissed his knuckles, and he nodded.  
"Somewhat."  
"You are amazingly skilled; surpassing even a kitsune." As she spoke, Nazoki chuckled, and tightened her grip on his new hand.  
"Oh... M'lord, I've been meaning to ask your permissi-"  
"You need no such thing." Without waiting to hear Nazoki's request, Sesshomaru spoke. He retracted his hand and allowed it to fall to his side. A perturbed frown creased the vixen's brow, and she tilted her head to the side.  
"What? But I still owe-"  
"Did you not offer the last of your strength in the forest?" Sesshomaru watched Nazoki's reaction to his question. She shifted her gaze, and hesitantly nodded.  
"You are no longer in debt to this Sesshomaru. You may leave."

Wide emerald eyes met Sesshomaru's, as Nazoki sharply inhaled. She never expected those words. Never even considered what would happen when she heard them. In all actuality, she had hoped Sesshomaru would not speak them. Though she tried to speak, the sound of the Rain drowned out her tiny voice. It was a relief, as she could only manage to stammer.

Minutes passed, and Sesshomaru continued the coldly stare down at Nazoki  
"B- But- You saved me a second time though, and-"  
"I simply returned your strength."  
The lord's words hung in the air, and Nazoki dropped her head. She could not look at him any longer. Her eyes remained wide with realization, and worry. Did that mean he wanted her to leave? Concluding that it did, Nazoki slowly nodded. She could only ask one more question. It was her last hope, and Sesshomaru's answer would make her decision.

"What about Rin?"  
Staring at the mass of crimson curls below him, Sesshomaru studied the vixen's reaction. Her voice was barely audible, and water dripped from her curls as she stood before him.  
"Rin will be fine. She knows how to care for herself."  
Those words. They stabbed Nazoki's heart with venomous disillusion. The poison seemed to seep into her eyes, burning her skin as it merged with the rain. A painful lump formed in her throat as she forced herself to nod.

Sesshomaru could smell the salt. He knew she was crying, though she portrayed no hint of it. Without a word, Nazoki peered up at him, but she was not pouting. The vixen offered a wide, warm smile, and pulled his yellow belt from her shoulder. She silently draped it over his own, and walked back to Rin and Jaken's side. Never breaking his eyes away from Nazoki, Sesshomaru watched as she reached into a small basket. She pulled out a stone of some sort, and a white flame covered her hands. In a matter of seconds, the stone was red hot, and Nazoki started to smooth it away.

Walking to her side, Sesshomaru peered over her shoulder, trying to understand what she was doing. Little by little, Nazoki pinched, and rolled the stone, which turned out to be some form of quartz. when she finished, she had formed a small ring. The vixen extinguished her flame and held her hands in the rain to cool the jewelry. Sesshomaru continued to watch, as the ring turned from a glowing red, to a milky shade of white. Next Nazoki carved some characters into the stone with a single nail. She still had not spoken, or even looked at him. The scent of salt had been masked by that of fresh rain.

Nazoki walked to Rin's side, knelt down, and slipped the ring on the girl's finger. She did not know if it would work on a human or if it would work at all, but at least she would feel like Rin was safe when Sesshomaru decided to take his leave again. Reaching into A-Un's saddlebag, Nazoki pulled out a decorative silver hairpin. It was shaped like a lotus flower, with two short hanging strings with pearls on the end. Sesshomaru remained in place as she gathered her hair and wrapped it into a neat bun. After securing it with the hairpin, Nazoki offered the lord a deep, formal bow.

The hairpin was a lovely addition to her appearance, when accompanied with her new grey kimono. The sleeves were still unusual though. The fox tattoo on her right shoulder was still not concealed, and her left arm had its usual half sleeve. Kitsune seemed to make everything for vixens' based around their sleeves. Then Sesshomaru remembered he still had hers. The green one. But Nazoki's hand held something else. She had a new grey one to match her Kimono; complete with the black under sleeve as well.

When she straightened herself, the vixen slipped her new sleeve on, as if it would not matter to Sesshomaru. Though his chest tightened, he did not speak. He would not stop her. More or less, he had expected her to grow angry, or beg to stay. It was not that he was forcing her to leave, per say, but she seemed to think otherwise. On top of that, if she would not consider Sesshomaru, she needed to go and search for a _"better" _suitor. He would not stand for such treatment, and deserved better. As she had said in the past; she was weak compared to others. Therefore, if she truly wanted to settle for a lesser demon, she could do just that. Sesshomaru had the entire world as a possibility, and she- Well, she was beautiful, she could find some idiot who would put up with her rejection, and clumsy nature. Though she had times when she could be graceful, if anything important happened she just got in the way.

She had even had the audacity to revert to calling him "M'lord" in front of Rin and Jaken. The vixen did not want them to know.

_**'You will regret this.'**__  
'Explain yourself.'  
__**'To grant her freedom, and imply she is unwanted.'**__  
'This Sessh-'  
__**'You did. She will mate another now; you ruined it...'**__  
'Hn...'_

* * *

**A/N: Hi all!**  
**As previously explained, I just moved this chapter to this half of the story. The next is new :3**

**Also- Special thanks to Noniebee (4352183) for helping me with so many ideas for this story. If not for her, it wouldn't even exist :) Check out her stories! (Or Sesshy will be angry O.o lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

The rain had finally come to a halt, allowing soft morning light to greet the world below. Sesshomaru had been staring up at the clouds as they parted. He was seated on a large rock, which he easily dried with a bit of flame. Once the rain ceased he destroyed Nazoki's makeshift roof, so not to waste her power. The vixen had left without a single word to him. She did not even let him watch her leave, after bowing, and slipping her sleeve on, she glided to the tree tops, and concealed herself. Completely invisible.

Sesshomaru pondered what she would do, or where she would go. He would not have minded if she had asked to stay until the dreary weather passed, but she had fled so quickly, the lord had not had a chance to sort out his own thoughts. The vixen had completely avoided his touch, not allowing him to even place a hand on her shoulder. The entire time, she had a warm, phony smile plastered on her face. It was one of the softest, most inconsolable expressions he had ever seen, and yet he had not said a word.

A tiny groan diverted the lord's attention, and he turned to gaze at Rin. She was sitting up, and wiping her eyes. The moment she saw him, her face lit up.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!"  
Jumping to her feet, Rin hurried to the man's side. All trace of sleep quickly disappeared from the girl's face, as she threw her arms around his leg. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, before picking her up, and placing her on the rock beside him.  
"I trust you are well?"

Enthusiastically nodding, Rin grinned up at Sesshomaru  
"Yes, Milord! Ah, is Nazoki collecting food" The girl's tone lowered, and she glanced over the clearing. A thick quiet hung over the pair as Rin returned her gaze to Sesshomaru. It took a moment for the lord to answer. He calmly watched Rin, finding he was unable to stare at the sky any longer.

"No, Nazoki has taken her leave." The words cause an immediate frown to crease Rin's brow. She seemed confused, and intensely gazed at Sesshomaru as if he had not finished speaking.

"What? Like Lord Sesshomaru?"

Shifting his gaze, Sesshomaru focused on the pine trees surrounding the clearing. Rin was still studying him, patiently waiting for an answer. He was unsure of whether he wanted to provide one.

"When will she return?"  
The only response Rin received was silence. A confused state of panic crossed her, but she did not show it. Instead, the girl continued to watch Sesshomaru. Something had happened; and she did not know what it was. Though she did not want to pry, she had to know. Why would Nazoki leave?

"Milord?" Rin pushed, and the man shifted his gaze.  
Sesshomaru focused his eyes on A-Un, still avoiding the girl's questions. Rin normally did not ask such things. The child was always happy on her own, Nazoki was not that important. Right? Of course she wasn't. Before the vixen had come along Rin was always cheerful, and smiled. She would continue to do such.

"But Nazoki was going to take Rin to get a pretty kimono like hers today! Nazoki was going to ask Lord Sesshomaru!"

Still silent, Sesshomaru grew uncomfortable. So that's what Nazoki was going to request. He had been wrong; she definitely did need his permission to take Rin somewhere... A slight breeze carried the scent of salt to the lord's nose. Upon gazing at Rin, he found the girl staring up at him with large, grieved eyes.

"But- B- But- Nazoki did not say bye to Rin!"

The corners of the girl's mouth tugged down, and she frowned up at the lord. Neither spoke, simply stared at one another. Rin brought the back of her hand to one eye, and started to softly rub, as if it would hide her tears. "Nazoki did not say bye!", she repeated, and Sesshomaru watched her wide eyed. She was crying. Not only had he made Nazoki cry, but Rin as well.

He had no idea as to what he should do. Completely baffled by the situation, Sesshomaru found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Rin. The girl started to sniffle, and raised her left hand to her eye as well. Then she saw it. A tiny white ring around her finger. Falling silent, she studied the ring, trying to make sense of it.

"It is from Nazoki." Sesshomaru stated, still watching the girl. The moment he said the vixen's name Rin started bawling again. Frozen in place, Sesshomaru didn't know what to say.  
"Nazoki- not- coming back? Never?" The girl managed to choke the words, and Sesshomaru lowered his gaze. The man placed a hand on Rin's head hoping it would console the girl.

Behind them, Jaken stirred. He had probably been awoken by Rin's outburst. Trying to tune out the girl's grief, Sesshomaru turned to peer at Jaken.  
"Rin! Quiet that incessant blabbering!" The toad had obviously woken up on the wrong side of the dirt, or grass. Whatever. Much to everyone's surprise Rin immediately stopped. Wondering why, Sesshomaru frowned. Before he could even look at the girl, Rin spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru... Rin is on fire..."

Snapping his attention to the child, Sesshomaru found her right. Flames had consumed her hands, yet did not burn her clothes or hair. The girl curiously stared at her hands, unsure of whether she should scream, of try to put the flames out. Wide eyed, Sesshomaru studied Rin. The ring. It had to be the Ring Nazoki had made. Grabbing Rin's hands, Sesshomaru snuffed out the flames, and slipped the ring off her finger. That was too dangerous right now.

"No- Nazoki made that for Rin!"  
"Rin, will you stop crying?"  
Peering up at the lord the girl pouted, and slowly nodded.  
Sesshomaru offered a tense smile, and pocketed the ring.  
"This Sesshomaru will return Nazoki's ring to you in the future." The words seemed to calm the girl, and she nodded once more before focusing her attention on the man's hands.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You grew another arm!"

He would have laughed, if he had not been so distressed. It seemed as it his actions had caused everybody grief. Rin had even cried, and obviously still wanted to. Words that had not meant much at the time now plagued him. Behind the pair, Jaken yelled something about his new arm, and rushed to his side. In a matter of seconds, both of his subordinates were holding up his hands, and examining him.

However, he could not appreciate the moment. Even if he did want to find Nazoki, it was too late now. She had chosen to fly and the rain had washed away her trail long ago. There was no way to track her. She was completely gone. Knowing her, she would not return, just because she felt unwanted. It was obvious that the vixen had felt as though she was a burden, but telling her she could leave seemed to amplify that thought. Everything would return to normal; without her. The sun would continue to rise, as it was now, as well as the moon in the evening. Nothing would stop for her. She would return to whatever she was doing before they met, and everything would be fine.

Despite the obvious air of mournful nostalgia that surrounded the group, they continued about their way; led by the lord. It was a beautiful day, but for some reason, he wished otherwise.

**A/N: Hi all!  
I have to thank NonieBee ( 4352183**)** for the suggestion that Rin have one of her "talks "with Sesshy! Let's face it, she's the only one he would listen to lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Over a week had passed, and Sesshomaru continued to lead his subordinates towards the staff he was seeking. It had been taking too long. It was almost as if he was running in circles. The lord knew he was not, but the Zouo's hand was not doing anything. It did not lead him, or portray any bit of knowing, when it came to where the staff itself was located. Rin spoke about Nazoki on a daily basis, and much to Sesshomaru's surprise, Jaken also joined her. Of course, the toad would always say things like "That vixen was only good for entertaining you Rin. When she was around, the lord didn't have to concern himself with your human needs!".

Of course, Sesshomaru would narrow his eyes at Jaken after a comment like that, but he refused to comment on that topic. The vixen, that is. What could he say about it? They still did not know that he was the one who told her she could leave. It possibly sounded more as if it was a command, but that was not his intention. She had frustrated him. As much as Sesshomaru thought about the situation, he would not say a word. It was none of their business. If anything, Nazoki would come back... Probably.

Well, when he thought about it, she probably would not. If she had managed to stay away for an entire week, then there was no telling what she was doing, or where she was. Some parts of the forest had her scent, but it was old. If Sesshomaru had to guess, he would say she had completely left. Her trail led east.

* * *

"Ah, lady Kitsune, I know thou hast returned! Reveal thineself to me, and we shall have another chat!"

From where Nazoki was perched, she saw a familiar nymph hopefully glancing over the forest. The tree trunk under the vixen swayed with a heavy gust of wind, and Nazoki did as the woman asked. Her illusion dropped, and the nymph peered up at her.  
"I was right! What news dost thou bring of late?"

Nazoki stared at the bright features, and blond hair framing the girl's face. The vixen shook her head as she spoke.  
"Not a thing."  
"Hither, my lady, and I shall bedight thine tresses with flowers, and weeds!" Pure joy radiated from the woman, and Nazoki gracefully dropped to the ground. She offered the girl a dull smile, keeping her eyes from settling on her.  
"Take care, as ye may find thineself in cerglaff."  
The warning caused Nazoki to chuckle, and she shook her head.  
"I am old enough to not be shocked by cold water." The vixen shook her head as if the nymph had made a joke yet the woman joined her in her laugh.

"Let us bathe, tell me of thine woes, and I shall attempt to console thee."

In a matter of minutes the two had undressed, and waded into the chilled water. Turning to the water nymph, Nazoki smiled.

"Why do you conceal your sisters?" She asked, and a melodic laugh radiated from within the nymph.  
"Ah! Thine senses are indeed skilled! Very well, we shall all take part in our fun. Sisters!" When the nymph called for the others, their heads surfaced, and Nazoki found at least six others with them. Each had their own smile, and greeted Nazoki.  
"I smell a broken heart." One stated, and another nodded.  
"Aye, she had been hurt by a man... His mark is on her, yet she has not surfaced it..."  
Brown hair clung to the nymph's skin and she pushed it back as she fixed her gaze on Nazoki.

"Why is that? Do you wish me to surface it for you?"

Shaking her head, Nazoki sank into the water to conceal her neck. She swam backwards, towards the waterfall as she spoke.  
"No, I am capable. I was saving it... For... Well, it's complicated..."

"But if he has hurt thee, why not erase it?" The first nymph piped in, curiously raising her eyebrow.  
"I just wanted to-" Nazoki's words were interrupted by a low groan, and she sank into the water All of the nymphs bust into a chorus of singsong laughter, and dived underwater with Nazoki. They circled around the vixen, as she sank further beneath the forest, dreamily reaching towards the light of the sky. Her hair gently extended around her, as Nazoki turned over, and dived deeper. The nymphs followed her, and the group circled around the jagged rocks under the stream. It appeared to be five meters deep, and though they were underwater, the nymphs giggled with joy. A few grabbed Nazoki's tail and the vixen swished it out of their hands, only encouraging them to try harder.

Feeling the need for oxygen, Nazoki shot to the surface, still being mimicked by the nymphs. Once all were at the top, they laughed again, and Nazoki wished she could be as happy. The first nymph spoke, and Nazoki realized she was the only blonde. All of the others were brunettes, or had black hair.

"Let us bedight her hair, sisters! Such lovely curls are not oft seen! We shall make merry upon such rare occasion!"  
Excited murmurs escaped the nymphs and soon they were ushering Nazoki from the water. She dried herself with a burst of flames, and the nymphs squealed in delight.  
"Amazing!" One cried, and Nazoki chuckled.  
"You should see the water kitsune. Darkness, and electric are also a sight." Before Nazoki could reach her Kimono, the women were wrapping her in it themselves.  
"Ah wait- I shall bequeath thee a dress of ours!" One of the brunettes cried, and Nazoki tried to tell her it was not necessary. Of course, the vixen was outnumbered and the girl dived into the spring. Seconds later she emerged holding a white dress. The nymphs wasted no time in redressing Nazoki, in the loose, flowing fabric, and tying a single golden cord under her chest. A slit on her thigh revealed Nazoki's left leg, and only one strap covered her shoulder.

"Beautiful!" One girl proclaimed, and another set to folding her kimono.  
The nymphs Sat Nazoki down before realizing that she had not dried her new dress.

"Oh dear, she could burn it..."  
Seconds of contemplation passed, and Nazoki shifted her gaze. The vixen nodded, and murmured her confirmation.  
"Yes, that is why I said it was not necessary..."  
"Let's charm it!" A brunette suggested, and the girls all eagerly voiced their agreement. Each grabbed the bottom of Nazoki's dress, and skipped around her in a circle. They were chanting the old language, turning the vixen so quickly she felt as though she would grow too dizzy to speak. They moved in a clockwise pattern, three speaking at a time.

"Tis our will, and may it be! Enchant her garb we call by three!"  
"Guardians of south, we beseech thee, and call to you, in groups of three!"  
"By the fire that is her spirit, let flow freely through this garb!"

The seventh nymph added the last line, and all joined her  
"Tis our will, and may it be! Enchant her garb spoken by three!"

When the nymphs finally stopped, Nazoki had to sit down. Well, that was new. Nevertheless, they all started to beg her to combust. A warm gust of wind had been their only response, and it seemed to further excite them. Giving in, Nazoki allowed a dark grey flame to consume her. To the nymph's delight, the dress did not burn. They clapped and called thanks to the fire guardians.

One girl suggested calling the others later, to pay equal respect. As Nazoki recovered from being spun around so long, the nymphs sat her on a rock and took to her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Make it grow, come on, make it longer!"  
"Yes, a beautiful vixen should have curls to her waist! It shall grow!"

In a matter of seconds, a single girl had started to chant, and Nazoki remained in the center of the nymphs. At least they were having fun with her. She did not know why she kept returning. Maybe it was because she knew if she went home, she would find a harsh punishment awaiting her. On the other hand, it could be to forget Sesshomaru. Whatever the cause, Nazoki had returned ever day to play with the nymphs. They were always so cheerful, and it was better than sitting alone and thinking about everything. She had been with the lord for months. It had not even seemed to be that long, but...

Now she didn't know what to do. It felt as though she was waiting for him to return, but alone. A gentle tug of her hair pulled her from her mind, and Nazoki glanced at the blonde to her right.  
"Look what Ya-Chan has done for thee!" The nymph held up Nazoki's hair, but it was far away. She did not even know her hair was being held.

"Wh-What have you-"  
"Well, it got longer than I intended... It's okay, really... Just try not to sit on it..." A brunette chimed in, and Nazoki dryly chuckled, and nodded. Not like she cared. The moment she found a knife, she could fix that.

"Okay- now! Thine hair pin..."  
"No! Braid first!"  
"Flowers- White like the dress!"

Nymphs scattered to collect flowers and two braided Nazoki's hair.  
The blonde sat in front of her, and took her hand.

"Prithee divulge thine woes. Consider me an old fere."

Nodding, Nazoki peered into the bright blue eyes of the nymph.  
"Yes, I suppose we have visited enough to be friends... Well, I guess it is as you have asked. And I have stored his mark... But I resolved not to let it be official until we had spoken of love..."  
The blonde nodded sympathetically, and one of the brunettes behind Nazoki patted her shoulder.  
"Aye, I can relate. I did the same with my old mate..."  
"He was slain by a satyr." The other added, an all nodded in agreement, as if it had been ages ago. Four girls returned with flowers, and sat behind Nazoki as well. Not like she didn't have enough hair for everyone now.

"How unfortunate... Yes, my betrothed met the same fate, by the hands of another Kitsune... But Arashi was more straight forward. He declared his love, and asked my hand. It was permitted, yet before the ritual could be completed, he was taken. That was nearly a quarter of a century ago... Just yesterday." A dreamy tone crept into Nazoki's voice, and the girls hummed their agreement.

"And you turned to another so soon? How did this come about?" One asked, and Nazoki softly chuckled.  
"I was betrothed to another soon after, unbeknownst to me. Many moons ago I fled. Upon hearing my ill-chosen fate, I could no longer remain at home. Months passed, and I found myself here. Then I met-"  
"Thine swain?"  
Immediatly wide eyed, Nazoki shook her head at the blonde.  
"Oh, no! No, no- he was not my lover, just-"  
"You laid with him, though. We can smell another on you!" The nymphs all laughed once more, and Nazoki uncomfortably shifted her gaze.

"Is it that obvious?"  
"I trow not!" The blonde giggled, and her sister's joined in.

"You think not? But you just pointed it out-"  
"Relax, nymphs are accustomed to things of this sort." One woman with black hair patted Nazoki's shoulder, and the vixen sighed. Her relief was short lived, when another spoke

"But he did not bequeath thee his ring..."

Nazoki nodded, and shifted her gaze.

"Do dogs have rings?" Another asked, and the blonde shook her head.  
"No- they are primitive, not showy. To be with a Kitsune, he would have to make one."

Some of the nymphs nodded, and hummed in surprise.  
"Let us give her a ring of ours! To make up for it! Surely she would smile then!"  
Cheers of agreement echoed, and one nymph stood up.  
"The river ring, and she can be one of us!" More agreeing tones erupted, and Nazoki started to protest.

"Fear not, young fox. So long as this river flows, ye shall find us, and use its strength. There is no limit, and ye may call us as ye may." A brunette encouraged, and a nymph jumped into eh stream.

"These are for special friends! They allow you to control all flow of water, even to summon rain, but you cannot stop it. It is not a mating ring, but a friendship ring instead!"

In a matter of seconds, a shell ring was slipped onto Nazoki's finger. An immediate sensation of joy leapt through the vixen, and she grinned her thanks. The nymph cheered, speaking of her smile, and continued to play with her hair.

Hours later, Nazoki bid the women farewell, and left. She stored her kimono in a wisp of flame, and tucked it into her sleeve for safekeeping. Her freshly braided hair was pinned in a bun using Arashi's hairpin, and Nazoki continued about her way. She had also received a golden bracelet, and matching necklace. Nymphs were so kind. She vowed to return to the girls until she found what she should do. Returning to her old village was a bad idea. She did not feel like searching for a mate. Then there was Sesshomaru. Nevertheless, he did not seem to want her around any longer. Closing her eyes, Nazoki concealed her tail and ears. The dress the nymphs had given her had to be modified to fit her tail, and she had to cover the small hole as well. At least she could pass as a human.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all!**  
**Hey, guess what I just realized? I forgot to draw Nazoki's tattoo in the picture!**  
***Gasp* (How could that happen! I spent so long thinking about it!)**  
**Welllll, I hope you guys excuse that little detail, in the pic. It doesn't get mentioned too often, so it wont have much effect, but still.**  
**Just dang. How the heck did that happen?! **  
**lol **  
**So yeah, I just wanted to point that out. But it's still her. (At least, it better be. Who the heck else would be up there in the picture box ... Er, Sesshy maybe? But he's not a she... So yeah.)**  
**That's the end of my random note. Yep, that's all. Lol**  
**Hope you enjoy the new chapters, and I'd love to read your opinion, if you feel like leaving a review.**  
***Hint hint. Hint hint.* But yeah, it's okay if you don't, lol the story will still be written :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Night was quickly approaching, as Sesshomaru motioned for Rin and Jaken to set up for the night. The lord glanced over the surrounding area, positive that he recognized the scent in the air. Multiple smells, actually. The closer the man got to the eastern border, the stronger Nazoki's trail grew, only furthering his speculations. Then there was the other familiar scent as well. That of a despicable half-breed, and humans. They were nearby, and he could barely hear the Miko's voice.

Turning to face Rin, Sesshomaru motioned a nearby river.  
"Rin, take A-Un and Jaken to gather your meal."  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The girl nodded, before gripping A-un's reins as instructed.  
Lately, Rin's voice had grown listless. Possibly lonely. The girl would still smile occasionally, and laugh, but it was not the same. Where was her enthusiasm? Was his company not enough? Jaken also spent time with the girl, so she could not be lonely. It did not make sense for Rin to be down. Maybe she was sick. Nevertheless, he could not detect a hint of illness on the girl. Whatever ailed her would soon pass, he was positive.

He was also positive that it had something to do with the vixen. The lord could not help but feel as though he could have prevented this dull air around the group. It was in fact his fault, as Nazoki would still be around had it not been for his words, but he had expected something more from her. Maybe to ask if he would allow her to stay, or simply refuse to leave his side. Then again, Kitsune were always loyal to those they felt in debt to. From what he could tell, it was too much to expect of her. Especially when she was a mess of emotions.

Rin and Jaken could be heard rummaging around in the foliage, and Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Nazoki had definitely been here, only days ago. Over two weeks had passed, and this was the first sign of her that he had found in days. A nearby hot spring seemed to beckon the lord, and he resolved to wash himself. After glancing in the direction of his subordinates, Sesshomaru started towards the river.

* * *

It only took a few seconds to reach the warm mineral spring, and as the lord started to tug at his clothes, he heard a giggle. Glancing over his shoulder at the river, Sesshomaru frowned. Not a single sound greeted him but the splash of the moonlight waterfall. Moments passed, and he returned to the task at hand only to be met with another girly giggle. Slight irritation threatened to take the lord, and he turned to face the river.  
"Reveal yourself."

A single head poked from the water, donning a large grin. The lord stared at the woman, and she did the same before giggling once more.  
"Thee may not use that pool, tis meant for fare."

Still staring at the woman, Sesshomaru figured she was a nymph. An old one at that; possibly older than him. Nevertheless, she could not stop him from bathing. He did not care how "exclusive" a hole filled with water was. Before he could respond, another head poked from the water, echoing the first's chuckle.  
"Is it him, sister? It that him?"  
"Trow it be." The first responded, and a third head poked from the water.  
"His scent is the same..." She murmured, and the three hummed in agreement.

Confusion rippled through the lord, and his brow furrowed. The first that had emerged was the oldest; the other two seemed more modern. Walking to the riverside, Sesshomaru knelt down. He blankly stared at the women, and they held his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand. Explain yourself."

"It is him! He is the dog!" A fourth head emerged, excitedly proclaiming the news.  
Sesshomaru continued to watch the nymphs, as she waded towards him.  
"Ye seek the vixen?"  
"Sister! Do not interfere!"

Raising his eyebrow, Sesshomaru tilted his head.  
"Vixen?"

One of the younger nymphs, grabbed the eldest, and stole her gaze.  
"It is improper! She may be angry if we-"  
"It's okay! Let's talk to him!" Another chimed in and the eldest nodded. She turned back to Sesshomaru, and grinned. Her hair was lighter than the others,' and shone in the moonlight as she approached.

"Thine mate hath fled your presence, aye?"  
After a second of contemplation, the lord shook his head.  
"This Sesshomaru has no mate."  
The answer was met with small gasps, and the elder retreated. She placed a hand over her heart as if she had personally been insulted, or injured. As she backed into the stream, she glanced over the other nymphs. Her eyes were wide, and she quickly turned her back.  
"I see... Tis a shame..." Without another word, she sank into the depths of the water, and the girls around her echoed one another, all crying "Sister!".

Moments later, attention shifted back to Sesshomaru.  
"Maybe it was for the best..." One offered before following the elder.

The remaining two exchanged curious glances before moving towards Sesshomaru. He watched them as they rose from the stream, leaving themselves waist-deep.  
"You do not claim Nazoki? But you smell of her, and she you..."  
Sesshomaru silently peered at them, before standing as well. He was tired of their games. They had not answered him at all.  
"Surely, you came to find her..?" The other asked, disbelief heavily weighing on her tongue. Sesshomaru simply shook his head. He had a castle to get to. One which he was positive the rabbit with the spear was hiding in. He had finally tracked him down, and figured why he seemed to be going in circles for so long.  
"How do you know her?" The man asked, and they glanced at one another once more.

"She is our new sister! She brings us biscuits and honey from her new home!" One of the girls grinned the words, and the other enthusiastically nodded.  
"Yes, she plays with us almost every day now!" She added, and Sesshomaru studied them. it seemed to be the truth...

But this was still the western land. Then again, the Eastern lad was less than a minute away. It was possible that Nazoki had returned, and would visit these nymphs. He did not know where her old village was located, but if it was nearby, it would not be unbelievable.

"Hn." The lord hummed, trying to guess what Nazoki had decided to do. The nymphs both glanced back at the stream in unison, as if they had heard a scream the lord had not.

"We must return. It is late, and the satyrs have returned..." One of the girls glanced at Sesshomaru, for a second before diving into the water behind her. The other nodded, and met his gaze as well.  
"We will tell Nazoki of our encounter, next we meet! You may use her spring!" She grinned quickly following behind her sister.

A moment was spent staring after the nymphs before doing just that. The lord moved back to the hot spring, and started to undress. As if he was waiting for permission. He was still going to use it when the blonde had claimed otherwise.

As the man slipped into the spring, he felt relaxation dance throughout him. Something about this pool was different from the others. He had no idea what it could be, but he was positive it was enchanted in some way. Closing his eyes, he allowed his head to lean back on a large rock behind him. A small will-o-wisp hung over the man, to provide light, and he tried to make sense of the odd nymphs. So Nazoki would visit every day, huh?

A slight splash caught the lord's attention, and he opened one eye, only to find a head poking up between his legs. The woman raised up, revealing her nose and mouth.  
"I see why she loved one as well endowed as you." The random brunette giggled, and Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen. An awkward moment of silence passed, and the lord slowly eased his legs shut, taking care to avoid the nymph. Regaining control of his voice, he spoke as calmly as possible.  
"If you wish to keep your eyes; leave."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rin!"  
As Sesshomaru returned to the resting grounds, he heard an annoyingly familiar voice. Of course, Inuyasha's group would just _happen_ to cross his. The lord's mood was already sour. He did not want to deal with this right now. Of course, Rin was happy to see Kagome. Walking to A-Un's side, just a few meters away from the group, Sesshomaru watched. Jaken grumbled something under his breath, and Sesshomaru was sure he had said "Despicable humans". Glancing down at the toad, he was slightly amused by the immediate fear. The lord nodded once before retuning his gaze to the two. Inuyasha walked into the clearing as well as Miroku and Sango.

The demon slayer walked to Rin's side, and knelt down with the Miko.  
"Kagome, Sango! What are you doing here?" The girl asked, and for the first time, Sesshomaru thought he saw a genuine grin. Why was that so easy to do around them? His annoyance grew, yet he refrained himself. Was it _that_ important to have another female around?  
"We're about to check out a near-by village. We did a favor for a farmer, so we're gonna rest there tonight!" Kagome responded. Sango agreed, and glanced over the clearing.

Well that was strange. She saw Sesshomaru glaring at them, and Jaken, doing the same... But something was off.

"Hey, Kagome... Isn't something different..?"  
Glancing at Sango, the Miko frowned. After a short pause, she offered a nod.  
"Hmm... I think you're right!"

As the women nodded with one another and searched for the abnormality, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a glaring contest. Miroku offered a friendly wave, and Sesshomaru ignored him. Foolish human. The lord was in no mood for playing friendly. He had been irritable for over a week now.

"It's Nazoki! Where's Nazoki?" Shippo asked, jumping from Inuyasha's shoulder. The young Kitsune ran to Kagome's side, and peered at Rin. Nodding, the girl shifted her gaze. Her smiled immediately fell, and she sighed.

"Nazoki went home to marry the evil prince."  
"Evil prince?" Shippou asked.  
"She left?!" Kagome and Sango shadowed, and Rin nodded once more.  
"She didn't say bye to anyone... Just left."

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze, and took that as his cue to pretend to go do something. Kagome would no doubt poke her nose into his business. As he was entering the forest, a voice behind him showed that he had been caught.

"Sesshomaru! Did you do something to Nazoki?!" Kagome demanded, and in the flash of an eye the man was gone.

"HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE! SESSHOMARU!"

A hand on the miko's shoulder caused her to glance back.  
"Let him go. He's obviously not going to talk about it..." Sango offered a soft smile, and Kagome sighed.  
"Geeze, what's wrong with that guy? He's obviously guilty! Why else would he just run away?"

"Who cares?"  
Of course, that was Inuyasha. Kagome ignored him, and Miroku walked to the girl's side.  
"Don't worry, Rin." The monk placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder and she peered up at him. "Your friend will return. We could look for her."  
"Really?" Rin asked, and Miroku nodded, maintaining a serious expression. When he realized the daggers being glared at him from Kagome and Sango, the monk backed up a step.  
"What? I'm not doing anything bad! She's a kid!"  
"We don't trust you." Kagome stated frankly. Sango nodded, and stood up.

"You have to prove yourself to earn our trust." The demon slayer added.  
Solemnly nodding Miroku closed his eyes as if in deep thought.  
"Please, tell how to do so, and I promise not to disappoint you."

Everybody would have been convinced if not for the hand on Sango's rear. Of course, the man received a heavy slap, accompanied with a few choice words. For those few seconds, she appeared to be one of the demons she so often slayed. Rin laughed, and Shippo stared at the dazed man on the ground.  
"Pervert." The Kitsune murmured.

A loud sigh interrupted everybody and they turned to face Inuyasha.  
"Come on, let's _go_. If we don't hurry up, the old geezer'll fall asleep! What does Sesshomaru's girlfriend have to do with us?!"

Silence fell over the group, as every expression fell, leaving a blank slate in its wake. Rin and Jaken were the first to speak.  
"Nazoki is... Lord Sesshomaru's girlfriend?"  
"Rin! How could you say something like that?! Of course not! The lord would never take interest in such a useless creature!" As Jaken threw a fit, Inuyasha's group started away.  
"Whatever you say." Kagome sighed.  
"Wow, they really don't know-"  
"Shh..." Cutting Sango off, the Miko started walking faster. She urged the group to pick up the pace as an awkward grin settled over her.

"We'll see you later!"  
Rin frowned in confusion, at the sight of the fake expression, and odd wave when Kagome turned to face her (still moving away, at startling speed, of course). The moment Inuyasha's group was out of sight, Sesshomaru dropped from the trees overhead. He was glaring after them, and ignored Rin's obvious question.

"Milord! Did you hear the way those humans spoke of you!? They implied that you would have a relationship with that worthless vixen! I'm glad she's gone! We didn't need that stray in the first place!" Before Jaken realized it, his tiny body was being flung across the forest. A large foot was the culprit, and the toad could not help but yell as he flew away. Maybe he had said a bit too much...

* * *

"Whew, that was close..." Sango sighed, as the group reached the village. Kagome nodded in agreement, wearily wiping her forehead with her sleeve.  
"I can't believe they didn't know. How could Sesshomaru keep such a secret?" The Miko asked, and Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
"Who _cares_? Let's just get our rooms and find the next jewel shard. It ain't none of _my_ business."  
All turned to gaze at the half-breed. He looked as smug as ever, as if he was truly undisturbed by the news.  
"Well, it may not concern you, but we saw the worry in the eyes of a child. We're going to help find her, and get to the bottom of this." Much to the girl's surprise, Miroku was the one to speak. Shippo immediately climbed to his shoulder, and nodded.  
"Yeah!"

"Wow, Miroku. You really can be honorable at times." Sango murmured, and the monk turned to grin at her.  
"You know, that kind of hurt..."  
"Oh, I didn't mean anything-" When Miroku stepped towards her, Sango immediately slapped him. The monk toppled over, and scrambled to his back. He placed a hand over the dark imprint of his cheek, and scowled.  
"Hey! I didn't do anything that time!"

Kagome and Sango nervously chuckled, exchanging surprised glances.  
"Huh, he didn't..." Kagome murmured, and the demon slayer nodded.  
"Yeah... But he will again someday." The two nodded, and walked off ahead of the men, ignoring the confused eyes on their backs. Yeah, maybe Miroku hadn't done anything, but he was going to, right? Therefore, Sango just saved him the trouble of doing so.

* * *

When the group found the old man they had helped, he was strolling down the street.  
"Oi! Gramps!" Inuyasha called, and Kagome nudged him. The miko hissed his name under her breath, but he disregarded her. The elderly man hobbled over to them in his dull brown yukata. He looked as though he was carrying an invisible bolder on his back, and the group met him half way.  
"Oh, young'uns. You've returned so soon?"  
Nodding, Kagome offered a kind smile. Sango was the first to answer.  
"Yes. Your rice field is safe to return to now. You can go back in the morning; not a single demon in sight!"  
This seemed to please the man, and every wrinkle on his face deepened with a grin.  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed as best he could, and the group nodded, all happy to help. A small stream of meaningless dialog passed, and the man told them to find the "Milk maiden" for their free room. Intrigued, Kagome pushed him for more details.  
"Milk maiden? What does she look like?"

"Ah, she's the village gem. Creamy skin, as fair and graceful as a bird in flight."  
"That doesn't help! Where can we find her?" Inuyasha chimed in and the man slowly nodded.  
"The tavern at this hour. Her dance should begin soon, so you best hurry before she leaves to get ready. Should you be late, she performs in the square. You ladies would do well to hold onto your boys, that one's a looker!" Now the man exploded into a chorus of hooting laughter.

Sango and Kagome were immediately blank, yet defensive. Could they get no credit at all? Weren't they beautiful too? An unspoken agreement to purify the hell out of this "Milk Maiden" was telepathically formed. Inuyasha and Miroku's eager expressions were not helping either. The group soon left to find the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

It did not take long to locate the tavern. When the group walked in, things were as lively as ever. The air was filled with an exciting rhythm, and people were clapping to the beat.  
"Drink, drink, drink, drink, DRINK! One more!"

Cheers filled the air, and multiple people were dancing. It was so fast paced, that the group did not know where to start. So they walked to the woman behind the bar.  
"Welcome!" She grinned, and they nodded, and waved to her.  
"What would you like?"

Everybody glanced over the festivities once more, trying to tune out the melody, and multiple drinking songs.  
"The snow is coming, so we can drink booze! We can drink booze, we can frickin' drink booze!"

Stepping up, Inuyasha held the woman's eyes.  
"Where's the 'Milk Maiden'?" He demanded, and the woman looked as though she had heard that question one too many times.

"Why do you ask?" was the response he received, and the man scowled.  
"That ain't none of your business! An what kinda name is that any way? If she's a _milk_ maiden why's she with a bunch of drunks?"  
"Tay call 'er that cause that lass loves 'er milk! She's over there!" An older man who was seated at the bar tapped the half-breed, and he peered at him. Pointing to the corner of the tavern, the man offered an intoxicated grin.  
"Dancing with the others, no doubt. She's emptied her pitcher."

Nodding, Inuyasha urged the group to follow him in the direction they had been pointed. Before he could even take two steps the bar maid called out to them.  
"If she's hurt a friend of yours there's nothing you can do!"  
Frowning, the group turned to peer at her.  
"What?" Sango asked and the woman sighed.

"She's been that way since she came. Why, just the other day, she blatantly refused poor Nee-san's son. Believe it or not, she told him she didn't believe in love, and just walked away. The boy's locked himself in his room and refuses to come out since then. Every man who's approached her has been mercilessly refused. Just give up and forget it; they're destined to chase her and forget we exist."

Everybody glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond. Taverns were the best place for gossip, after all. Miroku nodded, and thanked the woman before continuing towards the woman. Of course, he would be eager to be turned down. They pushed their way through a crowd, only to find long black curls bouncing with a dance. The woman was holding her green dress up, and laughing with one hand in the middle of a large group of drunken men. All cheered her on, as her delicate feet skipped over the wooden floor with surreal grace. A white kerchief was tied over her hair, and the pace of the flute, and the dance increased.

Even Inuyasha's group had to pause and stare in awe as the maiden frolicked and swayed. She had her back to the group, but even then, they could tell she was amazingly skilled. It was almost as if it was second nature to her. A young man with blonde hair jumped into the mix. He grasped her hand and spun her around. She in turn giggled, and skipped along as she passed him, obviously signaling that she didn't want a man to touch her, but in a polite way.

When she moved to twirl around, her emerald eyes locked to Inuyasha's group and she came to an immediate pause. The men were still cheering, as if they had not noticed that she was not moving. Her arms limply hung by her sides, and her eyes flashed blue for some unknown reason. None of the drunks' noticed. A slight aura around the woman started to smolder, and heat could be seen radiating off her, until she crossed her arms, and dug her nails into her upper muscles.

From the looks of things, this was the "Milk Maiden". And Nazoki. If the near combustion was not enough, the concealment of her eyes was. Well, that and the sleeve on her arm. Moreover, the way she froze and stared at them was a sure sign. The noise around her died down, and the woman tilted her head. Inuyasha's group did not speak, simply frowned at her. What the hell was she doing? They at least expected Nazoki to be heartbroken, not bouncing around, having the time of her life. The six pairs of prying eyes on the woman caused her to uncomfortably shift her gaze.

"Naki, these friends of yers?"  
Glancing at the tall man to her left, she offered a slow nod. Kirara was the first to speak, and though it was just a mew, Nazoki's eyes widened. Almost as if she was panicing.  
All frowned at Kirara, and the woman shifted her gaze.

"What is it hun?" Another man walked to the woman's side, and she shied away from his arm, which was determined to wrap around her shoulders. Turning back to her crowd, the woman shook her head.  
"Gentle men, I ask that you excuse me."  
Protesting groans filled the air, but the moment the woman swept her eyes over them they nodded. Love-struck grins curled their lips, and she grabbed a small pot. As she extended it towards the men, they each poured some money in, and the coins clattered against the copper bowl. In a matter of seconds, the woman bowed, and started away. Inuyasha's group followed behind her, staring at her as if she had ten heads. To Sango's surprise Kirara jumped to Nazoki's shoulder and Shippo on the opposite.

_"So you were not just partying with a group of drunken men?" _Kirara mewed, and Nazoki spoke in a hushed tone.  
"It's nothing like that! I have my reasons!"  
"Like what?" Shippo asked, and Nazoki gazed at him. Completely ignoring the question, the vixen sighed.  
"And how are you, little kit?" The woman affectionately nuzzled the kid, and Inuyasha's group followed her, completely dumbstruck.  
"Hm... I'm alright, but I don't think _they're_ gonna recover from this."  
Glancing back at the group, Nazoki paused.  
"Oh- Of course. Where are my manners?" The vixen bowed, and the two on her shoulders held on for dear life.

Without another word, she led the group outside. Once in the semi-silence of the night, Nazoki turned back to them.  
"I did not expect to see familiar faces here. To what do I own the pleasure?"  
As she bowed again, Kirara leapt to Sango's shoulder, and Shippo clung to her back. The coins in her bowl clattered with the motion, as she straightened herself.  
"Erm... You're the Milk Maiden?" Inuyasha asked, still confused by the display of fun.

Nazoki slowly nodded, seeming to be exhausted. It soon became apparent that she was not as blithe as she seemed. If anything, once she stepped outside her entire demeanor changed. She stared at the group with wistful eyes, as if the interaction was a distant dream of the past.

"We were told to ask you to take us to the inn..." Miroku stated, and Nazoki nodded once more. She motioned for them to follow her over her shoulder, and the group obliged. Shippo asked why she looked like a human, to which the vixen replied "It's a skill; I'll teach you".

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Nazoki was opening the door to a dark house. It was surprisingly nice, and appeared to be one of the largest in the village. The moment the door closed behind them, a will-o-wisp trailed from her fingers, and spread into tens of orbs. Each wall was lit with natural light. The vixen's form wavered, and her tail and ears appeared. Her hair returned to its usual crimson color, and she glanced at the group over her shoulder.  
"We are alone." She revealed, and they nodded.

"So, Nazoki... What are you doing here?"

The moment Kagome asked the question, the vixen paused. She did not turn to face the group, and a few seconds passed. Instead of answering, and cheekily twirled to face them and grinned.  
"You can pick any room you like! Please, do not enter mine!" With that, a slight gust of wind fluttered the will-o-wisps, and Nazoki disappeared (Taking her pot of coins with her). Shippo leapt to Inuyasha's sleeve, and caught himself before he fell.

Frowning, the group glanced at one another. She was obviously upset, but they had no idea how to find her. Kagome suggested finding a room, and all agreed. As they were walking, footsteps approached them, and a human Nazoki strided past. She was covered in makeup, and wearing a showy kimono, probably for dancing.

"Huh?" All turned to peer at her, and Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to offer a soft smile and bowed.  
"Forgive me, I do not believe in love."

"What?" The miko asked, and Nazoki stared at her.  
"Kagome, it's not real. That thing has no scent." Inuyasha informed, and the girl frowned. Before she could respond Nazoki moved from under her hand.  
"He's right Kagome, It's an illusion." Shippo chimed in. Nazoki smiled at him, and winked, before continuing away. Strange. Therefore, she was not even doing the dances herself.

Once the group had settled into two gender-separated rooms, a certain nosy Miko jumped to her feet.  
"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango asked from her spot in bed with Kirara.  
"I've got to talk to her. She's obviously hurt, and Sesshomaru is too dense to do anything." The demon slayer did not try to stop her. She simply nodded, and turned over.

* * *

Kagome wandered the halls, determined to find Nazoki. She listened as carefully as possible, for any hint of movement. Finding an unusually dark corner of the call, Kagome turned into it. No light made its way back here. She walked for minutes, only hearing an occasional footstep. Suddenly unnerved, Kagome hesitated. The vixen wouldn't hurt her. Of course not.  
"N- Nazoki..?"

The moment her voice echoed down the hallway, a light appeared in front of her. Slightly surprised, the miko trailed behind the green orb, until it stopped outside of a room.  
"Come in, Kagome." A slightly annoyed sigh carried the soft voice to Kagome, and she listened. As she pulled the door open, she found Nazoki laying on a futon. She had a copper bowl of coins next to her mattress, and a smaller pot for collecting said money. Kagome entered the room, and Nazoki didn't even spare her a glance. A small pile of stones rested in the corner; covered in specks of mud and leaves.

Kagome sat at the woman's side, and a cautious smile curled her lips.  
"It's good to see you again, Nazoki!"  
Instead of responding, the vixen laid down and turned to her side. She was facing the miko, yet still not looking at her. It was obvious that Kagome would try to find her and figure out what was wrong. She did not mean to be rude, but the questions she would be asked were obvious, and she was exhausted. Not a good combination.

"So, have you been alright since last time?"  
"Mmm..."  
Not much of a response. So Nazoki didn't want to talk. Okay. Kagome could talk enough for the both of them. Eventually, Nazoki would cry to her, and spill her guts. Then, Kagome could tell her where Sesshomaru was. They would run at each other, silhouetted by sunrise, and fall into one another's arms. Easy... Well, it might not be THAT beautiful, but a girl's gotta dream.

"So we ran into Sesshomaru and Rin today!"  
The words earned a slight glance and shift of gaze. A moment passed, and Nazoki nodded.  
"How is she?"

Not a single word about Sesshomaru. This was worse than Kagome thought. Why would Nazoki completely ignore the Sesshomaru part? And then it hit Kagome. _'Oh no! He broke her heart!' _The miko paused, and tried to figure a course of action. What if Sesshomaru got tired of her? And talking about the past would destroy Nazoki? How would Kagome help then? Poor thing... Forcing an awkward grin, Kagome patted the woman's shoulder.  
"Oh, she's fine! She's alright! But she really misses you!" Awkwardly chuckling, Kagome scratched back of her head. Probably not the best thing to say at a time like this...

Nazoki sat up, and nodded. She sighed, and moved to a small bag on the floor.  
"Mm... As do I... Listen, do you think you will encounter her again?"  
Watching the vixen, Kagome nodded.  
"Yeah, we could head back to see her in the morning! Sesshomaru stopped right beside a river over there." The miko pointed in the direction she thought the river was in (which was wrong, but Nazoki still understood).

"I see..." Turning around, the vixen urged Kagome to take a small square of cloth. The miko eyed it, and Nazoki tied a string around it.  
"Right now, I need to work and pay this off. When I am finished, I suppose I should return to the east."  
Kagome peered up at Nazoki, laying the gift on her lap.  
"Nazoki, what happened?"

It was an unavoidable question, and the vixen shifted her gaze.  
"Oh, nothing. I was at fault, and should have thought more carefully. In short, the lord told me I could leave. So I did."

Slowly nodding, Kagome frowned.  
"So nothing bad?"  
Sighing once more, Nazoki lowered her eyes. She frowned and bit down on her lip.  
"I- I suppose not."

Moments passed, and the two remained in place, Nazoki seated on her knees, and Kagome on the wooden floor. The vixen placed her hands in her lap, and offered a light bow.  
"Thank you for delivering-"  
"Oh- It's no problem! I -I'm just glad to help!" Practically shouting the words, Kagome jumped to her feet, declaring that she would see Nazoki in the morning. A confused frown followed the girl to the door, and lingered after she left. That was odd. At least Rin would get her gift.


	9. Chapter 9

In the middle of the night, when he was sure that all were sleeping soundly, Sesshomaru left the group. He was too anxious to wait. He wanted that staff, and knew where it was. The hand he had previously acquired from Zouo's hut seemed to naturally gravitate in the proper direction; leading the lord straight to the hut. He had it held in his Mokomoko. Surprisingly, it had not rotted one bit. It was almost as if the mage's powers preserved his body.

Leaping through the night, the lord caught another whiff of Nazoki. Where was she? Apparently it was nearby. He passed a town, and entered the forest opposite of Rin and Jaken's resting place. Just beyond the trees, his eyes locked onto the castle. Illuminated in the moonlight, it stood on raised ground. Boulders surrounded the walls, and it loomed overhead as if stretching towards him. Legend stated that this was originally the village he passed. The demon who had taken Zouo's hand forced everybody out, and killed any who oppose. The rabbit with the spear had brought it to this place, which was already attached to the staff. Sesshomaru did not care why. He would have its power.

As he suspected, the moment he neared the structure a troll hopped from the trees. Side stepping the distraction, the lord swiped his newly formed arm through it. Solid. A clean cut. Wonderful, he could effectively use it in battle. Leaping to the closed gate, the lord smashed through the thick wood. As if the would stop him. He could hear demons crawling from the shadows. This place was packed with youkai, and while the lord did not care to trouble himself with them, he knew it would be a blood bath.

Once inside the stone walls of the fort, the lord glanced over the area. Large, for such a weak structure. He walked in the direction of the largest door, knowing that if anything, it would lead to the room he was looking for. Footsteps behind him prodded the lord to unsheathe Tokijin, and slash his prey. Tens of demons were all charging him, one after the other. Leaping back, he slashed through two more. Blood dripped down his blade, revealed by the silver moon over head. His sword gleamed in the light as he tore through another group.

Easy and annoying. A voice caught his attention; laughing. For the most part, it was ignore as he jumped over his prey. White hair gracefully trailed behind him as he moved, and in a matter of seconds all that remained was blood stained tile, and carcasses. Well, that relieved some of his pent up frustration. Turning to the dusty voice, which was still chuckling, Sesshomaru found an older man in a black robe. A hood covered his face, but his voice betrayed him. The lord remained in place as the man's laughing subsided.

"Y- You need a _hand_?!" He exclaimed, before laughing even harder. Frowning, Sesshomaru approached him. If his speculation was right, this was the middle-aged man from the forest; the day he learned of the staff. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru swiped his sword through the man. As expected it went straight through him, and he remained unscathed. He stopped laughing and seemed to stare straight at the lord.  
"So- You want to help me. Connect the hands and destroy the staff. Then I may rest in peace."

Not responding, the lord passed the ghost. He wanted the staff for himself, not to help some restless spirit. The man called out behind him, and Sesshomaru ignored his voice. entering the castle, the lord followed the echoes of slight movement. Moans of pain could be heard, accompanied with a deep voice. This was getting more interesting by the moment. The ghost followed him, murmuring something about all demons being the same. Paying him no mind, the lord moved down the dark hall.  
"If you wield the staff, it will consume you."

Was that so? Apparently, Zouo had no idea who he was speaking to.  
"Silence." The lord commanded, coming to a halt outside of a door. Zouo murmured some smart comment, about that being the first thing Sesshomaru had said, but that was not what concerned the lord. He knew what was behind that door. He smelled the blood, and the raw power. The rabbit had summoned a demon of the past. And now Sesshomaru would have a real fight.

Pushing the door open, the lord found exactly what he expected, minus two things. The staff and a powerful demon. The rabbit youkai laid on the floor, freshly slain. Glancing over the room, Sesshomaru searched for his new staff. He had stopped in the doorway, an a slight scrape caught his attention. Ducking out of the way, the lord narrowly missed being crushed by a grotesquely sized orc. Ah, a stupid opponent. Wonderful. Not a single second was wasted before Sesshomaru lunged back towards the youkai. He attempted to claw through it, only to have to dodge the blade of the staff. The moment he moved back, a beam of energy was shot towards him.

Apparently this thing knew what it was doing. Leaping out of the way, the lord unsheathed his sword and charged it again. His strike was blocked, and he jumped back. A rapid series of dodging, and striking ensured. The orc continuously blocked, of forced him back. But it didn't move out of place. Suspended above it from his recent attack, the lord ducked behind the creature. He moved to stab it, and it turned an backed away. Energy shot towards him, and he met it with an aura of his own. Deep blue light filled the previously darkened room, and Sesshomaru pushed towards the orc. With one shove, the ray from the stone embedded on the staff diminished, and Sesshomaru's power washed over the orc.

It cried out, and flew back as flames consumed it; dropping Zouo's bane. Walking to his rightful tool, Sesshomaru sheathed his blade. The staff flew into his hand, and he approached the summoned youkai. Weak. It started to move, but not fast enough to avoid the spear end of the staff. The moment Sesshomaru plunged it into the beast he felt it. Nazoki's mating ring went cold, and his chest tensed as the staff sucked the life out of the orc. It tuned to dust before his eyes but something unusual sparked within Sesshomaru. He felt sick.

As if he wanted to rest. He needed to sit, and steady himself. The lord was dizzy, and the only cause he could find was the staff. He had barely picked it up, and while he was fine, the negative energy could not be ignored.

"Connect the hands, it will consume you!" Zouo called out from the doorway, and Sesshomaru gazed back at him. It may be true. He could feel a flow of energy in his palm, and it was _not _increasing his strength. Sighing, the lord smashed the stone end of the staff on the ground. How troublesome. It shattered, and he pulled the hand from his mokomoko. All of this for nothing. He could wield it, but he did not even want to now. What was the point, if it was already affecting him negatively? What would happen in a week's time? A month? It ha no real power of it's own, only sucked the power from it's victims, and apparently it's wielder. It was not even a item of power, just a child's toy now.

Irritated, the lord connected the hands. The staff started to glow, and the wooden handle of the spear faded. The dagger end of it clattered to the floor, and the hands emanated a white light; rising above him.

Zouo started to thank him, repetitively, and held up his hands. His sleeves fell back, revealing his one mangled wrist, and in a matter of seconds, he was healed. His ghostly body took on the light from the hands, which disappeared. Zouo pushed his hood back, revealing a handsome man with dark hair. His eyes were filled with joy; enlightenment.

"You may seem cold, but you did a world of good tonight... I thank you, with all of my being." The man stated, sounding completely sane, and at peace. He bowed, and blew away on an invisible breeze. Huh. Sesshomaru just exorcised a ghost. Intriguing. Still, all of that work for nothing. Back to searching for items of power.


	10. Chapter 10

Soft morning light poured through the trees overhead as Kagome and Sango walked back to the spot they had last seen Sesshomaru's group. The two had been chatting the whole way, both agreeing that the inn was comfortable, and that they had a good night's rest. Nazoki ha even cooked them breakfast. Aside from Rin's gifts, the vixen had asked them to bring a cloth of biscuits, and a jar of honey to the riverside. She said to simply leave it, and not to worry about it. They did not understand why she would waste food like that, but agreed.

As they entered the clearing, the caught sight of Rin, eating a few berries, and plants. Walking to the girl's side, they grinned as she greeted them. Sesshomaru was resting in a nearby tree, and the girls offered a slight wave before shifting their attention to the child.

"We have some gifts for you." Sango informed, and confusion rippled throughout Rin's features. From his spot in the trees, the lord tilted his head. He smelled honey, and baked goods.  
"Gifts? For me?" She echoed and they nodded.  
"From Nazoki!" Kagome added, and the girl froze. It seemed as if Rin didn't' know whether to believe them or not, but she stood up.  
"Really? You saw her? Where is she?"  
Sango and Kagome glanced at one another, both seeming to agree to tell the girl.  
"She's in the village, right over there. But she's leaving soon. Here, open it!" Kagome smiled, and handed the girl two cloth wrapped gifts. Sango still held the jar, and biscuits Nazoki instructed to leave by the river.

Rin eyed the fabric, before carefully untying, and unfolding it. The first cloth contained biscuits, already cut, and filled with honey. The second held a small kimono, big enough to fit Rin. The girl's eyebrows rose with what appeared to be worry, but she smiled none the less. Turning around she held the fabric up.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Nazoki didn't forget her promise!"

The lord studied the grey and while Kimono, and offered a slight nod. He turned his head, as if uninterested, yet still peeked from the corner of his golden eyes. Kagome and Sango were grinning, and telling Rin she would look beautiful in it. They did not know the story behind that kimono. That it looked like Nazoki's, and he had told her to leave when she was only going to ask his permission to get Rin fitted for it. Rin was thrilled but obviously grieved. The lord was growing tired of that tone. Why could she not be happy without the vixen?

"Mm, she said something about a fiancé this morning. I think she's going back to her old village. Something about her brother and his dad..."  
"She said his dad is old... If her lover died twenty five years ago, and her mom was already married to the human, he's well into his golden years by now." Sango added, and Rin nodded.  
The girl murmured something about Nazoki being happy, and Kagome tilted her head.  
"It's okay. She misses you too. Maybe she'll visit soon, but for now she's working to pay for this pretty Kimono. She's always thinking of you, and talks about you all the time." The miko's words seemed to cheer the girl up, and Sango gazed down at the cloth bag in her hands.

"Oh, these are going to get cold... I'll run them over to the river."  
"'Kay!" Kagome smiled, and the demon hunter quickly moved towards the sound of rushing water.

* * *

Once on the riverside, Sango placed the biscuits on a small stone, just out of reach of the moisture. The jar of honey was set on the ground beside the stone, and Sango turned away. Before she could return to the forest, multiple voices called out.

"Nazoki!" Various women cheered, and splashing could be heard. Turning around, Sango found several women, standing on the edge of the water. One grabbed the biscuits, and another the honey.

"Who are you?" A brunette asked, and Sango frowned.

"Eh?"

"You're not Nazoki!" Another added, and Sango shook her head.  
"Oh. No, she is a friend. She asked me to deliver these."  
The answer caused the women to exchange odd glances.  
"The vixen will not visit today?" The only blonde asked, and Sango shifted her gaze.

"I... I don't know..." She did not know how to respond. This was an unexpected situation. How was she supposed to know that a group of nymphs would stumble out of the water to greet her? Or... Nazoki. Distracted by the food, the women started to slather their good with honey, and slowly eat them.

"Mmm, these are better than the last! How does she do this?"  
"Pity we cannot return to the stream with them..."  
"So delicious!"

Starting away, Sango glanced at the women over her shoulder.  
"Wait! Can we not play with your hair?" One of the women asked, and Sango paused.  
"My hair?"

"Yes!" Another answered.

"Sango!" Kagome called from the forest. "Who are you talking to?"

Before the demon slayer knew it, Kagome had come to her side, and the women were toying with their locks.  
"Uh, what's going on?" Kagome asked, and Sango turned to her. The nymphs were ushering them to sit on a small rock formation, still grasping their hair.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, and the girl helplessly gazed at the nymphs. They were friendly, so the pair couldn't attack.  
"They're Nazoki's friends." Sango informed.  
"Is this how her hair got so long?" Kagome asked and one of the nymphs answered for Sango.  
"Yes! Do you wish to grow yours as well?"

Kagome politely declined, and the two were practically forced to have their hair fixed. Not like it was a bad thing, but it happened so suddenly.

* * *

Gazing down at the pair, Sesshomaru felt slight amusement flicker through him. Nevertheless, he was still irritated. Why didn't Nazoki visit the nymphs? It was not that the lord wanted to see her, per say. He just wanted to let Rin see her. That was all... That was the only reason he had allowed the group to stay so long. It _had_ to be Kagome's fault. That girl had meddled in his affairs again. He just knew it. Rin had changed into her new Kimono, and obviously loved it. The girl was swaying it around, humming a tune. It looked as if she was replicating the mating ceremony, when Nazoki had joined the other kitsune. As long as another child did not try to take her hand, that was fine.

The miko had claimed Nazoki was in the nearest town. It was barely a few minutes away. Not that the lord would go. Minutes later, Kagome and Sango walked under the branch he was resting on. They both wore new hair styles, buns, to be exact. Their locks had been swept back, and a few stray strands fell to their neck. Flowers had been tucked into the dark masses of hair, and the two were cautiously looking at one another.  
"It's pretty." Kagome stated, an Sango nodded.  
"So is yours."

They wondered how the nymphs could accomplish that without any tools, and in under ten minutes, but continued back towards the village. The pair waved to Jaken and Rin, and Rin mirrored them.

Sighing, the lord dropped to the ground. Time to leave. He would not waste another second on this. Nazoki was obviously avoiding the river today.

As the man started away, there was a tug on the back of his Haori. Glancing over his shoulder, he found one of the Nymphs peering up at him. Her brown eyes locked to his, and she cautiously smiled. This was the one from the spring. Just thinking about it irritated him.

"Lord, bring Nazoki to us. Those girls did not have enough hair..."

Frowning, Sesshomaru turned back around. He did not have the patience for this. The persistent nymph did not release him. She tugged harder, and tried to force him back to her.  
"Do not leave! Wait!"

Pulling away from the woman, Sesshomaru sighed. This was getting bothersome. Damn nymphs and their carefree attitudes. He had more important things to do... Like find another powerful artifact to hunt, or kill Naraku. Nazoki was of no importance to him. She could go mate that fox for all he cared. His beast scolded him for that thought. The nymph tried harder, and two joined her. Rin and Jaken were watching as if it was some sort of performance.

"Bring her here! You are her love, correct?"  
"Lord, do not ignore us!  
"Please, allow us to play with your hair instead!"

_**'You are a fool. She has accepted **_**him **_**now. Look at what you have caused...'**_

Thoroughly irritated, the lord wished that all would leave him alone. he had a right to do as he pleased. They, however, possessed no such thing.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hissed. He grabbed his blade, and quickly turned to the nymphs. They shrieked, as he swiped at them, yet melted into puddles of water. Walking away, the lord was even further annoyed when they materialized once more; giggling and frolicking after him.  
"Wait! Lord!" They cried out, and the man felt as though he would snap. Nevertheless, his beast did not want to come out. It wanted to sleep. How strange.

The ring on his finger pulsed as he attempted to slash the nymphs once more. Again, they melted, and reformed. Their jolly laughter angered the lord to no end. This was not a game.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments :)**  
**I've gotta give credit for the nymphs pestering Sesshy, and turning to water to NonieBee (4352183)!**  
**Check out her stories, she's an awesome writer!**  
**Even though they aren't being too bad now in the meddling department, (Kagome has them beat) they might get worse, or even sneaky lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

With nymphs still trailing after him, Sesshomaru led Jaken and Rin away. The women continued to beg him to play with them or bring Nazoki back in their whimsical, singsong tones. Annoyed, the lord ignored them. He would not deal with this. They would give up, once they realized they were receiving no responses. Rin and Jaken would glance back at them occasionally, but Sesshomaru wasted no extra strength to do such. A-Un seemed confused, also watching the nymphs, but not stopping. Once they entered the open field, the nymphs seemed cautious to continue, yet followed despite that fact.

A familiar voice caught the lord's attention, and he casually led the group closer. Clearly, nobody else realized what he was doing. A loud crack filled the air, and Sesshomaru frowned. A chain rattled, and the woman's voice turned to a laugh.  
"No- Don't aim at me! Be serious- Stop! Don't you want to learn?!"

Another snap sounded, and an invisible frown took the lord. As they reached the end of the village wall, he caught sight of a woman dressed in all white. Long black curls cascaded to her waist, and she was holding a chain whip. Three men stood around her, all holding leather whips, and a hay target was set up a meter away from them.

"Daichi-San, if you hit me one more time-" With a crack of his leather whip, one of the men hit the woman on her waist, and she jumped. Though Sesshomaru would expect her to cry, she place a hand over the spot, and laughed, asking the human to stop. Only a demon could withstand something like that. Rin paused, staring at the woman. Her back was to the group, and she had no idea she was being watched. But she froze, nonetheless. Did she smell something? It was obvious, who that was, even from behind.

"Nazoki!" Three voices cheered at once. The woman turned around, only to be tackled by the nymphs. The men around her caught sight of Sesshomaru, and immediately turned defensive.  
"Naki! It's a demon! Get out of here!" One of them yelled and the other voiced their agreement.

"You do not know how to use those whips, what can you do?" She asked, prying herself from the arms of the nymphs. They all spoke at once, their voices overlapping, and becoming indecipherable. The moment Nazoki stood up she gazed at Rin. The girl was staring at her wide eyed, and wearing her new Kimono. Without hesitation, Nazoki started towards her, and one of the men grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't go over there!"  
"That's a demon!" The other added, and Nazoki sighed.  
"Release me." She commanded, and they refused. Appearing to be annoyed, Nazoki turned to them. She tilted her head, and caught all of their eyes.  
"Oh, my. Have I worried you? Listen, men, stay right here, okay? Take a nap, and I'll wake you up, got it?"

Sesshomaru watched as the men slowly nodded, lost in a dazed state. The moment Nazoki turned around they fell to the ground and the nymphs stared down at them.

"Rin!" The vixen grinned, rushing to the girl's side. She wondered why Rin had not spoken yet. Maybe it was the hair? Could she not recognize her? It had to be the dress the nymphs had given her. She probably looked weird. Scooping the girl up, Nazoki affectionately hugged her.  
"Why did Nazoki not say bye to Rin?"

Pulling back, Nazoki stared at the girl balanced on her hip. The vixen glanced at Sesshomaru, who was intensely gazing at her. As if he expected her to speak to him. It was much easier not to. She feared she would cry if she did. Offering a light smile, Nazoki gazed at the girl apologetically.

"Forgive me... It was rather sudden. Know that I had not planned to leave..."  
Rin slowly nodded, and held Nazoki's gaze.  
"Will Nazoki return?"

"Uh..." Unable to hole the girl's eye contact, Nazoki peered at A-Un.  
"I am unsure... Er, my old village is only a short trip away, and I planned to visit my family..."  
"And marry the evil prince?"  
Worry creased the vixen's brow, and she glanced at Sesshomaru one more before sighing. Instead of answering, she stated that it would be best not to speak of such things. Rin still hugged her, and told her to visit, and that she would be waiting. An undeniable sense of sorrow took the vixen as she set Rin on the ground. The girl hugged her once more, and Nazoki snapped her fingers over her shoulder. The men started to awaken, all disoriented, and confused. They did not seem to see Sesshomaru or his group at all. Kneeling down, Nazoki wrapped her arms around Rin one more.  
"I hope you like your kimono, and that you have been eating properly..."  
"Those biscuits were yummy." The girl responded, and Nazoki chuckled. "Cooking is one of my jobs here..." She murmured, and the two seemed to embrace for what felt like forever but was not long enough.

Sesshomaru watched them the entire time, slightly understanding Rin's mood as of late. He had not realized it but Nazoki was mothering the girl. He had simply thought she was entertaining her. Like a pet, or a servant. Now it was clear that they had formed some sort of parental bond, and he did not know what to think of that. The girls reluctantly released one another, and Nazoki forced one of her expert fake smiles.

"I will visit, and bring more gifts. But... When I return to my village, I may not be able to leave for a while. Please, do not worry about me. I promise to find you, no matter your location." Bowing Nazoki glanced at the confused men over her shoulder. They were starting to become more aware. A duplicate of herself stepped out of her shadow and greeted the men as an illusion surrounded her and the group. The nymphs skipped to Nazoki's side, playfully gripping strands of her hair.

"Will you play today?" One asked, and Nazoki chuckled.  
"If possible." The vixen turned around, and whispered to them. Of course, Sesshomaru heard her. She said she was spending extra time at the bar, and had to dance in the square. She was putting on a show for those humans? One such as her should do no such thing. It was improper. A human's job was only fit for a human, and no other. One of the nymphs reached into Nazoki's white sleeve, and pulled out a hairpin. The vixen held still as they wrapped her hair up, and fixed it with the hairpin.

"Nazoki, will you come with us today?" Rin asked, and the vixen's eyes widened. She glanced at Sesshomaru, finding no hint at approval. While there was also no sign of disapproval, he appeared to be angry. Not a good sign.

"I cannot... But next time, I shall." Smiling, Nazoki tried to get the girl to do so as well. She picked Rin up, and sat her on A-Un. Another double of her stepped to her side, and Nazoki turned to herself.  
"Fetch my project." The duplicate nodded, and turned to water. In a matter of seconds, it was offering a small cloth doll. The girl finally grinned, showing her usual bright nature.

"Just keep this near you, and know that as long as you have it, and even if you don't, I still love you." That seemed to do it. Rin wrapped her arms around Nazoki's neck, and the vixen chuckled.  
"Keep smiling, okay? For me?" Pulling back, the vixen flashed her a calm, challenging smile, and Rin agreed.

A tug at her back caused Nazoki to turn to the nymphs.  
"If you do not desire him, does that mean we may have him?"  
"Eh?" Eyes immediately widened once Nazoki realized the woman spoke of Sesshomaru.  
"Yes, may we keep him?"  
"We wish to jump his bones." The third added, quite frankly, mind you.

Stepping back, Nazoki felt shock creep over her. Sesshomaru was frowning at the women, waiting for Nazoki's response. To the surprise of all, Rin spoke.  
"How dare you! Only Nazoki can jump lord Sesshomaru's b-"  
"RIN!" Nazoki interrupted, casting an immediate illusion over the girl. But her words had already been heard. Turning to the Nymphs, Nazoki crossed her arms.

"You may do no such thing! He is not property! And I- I mean... Well... He can..." Realizing that Sesshomaru was standing less than a meter away, Nazoki combusted. She was so close to saying too much that it was almost irreversible.  
"I mean... He may do as he pleases, of course, because I have no say over that, and he can have whomever he wishes, which has nothing to do with me, because I'm not that kind of- Well, special, or important, and the Lord-"  
"Nazoki."

Gazing at the man with wide eyes, the vixen paused. So maybe she had rambled. Just a bit. Sighing, the vixen turned to the nymphs.  
"And the satyrs are out. Return to the river at once."

The woman slowly nodded and sulked away, slowly turning to puddles and seeping into the ground. Turning to the illusion around Rin, Nazoki dropped the barrier.  
"And you- Do not say that. Ever again. That was highly inappropriate, and I understand you did not know, but I- I can do no such thing!"  
Rin slowly nodded, obviously surprised, and slightly pouting.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow, and Nazoki gazed at him. "This Sesshomaru recalls-"  
"M'lord!"

Rin curiously gazed between the two, frowning.  
"Nazoki has jumped-"  
"Rin! Honey, what did I just say?" Each statement seemed to only further fluster Nazoki; brightening her nearly pink flame. Of course, Sesshomaru would tease her as if nothing ever happened. Because she wasn't in pain at all. Apparently, he was not bothered by her absence. Rin was the only one who missed her. The group behind the vixen walked away, and her duplicate, which had completed their training, approached her. The extra presented Nazoki chain whip to her and the vixen accepted it. The moment she did the duplicate disintegrated, and her whip turned to a flame which she tucked into her sleeve.

"Nazoki never told Rin why her hairpin is special."  
Gazing at Rin, Nazoki smiled. She touched her fingers to the pin, a little too gently. The woman's flames died down, and Sesshomaru wondered what could calm her so quickly.  
"It was a gift." She smiled, and Rin tilted her head to the side.  
"From the good prince?"  
Nazoki nodded to the question, and her expression faded into a wistful stare. In a matter of seconds, the vixen was claiming to need to return to the village. Rin's grin fell, and Nazoki immediately told the girl to smile. Of course, after a bit of a pep talk, the girl was laughing again.

Sesshomaru did not understand. Yet he did. Nazoki was necessary to keep the girl happy now. In addition, she was hiding something. He smelled it, and wanted an answer. Now.

"Naki! Are you still out here?"

Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Nazoki frowned. She murmured something about the group staying in the illusion, and crept around the corner of the village. Seconds later she casually walked to the man's side, smiling.  
"Yes? Do you need me?"

Sesshomaru watched as a heartfelt proposal unfolded before his eyes. The man claimed to be earnest and hard working, saying he would always care for Nazoki. The vixen awkwardly remained in place as he spoke, before bowing.  
"Forgive me. I do not believe in love."

Wide eyed, the man shifted his gaze. He mentioned something about time, and promised to try again someday. Thoroughly annoyed, Sesshomaru gazed at the woman as she returned to the privacy of her illusion. it was not a typical scenery image. They could see everything around them clearly, only with a deep blue tint. Nobody could see them. Deciding to take action, the lord turned to his subordinates.

"Jaken, continue ahead with Rin."  
His words earned odd stares, yet none disagreed. Nazoki and Rin exchanged brief farewells as the girl was ushered away.

Glaring at Nazoki Sesshomaru waited for the others to exit the illusion. The vixen peered at everything but him. She studied the village as if it was a new sight. Trees shook with a breeze, which barely reached the pair. When Nazoki turned back to him, yet did not speak, Sesshomaru felt his beast writhe within him. Aside from that, irritation consumed the man. So she resided and worked in a village full of men who thought they could so casually ask for her hand? Moreover, she expected not to speak to him? The woman was wearing a gift from another man in his presence. Unacceptable. She stood before him, not even sparing a single glance. The lord did not approve of any of this. Everything she was doing was wrong. She was supposed to be asking him to allow her to return. She was not supposed to leave in the first place. What was wrong with this vixen? How dare she displease him. For more than two weeks at that.

Walking to her side, Sesshomaru stared at the vixen as she cautiously glanced towards him, yet not at him. Why? It made no sense. He had done nothing to her. If anything, everything was her fault. With one quick motion, Sesshomaru snatched the pin from her hair. Falsely black curls fell over the woman, and she immediately frowned.

"What are-"  
Before Nazoki could complete her question, Sesshomaru started away. She called after him, yet received no answer. When the man exited her illusion, the vixen rushed after him. The moment she gave chase, he leapt into the forest, positive that she would follow him. And she did. So much for one "Precious" hairpin, from her "Beloved" chosen mate, huh? Well, he had another thing planned for her. She was quickly trailing behind him, moving deeper into the forest. Nazoki tugged the man's sleeve, and he whipped around. Grasping her sleeve, he used her own momentum to slam her to the ground. The vixen cried out, and found herself pinned in place in a slight crater.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes bore into her, and she glared up at him, completely silent. Demon did not mean _"immune to pain"._ Apparently, the lord did not think he had been rough, or maybe it had been intentional, but the result was obvious. Slightly wincing, the vixen maintained a scowl, waiting for the man to speak.

* * *

**A/N: What will he say? Will he be all romantically vague, or will he just be angry? Hmm, he's kinda unpredictable. **  
**What do you think? Lol**

**Thank you all for your reviews! You make me smile :D**  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing but silence surrounded the pair on the forest ground. Sesshomaru was still glaring at Nazoki, and she continued to scowl at him. The air was stiff, and she wondered what he would do. The lord had firmly pinned her in place, clearly taking advantage of his conjured left arm. He leaned up, and held the hairpin in view, as if he was taunting her, yet scolding at the same time. Snarling at the man, Nazoki tried to snatch the pin away. He calmly held it out of reach, dodging each furious attempt at defiance.

Rage boiled within the lord at the thought of Nazoki living amongst those humans. Working, as any common woman would, and indulging the sick fantasies of the men with her graceful dances. That had nothing to do with the scent on her, but he would get to the smell later. For now, Nazoki needed to apologize and return to the group. She had no right to act as a human wench would. She was not like them, and never could be. Even if she disguised herself with dark hair, and abandoned her powers in their presence. Moreover, to let that man playfully whip her, how dare she? No doubt, had she been flirting and dancing the entire time she was away; completely forgetting him in her fun and games.

_"Get off of me." _Hissing the words, Nazoki tried to weasel her way from under the lord. He tightened his legs around her, inhibiting all movement. Though he had been holding her down with one hand the vixen leaned up, as best she could. Still attempting to snatch the hairpin from his hand, she clenched her teeth and kicked her legs.  
"What do you think you're doing?! Leave me be, and return Arashi's pin!"  
Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, she tried to shove him away. Over some dead kitsune named Arashi. And she thought he would obey her commands, and slink away? Well, he thought not. Not one bit. Nazoki pushed against the man's chest, ranting and raving. My, she had a colorful vocabulary. Who would have known? When she almost managed to steal the pin back, the lord tossed it over his shoulder. Who knew how far it went? Definitely not Sesshomaru. Or Nazoki. Punishment; it has been served.

Gasping, Nazoki froze.  
"You- You- How dare you?! My- Let me go!"  
Coldly glaring down at the vixen, Sesshomaru restrained her furious struggle. She kicked her legs, and tried to buck him off her. He was slightly surprised at her strength, yet it was no match for him. When she found that there was no hope in escaping, Nazoki gave up. Clenching her teeth, she glared up at the man. Without a second thought, the vixen slapped him. Sesshomaru remained in place, gazing to the side. Neither moved for what felt like hours, yet was only seconds. Of course, Sesshomaru could have moved. He could have gripped her wrist, yet chose not to. He felt his eyes flash, yet fought the urge to give in.

Slowly turning back to Nazoki, he found her staring up at him wide eyed. The lord snarled at her, and a low growl rumbled within him. Snatching her wrist, he pinned her in place, and bared his fangs. Nazoki pressed herself into the ground, grimacing.  
_"Ignorant fool, you still lack understanding?"_

Turning her head, the vixen gazed up at him from the corners of her eyes. When she saw the flash of the lord's eyes, she knew she had gone too far.  
"You associate with the likes of those _humans_, and flaw your skin to please them? To _serve_ them?"

The words were a low growl, and with each passing second, the lord closed the space between them. Nazoki tried to press herself further into the crater around her. Before Sesshomaru's eyes, the vixen started to turn to water; hoping to seep into the ground. He dug a single nail into her wrist, and the pain sidetracked her. When she cried out, the woman immediately snapped to her physical form, she glared at him.

_"You go nowhere. You will listen." _Hissing the words, the lord emanated a low warning growl. Nazoki cringed, nervously shifting her gaze to a large tree a short distance away.  
"Have you no _shame_? You deny me, and leave without a second thought, only to reside with the likes of _them_? _Dare_ _you strike me once more, and test my patience? _You _will_ come with this one."

Frowning, Nazoki peered up at the man. She shook her head, and he narrowed his golden eyes at her. Though the woman tried to lean up, the lord dug his nail further into her skin, signaling that she was not permitted to move. Nazoki whimpered, and abandoned the motion; staring at him through squinted eyes.  
"You _told_ me to leave. Your requests have been used, you have no right- _telling me what to do_. If you wanted me to stay, you would not have released me! Why would you come to taunt me with superiority?! Have I not kept my word?! Not a single care, remained untended! I- I did everything you asked and more! Now you-"

"_Silence. Dispose _of that _obscene_ disguise, and collect your things." Cutting the vixen off, Sesshomaru tightened his grasp around her. Nazoki's expression fell, and her curls slowly regained their usual crimson shade. The vixen's ears appeared, and she shifted her gaze; obviously hurt by his words. He pulled her to her feet, and nudged her towards the town. Still irritated by his seemingly random actions, Nazoki turned back to the lord.

"I will do no such thing! You are not my master!" Immediately teary eyed, the woman started to frantically search the ground for her hairpin. Sesshomaru watched as she walked in the direction he had thrown it in, intensely studying the ground. She was still disobeying him; completely ignoring his words, and warnings. When the distance between them widened, the lord had reached his limit. How long did she expect him to endure her foolishness?

Silently stalking over to Nazoki, he gripped her shoulder, and spun her around.  
_"What did this Sesshomaru say?" _The lord spoke through clenched teeth, snapping between himself and his beast. He could wait no longer. Clearly, Nazoki did not understand. Maybe her time with the humans had tainted her mind. Whatever the case, he would not have it. The vixen backed away, scowling at him as if he was the one at fault.

"How many times must _I_, Sesshomaru, _repeat_ those words? _Do as you are told_!"

The lord pulled Nazoki against himself, and she struggled to push away. Of course, he didn't budge. It was as if a bug was fighting a lion, or in his case, a giant dog. She had no chance.  
"Release me! You- You have no right-"  
Grabbing hold of her hair, the lord firmly held her in place.  
"No." A low growl escaped the lord, and he bared his fangs.  
"No?" Scowling, Nazoki mirrored his gesture, as if to say she would not back down.

Nazoki's growl was not intimidating in the slightest. Sesshomaru was more annoyed by her attempt at defiance. The lord tightened his hand; wrapping an arm around her back.  
"No." He echoed, and without warning, the lord crashed his lips to hers. She would obey him. He would not have it any other way. It made no sense for her to be so infuriated with him, and though she struggled to break free of his steely grasp, she knew it was in vain. The vixen tried to move backwards but Sesshomaru followed; still assaulting her with his mouth.

A protesting groan escaped the woman as she was pinned against the thick trunk of a tree. The lord pushed his way past her lips, and the persistent shoves against his chest lost force; dying down to weak nudges. Tightening his arm around the small of her back, Sesshomaru nipped the woman's lower lip, earning a protesting hum. When Nazoki bit him back, he knew she had drawn blood, yet could not find it within himself to care. The lord hastily moved his lips to her neck, and Nazoki weakly smacked his armor as his teeth grazed her skin.

Low gasps of pain, and contradictory pleasure parted the woman's lips as a leg was forced between hers. Fangs sank into her neck, and Nazoki's head rolled back. Barely able to continue her protests, she nudged the man back. The lord refused to move, and bit down once more. Pleasure was derived from the pained moan he received; urging him to continue.

"Sesshomaru- Don't-" Nazoki's words were cut off by his tongue slipping over her wounds. A low snap attempted to grasp her attention, yet the vixen barely noticed when Sesshomaru's armor detached itself, and was flung to the ground behind him. The lord gripped her arm, and with one quick motion ripped the sleeve away, before pressing himself against her once more. Nazoki tried to sway the lord when his claws slipped over her dress, yet she found herself grabbing hold of his haori and pulling him closer. The unintended change of action seemed to push the man farther, and their surroundings faded into a stone wall.

"Stop-" The pleading tone did not seem sincere, when accompanied with the fact the she was pulling him against herself. Sesshomaru bit her once more before crashing his lips back to hers, and dragging her dress up her thigh. Nazoki pushed his hand away, yet he grabbed her wrist and placed her arm around his shoulders. Sharp talons could be felt, tracing up Nazoki's leg and the lord tightly squeezed her thigh. The man resumed his actions, harshly kissing and tugging at her clothes. Though she wanted to protest, Nazoki returned his gesture, and pulled his haori ajar; exposing the man's chest. He paused for a split second, and Nazoki could have sworn she saw him smirk before resuming.

Not breaking the contact of their lips, the lord scooped Nazoki up by the back of her thighs. She held his shoulders for balance, and wrapped her legs around him as he pinned her to the tree, and trailed a single nail down her chest; slicing the fabric of her dress. When the man started to draw her energy through their kiss, Nazoki moaned into his lips. never before had Sesshomaru initiated the flow of energy, yet he was being greedy. A small platform was weaved underneath her, and Sesshomaru barely set Nazoki down. She was still at the same level, and perfectly positioned in front of him. Though he had created the seat, Sesshomaru only intended to use it for one reason. He pulled Nazoki forward, pressing himself against her.

When she moaned, his tongue invaded her mouth, and her nails dug into his back, counteracting the healing of his bleeding lip. The vixen deepened her nails, obviously begging that he return her strength. The immediate surge of power had intoxicated the lord, and he obliged; positive that Nazoki could take no more. The moment he allowed her to draw her energy back, Nazoki fully leaned into him. The talons in his back were retracted, and Sesshomaru felt the familiar tightening of his chest, which only intensified, as the vixen's nails trailed down his skin. Tugging at his pants, the lord freed himself, and pulled Nazoki to the edge of the bench. Though he knew she had healed after their first encounter, he would not play so nicely this time.

Nazoki had still left, and practically refused him. When she broke the flow of their energy, he mercilessly thrust into her, earning a shrill cry of pain. Once more, her nails tightened; bunching the fabric of his haori. Sesshomaru groaned at the sensation of her renewed grasp, still finding himself unaccustomed to her grasp. The vixen immediately retracted said talons, and attempted to push him back.

"Sesshomaru-"  
_"Hush." _The man growled, pinning her once more. He started to move against her, ignoring the opposing moans.  
"Fuck y-" The words were cut off when the lord grasped Nazoki's jaw. He narrowed his eyes at her, coming to a halt. A cruelly playful smirk teased the corner of his lips, and he locked her gaze to his.  
"Is that not what you are doing?"

When Nazoki growled at him, his smirk grew more prominent. The man snapped his fangs at her, and her growl was quickly retracted. One quick movement was all that was needed to reposition the woman. She found herself leaned onto the tree over the short platform, with her back to the lord. He pressed himself against her, and pulled her back to his chest.  
"Do you oppose me?" As the man spoke, he traced a nail up her neck; sliding her hair out of the way. Nazoki leaned into him, softly murmuring what she expected to be an insult but turned into a "No" half-way. How the hell did that happen?

The lord gripped the long fabric of her dress with both hands and a loud rip filled the air. An unevenly torn skirt was all that remained, as the remnants of the prohibiting fabric were tossed to the ground. After pushing the short skirt up, Sesshomaru re-entered her, and sank his fangs into Nazoki's neck, earning a sharp cry. Reaching behind herself, the vixen wrapped a hand in the man's hair. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, filling the man with her voice. His motions roughened, only to be reflected by the hand in his hair. Grasping her thigh, Sesshomaru dug his nails into her skin. Nazoki moaned in pain, and placed a hand on the tree; leaning forward. Sesshomaru continued to harshly rock against her, groaning in pleasure. She was not supposed to be enjoying this. Apparently, the vixen did not mind his violent motions. If anything, her tone seemed to rise with lust.

Why couldn't she understand? He had made himself clear, as clear as he could, at least. He did not know what she expected of him, or why she acted as though he meant nothing. In a position like this, the woman's desires were obvious; he knew that she wanted him as badly as he craved her. Though he would never say it, he had missed her. For the vixen to refuse to return was unexpected, and unacceptable.

The lord grasped the hand in his hair, guided it around Nazoki's torso. She locked their fingers together, moving her hips against his. What did it take to punish her? Nails raked up her thigh, and pushed her to the tree trunk. Sesshomaru moved his hand from under hers, and to her clit. A loud moan met his teasing, and the vixen tightened around him. Her actions paused, only to be replaced with tempting squirms in a weak attempt at escaping his expertly positioned fingers.

Pulling away from her, Sesshomaru turned her around once more. He could not fully enjoy himself with her back to him.  
"This Sesshomaru wishes to see your face. "

Nazoki frowned at the man, as he stepped against her once more. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and connected their lips. When the vixen's leg moved up the side of his, Sesshomaru supported it with one hand and moved back inside of the woman. The plan was not to be gentle, or lose himself in her kiss. He could not allow himself to be swayed. Breaking his lips from hers, the lord growled.

Despite that fact, Nazoki pulled him back, and his motions slowed. He was losing! No, he was tricking her into thinking she won. Of course, she had no effect on him. He did not care if he hurt her, or if she wanted to serve humans and mate some despicable kitsune. Yet, the moment the woman started to drain his energy, he felt his resolve weaken. Biting her lower lip, the man pulled back and slammed into her. A pained cry graced his ears, and he continued to move. She would not trick him.

The woman moaned his name, and he felt himself internally cringe. It was true that he did not want her to have fun, and to know that she was enjoying his rough motions angered him. Sesshomaru shoved Nazoki back on the seat behind her, and gripped her hips. As he forced himself as deep as possible, another gasp met him. Moving his hand from her hip, the man placed his thumb on the nub of flesh between them; arching her back. Nazoki immediately tensed and leaned into his chest, gripping the man's haori. Her leg wrapped around the lord and he groaned; sensing her and his own limit draw near. Inching to the vixen's neck, he scraped his fangs over her skin. Nazoki wrapped an arm under his haori, and around his back; her voice ringing in his ears. When fangs sank into his own neck, Sesshomaru released, automatically biting down on her flesh, and pushing her over the edge. The vixen joined him with a loud groan, and her nails sank into his back.

The pair froze, tightly holding one another in place, before releasing breaths, which seemed to have been held for centuries. Panting, they leaned into one another, as their bliss subsided, and relaxation took their muscles. Sesshomaru stepped back, and Nazoki released him, opting to lean back into the tree. Still attempting to catch her breath, the vixen shifted her gaze, and wiped a hand over the side of her face. Gazing at a leaf, the lord moved it to his hand. Ina matter of seconds, he had rinsed himself. He then moved in front of Nazoki, and did the same for her. She breathlessly thanked him as he stepped back once more.

Sesshomaru barely adjusted his clothes, not bothering to fix his haori. He watched as Nazoki smoothed her dress as if it could be fixed. She glanced at Sesshomaru before sliding off the wooden platform on the tree, and stepping to his side. The seat behind her faded, as Nazoki straightened his garb. The woman avoided his gaze the entire time, yet slowly moved to his lips. The lord allowed her to drain his strength, as he already expected her to remove his mark. When Nazoki started to pull away, Sesshomaru gripped her hair, and locked her in a deeper kiss, stealing his energy back, and healing himself as well.

When Nazoki broke the contact, she had made sure that the energy was properly distributed; of course, giving the lord the most because he was stronger. As she stepped back, Sesshomaru watched her every move; witnessing the woman form an illusion around herself. In a matter of seconds her dress had been recreated, her ears disappeared, and her hair darkened. The lord dropped the illusion around the pair, and extended his hand to the side. Nazoki stared at said hand, and her hairpin flew back to him.

Coldly glaring at the woman, Sesshomaru offered it back. A soft smile curled the vixen's lips as she gently tugged the pin from his fingers.  
"Smile." The man commanded, still observing her reaction.  
When Nazoki peered up at the man, he pushed past her and started away. She remained in place, with a hand over her chest, wondering if she should let him leave so suddenly. Almost out of nowhere, he halted. The lord fixed a single narrowed eye on the vixen over his shoulder, and tightened his jaw.

"This Sesshomaru expects you to pack your things and leave that vile, human infested place."  
Nazoki's jaw dropped, and the lord leapt away before she could respond.

Huffing in frustration, the vixen scowled. It was obvious that he was not going to let her have a say in the matter. Without a word, she stormed away.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this update took forever! And citrus this early should be forbidden! But uh... It was worth it, Lol. Sesshy is so funny, running off to get the last word, LOL  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you all for your reviews! :)**

**Special thanks to NonieBee (**_**4352183**_**), for contributing to this chapter! She's an amazing writer, you should check out her profile, and her Gintama story "Reuniting With The Lost" (**_**8747858**_**) and "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings" (**_**9130939**_**) Gin/OC. Also, she has a new Death Note story, "Left Behind " (**_**9368877**_**) L/OC (It's freakin awesome,if you like Death Note, check it out! :D)**


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun was falling on the horizon, Nazoki went about her daily chores in the village. After changing, that is. Cooking, serving, cleaning, and most importantly entertaining. The vixen skipped around the bar, smiling at all, and refilling cups of mead. Once she found an opportunity, Nazoki slipped out of the bar. Still seething over Sesshomaru's command, and lack of tolerance, as well as understanding, Nazoki returned to her quarters. She did not have much to call her own, just a few goods, most being dresses, and a bit of jewelry. She had spent her free time making crafts, but none was necessary to keep.

The vixen tied her things in a small cloth, taking care to fold and roll her clothes. Undeniable annoyance took her, growing every time she thought of Sesshomaru. For him to initiate something like that, then felt that he could order her around once they finished... Huffing in frustration, Nazoki grabbed her bowl of saved coins, and left the inn. She offered the tailor her pay for Rin's kimono, and kept the remaining total in case she would need it in the future. Without offering a single warning, Nazoki left. It would be easier that way, as any men would probably propose and try to make her stay. The woman would undoubtedly throw a party; considering it their victory. Children would cry, and guilt Nazoki into staying until they grew old and died; it was much easier to disappear.

Still in her human disguise, the vixen started in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent. She could tell that the group was nearby; probably waiting for her. Orange light tinted the sky a million different shades, signaling the sunset. While the village appeared to be a dingy wooden structure from afar, the contents of it made it worth the stay. Behind the blanket of forest to her right, Nazoki could hear the river rushing. She would not be able to play with the nymphs today, but they would understand. Most likely, she could send a double of herself to explain to them, and they would play with its hair and send it off. It would relay their cheerful banter and farewells to her, and she could rest easy, knowing they were not worried.

When Nazoki venture into the forest, the scent of foliage and water was tainted with that of sweat; blood. Of course, it did not make her nervous, the smell was obviously humans, which were easy to defeat. Lush grass crumpled under the vixen's toes, and she wondered if she should have worn her boots. She had opted to pack them, and had not thought to put them on before she left the village. Before she could reach a conclusion, metal sounded. Barely surprised, Nazoki paused. As she turned to peer over her shoulder, footsteps rushed around her and she found herself circled by bandits. Two held swords, and the others seemed to have short daggers, and bows. In total, there were ten, all dressed in similar, dirty sets of armor, and working clothes.

Farm hands gone bad? Nazoki's surprise passed as quickly as it had come, and the vixen calmly turned to face the men pointing swords at her. Annoyance sparked within the woman, at the thought of this being Sesshomaru's fault; for commanding her to return. Of course, nothing bad would happen. A human, no matter how many, stood no chance against her. The men all wore wide smirks, as if they had hit the jackpot after a long night of gambling in a tavern.

"What's a pretty lady doing in the forest all alone?" The first to speak was one of the swordsmen. He was obviously establishing himself at the leader. The threatening tone he used raised Nazoki's eyebrow, as she waited to hear their little speech, or intended warnings.  
"It's not proper for a wench to walk around at night. Especially not in that strange dress." Another commented, and Nazoki stared at them; unfazed. Maybe her dress was a touch strange, but what could she say? Nymphs had odd taste. They loved to dress her up, and once she change her hair to dark brown, they gave her an abundance of clothes. After her encounter with Sesshomaru, Nazoki had changed into a dark blue gown. It was thin and simple, with a small slit to her thigh for easy movement.

It was possible that the vixen looked far too innocent and weak in the form of a human. Short nails, no ears... But when she saw her reflection, she thought it was pretty.

"Looks like this one is too scared boys, let's wrap it up." One man stated, yet Nazoki didn't feel like turning to see him.  
"Yeah, come with us, little lady, and maybe, if you're good, we'll let you live." Another added, and Nazoki rolled her eyes.

"What exactly do you seek? Surely, you plan more than to rob me." Though she didn't intend to, Nazoki sounded annoyed, and condescending. It took all she had not to cross her arms, and stare at the bunch as if they were the funniest, most ridiculous creatures to walk the planet.

"Oh, you'll see. You're gonna respect us when-"  
Tired of the long, dragged out conversation, Nazoki smirked. She extended a single hand, and the men stared in awe as a flame sparked in her palm. In a matter of seconds, she was cracking her whip to the ground. Humans, they just don't know when to give up. Originally, she expected them to yell "Demon" and run. Apparently, they were too stupid to do so, and instead, called her a witch. Sighing, Nazoki twirled at a speed they could not keep up with, and struck every man. Any who did not fall got a whip to the face, as Nazoki's rage boiled over. It was just frustration. Sesshomaru had made her that angry. She even wondered why she was listening to him.

Cries of surprise escaped the men as Nazoki hovered a foot above the ground. Black flames consumed her hair, causing the dark locks to writhe around her in fiery tendrils. Just as she was about to roast the men (because they would clearly continue to be bandits, even after she scared the life out of them) she was interrupted. A dark figure leapt from the trees, and slashed through the throats of the men on the ground with a single burst of energy. Utterly amazed and surprised, Nazoki's flames died down. She stared on, as what turned out to be a woman walked to her side.

The woman was dressed in a black robe, with a hood pulled over her head. When she gazed at Nazoki, the vixen found that her eyes were completely white, and seemed to glow where her iris should be. Long silky black hair hung to the woman's waist, appearing to be effortlessly beautiful. Blood red lips contrasted her pale skin, and twisted into a smirk as she stopped in front of Nazoki.

Still suspended in the air, Nazoki gazed down at the woman; completely dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think of her, and wondered why she interrupted. On top of that, when Nazoki thought to "roast" the men, she wasn't _really_ going to do it. They were still humans; weak ones at that. The woman stared up at Nazoki, seeming to silently search her soul for something. Confused, Nazoki floated to the side. The woman's dead eyes followed her, indicating that she could indeed see.

"Why did you interfere?" The vixen finally asked, and the woman's smirk widened.  
"You needed me to."  
"Huh?" Frowning in confusion, Nazoki tried to make sense of the words, and the dark tone which held them.  
"I will escort you." The woman stated, not bothering to ask if that was necessary. Without another word, the woman started in the direction Nazoki had been headed. Still frowning, Nazoki dropped to the ground, and followed behind her.  
"Wha- Who are you? I need no escort. I am perfectly capable of fending for myself!" Tightening her grasp on her whip, Nazoki ignored the weapon as it burst into a flame, and seeped into her hand. The woman ignored her for the most part, and continued walking.

Thoroughly annoyed by the righteous, pompous woman who was walking in front of her as if she was a child, Nazoki moved ahead to block the woman.  
"Listen, I appreciate your help, but my group is a short distance away. I can fend for myself." The vixen repeated, trying not to sound angry with the woman. For some reason her annoyance had been furthered. Especially when the woman passed her, stating "come on, pup".

How dare she? Who did she think she was? Nazoki was almost three centuries old! In the past she had stated that she was over two hundred to Jaken, to point out that she was no longer a child, but this was preposterous! Sesshomaru was closer, and Nazoki assumed it was because he felt her heart beat through the ring. In a matter of seconds, the lord stood in front of Nazoki, between her and the woman. But he paid the woman no mind. He was facing Nazoki staring straight down at her. Though she was surprised, the vixen stopped herself from backing away mid-step. The lord's golden eyes held an obvious question, which Nazoki did not know the answer to. Who the heck was that woman?

Breaking the eye contact, Nazoki placed her hands together.  
"Forgive me, M'lord, I did not mean to call you..."  
"Call?" He asked, and Nazoki nodded. She motioned to the ring on his hand, and he mirrored her nod in understanding. The reason he had come to her was because it overheated, and started to pulse more quickly than usual. He had not known that it was her calling him; if anything, he figured that it _probably_ had to do with her, so he came.

The woman was standing behind him, watching the pair. After a short second, she approached the man, and bowed. Not a regular, respectful bow, though. She knelt before him, and lowered her head as if she was reporting back to him. Sesshomaru turned to face her, a slight frown playing on his features.

"Lord, forgive me for the untimely encounter. As I was on my way to find you, I saw this pup in danger. I felt obligated to assist her, as she was not in the position to defend herself."

Nazoki's jaw immediately dropped and she frowned at the woman. Sesshomaru's ring pulsed, and he glanced at the vixen over his shoulder. The blank expression he held convinced Nazoki that he believed this random woman's word.

"I beg your pardon! I was doing-"  
"I am Hitomi; come to serve you in any way you deem fit." The woman peered up at Sesshomaru, and Nazoki silently seethed over her strong, yet delicate features. A small chain hung from her hair, holding a silver crescent on her forehead, which only furthered Nazoki's foul mood. First Sesshomaru and now this. Another reason to be angry was not necessary at the moment, but that was exactly what she had.

Jealously tinged within the vixen at the words "in any way". What did she mean? To serve Sesshomaru in any way? That did not sound like anything Nazoki wanted this woman to do. All Nazoki wished for was that this woman jumped off of a cliff, possibly into the jagged rocks below. Extra points if she could manage to impale herself, or land on her head.

"That is not necessary." The lord spoke in his usual calm tone. The smoldering tone that Nazoki didn't want this _"Hitomi" _woman to hear. When the woman's lips curled into a smirk, Nazoki pressed herself into Sesshomaru's back. He turned to frown at her over his shoulder, as if asking why she felt the need to be all over him. Well, little did he know, Nazoki was contemplating turning into a fox and walking around his legs until his scent was completely masked with her own.

"Ah, but my lord, are you entirely sure of that? Do you not seek powerful artifacts?" Hitomi asked, and Nazoki tightened her grasp on Sesshomaru's haori. He was still staring at the vixen, clearly not understanding. The man slowly turned to gaze at Hitomi, before raising an eyebrow.  
"Explain yourself." He commanded, and she nodded.  
"But of course... Have you heard of the Shadow Bow?"  
Sesshomaru slightly nodded, and Nazoki continued to scowl at the woman, peeking over the lord's shoulder. Because he was taller than her, she slightly raised herself from the ground; barely floating a few inches higher than she stood.

"I have the string. The rest is lost, and must be found to put together."  
Sesshomaru continued to blankly stare at Hitomi, waiting for her point. When she did not continue, the lord grew somewhat impatient.  
"That is of no concern to this one." The lord stated, and Nazoki peered at him. From the side, she studied the maroon stripes of his cheeks, and her lips curled into a smirk.

"Do you not know that the Shadow Bow is capable of shrouding the entire land in darkness? Surely, only you could control it." Hitomi reasoned, and Nazoki's scowl reappeared. Sesshomaru coldly stared down at the woman.  
"Hn."

Convinced that the interaction as over, Nazoki tightened her hands on the man's haori. He glanced at her, and Hitomi continued.  
"Another from my clan seeks the bow. It will surely be pieced together, and I may be slain in the process. I humbly request your protection, as well as aid, my lord. If the bow is indeed found, you may do as you please with it."

That last line seemed to catch Sesshomaru's attention. Seconds passed, and the man nodded.  
"Hn."

With that, he started away, only to turn to peer at Nazoki who was still clutching his haori. She seemed to have forgotten her irritation towards him. Instead, the vixen was focused on Hitomi. The woman was raising to her feet, watching Sesshomaru and Nazoki. Seeing that the lord appeared to be annoyed with her hovering behind him like a child, Nazoki backed away and allowed him to continue towards the camp. So he was still upset with her; great. Hitomi passed Nazoki, walking behind Sesshomaru.

The vixen dropped her human disguise, allowing her ears and tail to be seen. Crimson leaked into her falsely dark hair, as her nails and fangs elongated. As Nazoki looked on in confusion, Hitomi stopped and turned to her.  
"Come on pup. You wouldn't want to get left behind in the dark." The woman turned back around and continued behind Sesshomaru, whom was still walking away.  
Tightening her jaw, Nazoki balled her hands in to fists. Irritation welled within the vixen, and she suppressed the urge to huff at Hitomi. Though she had been upset with Sesshomaru, she had been excited to return. Now this mystery woman came from who knows where, looking to join Sesshomaru's group. The lord glanced back at Nazoki, commanding her to follow with his eyes. Sighing the vixen obliged. This didn't look like it was going in the right direction.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, so it took a while to update, but I tried not to take _too_ long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think the new, mysterious woman (who seems to be trying to make Nazoki look bad) is? So many questions! lol **

**Thank you for all your reviews, they make me smile, and remember, even if you don't have an account, you can still comment.****Until next time, take care :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Upon rejoining the group, Nazoki was warmly greeted by Rin. The two exchanged wide grins, and playful words, while hugging as though years had passed. Sesshomaru watched on from his spot beside A-Un.

"Milord, I don't see why that vixen has returned! Everything was getting so peaceful, and we were finally getting some good travels in!"

When Jaken found that Sesshomaru had not even glanced at him, he saw it as a sign of possible agreement. The toad continued, completely oblivious to Sesshomaru's command for Nazoki to return.  
"Just when it got back to normal, that pesky vixen has to step in an get in the way! Why doesn't she go home already?!" By the time Jaken turned to gaze up at Sesshomaru, it was too late. A heavy fist was being dropped on his head, thoroughly silencing the toad. The lord studied the immediate cheerful air that settled over the clearing as Nazoki and Rin arranged a small pile of leaves and twigs. In a matter of seconds, the vixen had ignited said fuel. Rin's jubilant expression was illuminated by the light as she excitedly nodded to Nazoki. The girl seemed to hold the vixen in high esteem, possibly even looking up to her.

In all of the time Nazoki had been with the group, Sesshomaru had found that there was a certain expression she made only for Rin. An oddly soft, motherly light would dance into Nazoki's eyes; reflected in her gentle tone of voice. It was enough to make Sesshomaru himself want to smile, but of course, Sesshomaru would do no such thing. Instead, the lord would silently observe, and appreciate from afar.

"Alright, stay with the lord; I will collect your meal." Nazoki gracefully rose to her feet from her spot beside Rin, leaving the girl to warm herself by the fire.  
"Okay!" The cheerful tone belonged to the girl herself, and she grinned up at Nazoki. The moment the vixen started into the forest, she was appalled by what she found. In all of her excitement to meet with Rin, Nazoki had completely forgotten Hitomi. Though she had been unsure, now Nazoki was positive she knew what that woman was. And she didn't like it one bit. Hitomi was approaching the group, donning an armful of food. _Human_ food. _Rin's_ food.

The woman's white eyes glowed under her hood, and Nazoki's gaze settled on an animal beside her. Frozen in place, the vixen fearfully watched as Hitomi drew nearer, with a large white wolf at her side. When the wolf bared it's fangs in a snarl, Nazoki found herself shrieking, and stumbled away.

Confusion settled over the group, as Nazoki jumped from the edge of the trees and scrambled behind Sesshomaru. Frowning, the lord turned to gaze at her over his shoulder. She was clutching his haori as if she would die at any moment. Seconds later, Hitomi walked into the clearing and offered Rin food. Sesshomaru watched on, seeing a wolf trail from the forest behind the woman.

"Erm... Lord Sesshomaru, who is this?" The girl asked, and Hitomi introduced herself. The woman respectfully bowed to Rin, once more kneeling on the ground. Standing up, Sesshomaru moved to Rin's side; unsure of the wolf's intentions. He did not need a repeat of their meeting. It bowed alongside Hitomi, and Rin stared on curiously.

"Rin does not eat food from strangers. The Lord and Nazoki told her not to."  
Hitomi nodded, and Nazoki internally praised the girl from her spot on the ground. Sesshomaru had abandoned her. Great, another reason to be upset with him.  
"Rin, the food is safe." Sesshomaru informed, and the girl peered up at him before nodding. Nazoki pursed her lips, as Rin plucked a berry from an odd cluster of roots. It didn't make sense. Nazoki was going to get the food, why did Hitomi do it?

"Mm, this is really good!" The girl exclaimed, and Nazoki's jaw almost dropped. The vixen pulled her legs under herself as Hitomi replied.  
"I am glad you like it. Those berries grow underground, only wolves can smell them."

Crossing her arms, Nazoki frowned at the distant group, which used to be her own. The vixen peered to her right, and saw Jaken with a knot on his head. At least he was still on her side. When the toad noticed that she was gazing at him, he frowned.  
"What? What do you want?" Annoyance hung in his voice, and Nazoki's hope died. Of course, Jaken wasn't on her side. He was not on anybody's side.

"What do you think of Hitomi?" Nazoki murmured, hoping to keep her question private. Jaken studied her for a moment before standing up.  
"At least she's not a coward." The toad muttered, walking towards the group.

Okay. So nobody was on her side. Wonderful. Hitomi was talking to Sesshomaru, though he was not responding. Rin was happily eating her food, and Jaken moved to sit beside the fire.  
"You're still on my side right?" Turning to whisper to A-Un, Nazoki placed a hand on the two-headed dragon's back. One of its heads raised, and nuzzled into Nazoki's hand. A slight smile played on the vixen's lips as she softly pet the dragon.  
"Of course you are... I find the best grazing grass after all..."  
How pathetic. Giving herself encouragement while everybody else enjoyed _Hitomi's_ company.

When Nazoki glanced back at the group, she found Hitomi staring at her. Fire illuminated the woman's features, and ever so slowly, her dark lips curled into a smirk. A twisted, snarling little smirk. Nobody else could see it. The hood of her form-fitting robe blocked her face from the view of all but Nazoki. Thoroughly appalled, Nazoki slightly tilted her head, and raised a brow. This was the equivalent of an "oh, no you didn't" moment. Though Nazoki did not want Sesshomaru and Rin to think she returned only after losing her mind; that was not acceptable. The vixen snarled at Hitomi, only widening her expression. Almost out of nowhere, the wolf started to stalk towards Nazoki.

Sesshomaru was watching the animal, and knew that Kitsune and canines did not mix. It made perfect sense for Nazoki to be fearful of a dog, especially a wolf. Of course, such a small phobia would need to be overcome. When the creature started towards the vixen, Sesshomaru noted that the fur of her tail puffed, and nNzoki's ears flattened. Hitomi seemed completely oblivious to the wolf's movements, and continued talking about her clan. Something about mystics and wolves; he wasn't really paying attention.

Low warning growls filled the air, and the attention of all snapped to Nazoki and the wolf. The vixen had shifted, and taken a defensive stance. She and the white wolf were baring their teeth, snarling at one another. Sesshomaru noted that Nazoki was larger. Though the wolf stood almost as tall as his thigh, Nazoki was to his hip. Fur stood on edge, and both animals sneered and glared at one another. Hitomi remained in place with her arms folded, not bothering to raise a single finger.

"Nazoki!" Rin interrupted, and the vixen snapped her attention to the girl by the fire. Sesshomaru watched as Nazoki's form changed with a puff of smoke. When she was in her human form, Nazoki shifted her gaze back to the wolf. Sesshomaru realized that she had been conversing with the animal, as she was thoroughly frustrated.  
"How dare you! You- _Flea ridden mongrel_!" Hissing the words, Nazoki flung her fist down as if she would hit something. The wolf continued to growl, and Sesshomaru wondered what Nazoki was referring to. He had not been paying attention to their conversation, or trying to decipher the growls. If anything it sounded like a warning to him, that and a few threats. Confusion rippled throughout the group as the vixen crossed her arms and turned away.

"You haven't the slightest idea of what I'm capable of! Call me pup one more time!" Flames consumed Nazoki and she whipped around.

"You might have longer fangs but I have _thumbs_! I can make you into a meal!"

"Hitomi. Control your companion." Snapping his gaze to the woman beside him, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Obviously, her wolf was the one at fault. Nazoki had still been sitting down; the wolf approached _her_. While Sesshomaru had not been paying much attention to Hitomi or anything that was being said, he knew that it was unlike a kitsune to start confrontation with a canine. That was an obvious losing battle, on the kitsune's part. Hitomi peered at Sesshomaru, and quickly nodded.

"Taeko, apologize!"  
The wolf paused, and the wrinkles of its snout slowly disappeared. It glanced back at Hitomi, before slowly nodding. Nazoki glared down at the creature, ready to ignite it's annoyingly beautiful white fur. A low whine broke free of its throat, and it briskly turned away. Sesshomaru understood what it said this time, and he was not pleased. Nazoki's eyes grew wide, and she pursed her lips.

_"Well, It seems our fun is up. I am sorry that you are a Blood-Head with thumbs, and small fangs. Good night." _With that, the wolf calmly turned around, taking care to swish its tail towards Nazoki. Sesshomaru coldly watched on, thoroughly annoyed by the wolf's words. Nazoki clenched her teeth, and crossed her arms.  
"They are _not small_!" She obviously could not handle a small amount of taunting. Especially when it came to her looks. Vanity; no Kitsune is complete without it. The wolf walked to Hitomi's side before laying down at her feet. Rin finished her meal of berries, and root vegetables before walking to A-Un's side and laying down. The girl curiously peered up at Nazoki, who was completely focused on the wolf at this point.

When she bid the vixen "Good night", her flame immediately died down. Nazoki nodded, and forced a smile.  
"Good night Rin, I will collect your breakfast before you awaken." It sounded as if she was assuring herself, more than anything, but the girl nodded.  
"Okay!"

Nazoki started towards the fire and shifted into a fox. The vixen sat down, staring at the flames. Hitomi continued her boring talk about the Shadow Bow, yet Sesshomaru focused on the wolf, and the vixen. They would occasionally make eye contact, and the wolf would raise one lip; referring to its fangs. Nazoki would respond in kind, threatening it with the fire between them. The flames would push towards the wolf, whom seemed unfazed by the threat.

Gazing at the fire, Sesshomaru remained in place. He knelt down, and decided to manipulate the fire himself. Hitomi seemed to take this as a cue to sit as well, unaware of his game with Nazoki. The lord's golden eyes intently studied the flames, as Nazoki pushed the tips towards him. An invisible smirk curled his lips, as Hitomi's drab voice grew into an undertone. What could she possibly have this much to say about? After hearing that she was from some sort of underground mystic clan, which merged with a wolf clan, he had lost all interest. With one quick push of the flames, Sesshomaru found that he had covered Nazoki in fire. The fox fell back, chirping in delight, and before he knew it she had shifted to her human form. Light laughter filled the air, and Nazoki leaned up on her elbows, covering her mouth.

Seeing that this 'Fire play' had completely erased the thought of the wolf, Sesshomaru pushed the flames towards Nazoki once more. To his surprise, the vixen caught them in her hands and formed the fire into a ball. She playfully smirked at Sesshomaru, and the flames turned blue as she tossed them to him. The lord caught the ball in one hand, and tightened his grasp, which made it explode into what seemed to be a million tiny embers.

Hitomi had stopped talking once she realized the odd interaction. She did not know what to make of it, but she knew her wolf had warned Nazoki about getting in the way. That one with such small claws and teeth would do no good. She had a plan, and nothing would get in her way. Once the shadow bow was pieced together, the celestial maiden would be freed. Hitomi would be granted a wish, and all would fall into place. The campfire between the three turned green, and Sesshomaru slightly frowned. He knew Nazoki's flame could change; not that she could color separate ones. Maybe it was because she had started the fire.

"Would you like to join me for a bath, pup?"  
Immediately frowning, Nazoki shifted her gaze to Hitomi. Sesshomaru also turned to look at the woman, though he could not see her eyes.  
"I am over two hundred years old." The vixen narrowed her eyes at Hitomi, and much to her surprise, the woman chuckled.  
"You only have _one_ tail." She pointed out, and Nazoki crossed her arms. The vixen turned her head as if to say, "I don't need to explain myself to you". Hitomi chuckled once more as she stood up.  
"Very well. I shall return." Hitomi elegantly walked into the dark forest surrounding the group, and her footsteps could be heard growing farther away.

As the woman left, Nazoki avoided looking at her. Sesshomaru blankly stared at the vixen, demanding answers with his eyes. When Nazoki glanced at him, she immediately flicked her eyes to the wolf. It was still laying opposite of Nazoki, beside Sesshomaru. The lord gazed down at it before nodding.  
"Go." He commanded, and in a matter of seconds, it obliged.

Once alone, Nazoki slowly moved around the fire and to Sesshomaru's side. He continued to curiously eye her, still expecting her to explain her interaction with the wolf. Instead, Nazoki ended up practically sitting on him. She started to rub her palms on his haori, frowning the whole time. Sesshomaru remained in place, and Nazoki squirmed around, rubbing her back against his mokomoko.

A blank expression took the lord, and his brow barely furrowed.  
"Nazoki..."  
Coming to a halt, the vixen peered up at him. When their eyes met, she paused before moving behind the lord. Much to his surprise, she pulled him into a hug, and started nuzzling into his neck.  
"Are you scent marking this Sesshomaru?"

Stopping once more, Nazoki took a second to respond. One of her nails barely scraped along the lord's neck, pushing his silver locks away. Sesshomaru glanced at her over his shoulder, only to find Nazoki awkwardly staring at him.  
"Eh... No? This is just... How Kitsune greet one another..."

Turning around, Sesshomaru grabbed one of Nazoki's hands.  
"Do you wish to know how Inu greet one another?"  
Upon seeing the playful smirk that curled his lips, Nazoki combusted. Internally snickering, Sesshomaru moved towards her. Nazoki remained in place wondering what he might do.

* * *

**A/N: Yaay, two chapter in two days. And they're both longer than my old updates. I know two OCs can be excessive, but this just makes it interesting, huh? lol**  
** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your comments :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Mesmerized by the pools of melted gold which were Sesshomaru's eyes, Nazoki held his gaze. A nervous sense of curiosity had sparked within the vixen upon seeing the barely visible, yet playful curl of his lips. The lord inched towards her, and Nazoki shifted her gaze, willing her flames to die down. The moment he had murmured about the way Inu greet one another, she knew he was planning something far from a greeting. As if he was taking his revenge for her obvious lie. Of course, he would know that she was scent marking him, to act as though it was some form of Kitsune greeting was ridiculous.  
"Th- the way Inu greet one another?" The vixen echoed, shifting her gaze to the small fire behind the man. Nazoki bit down on her lip, positive that she would receive no answer before the lord did whatever he had planned. Sesshomaru was intentionally making her wait; making her nervous. When the man stopped within centimeters of her lips, she practically felt him smirk.

As she figured he would simply kiss her, Nazoki slightly tilted her head in an invitation. Her eyes slowly closed, despite the fact that Sesshomaru was still watching her.

"Hello." The man murmured in his regular smoldering tone which- Wait. What? Frowning, Nazoki peered at Sesshomaru, unsure of whether she should be embarrassed. She had fully anticipated a kiss. Not a joke. Nevertheless, she could not stop herself from laughing at the unexpectedly funny misportrayal of the lord's intentions. The nearly invisible smirk he held slightly grew as the man leaned back; silently enjoying the vixen's laugh. He watched as she placed a hand over her mouth as if she could stifle the delightful giggle, or hide her grin.

Shaking her head, Nazoki managed to hush herself.  
"How cruelly misleading_, M'lord_. I'm afraid you will leave me less than satisfied after such a joke." Raising an eyebrow, Nazoki maintained her smile. Sesshomaru mirrored the raise of her brow, positive she had intentionally avoided his name to tease him.  
"Hn."

The small nod, which accompanied his low hum let on to the fact that he indeed intended to deprive Nazoki of his contact. Still filled with playful energy, Nazoki eyed the man, and slowly nodded.  
"Very well, I will accept your _prude_ tendencies."

Sesshomaru studied the vixen's devious smirk, expecting her to do the exact opposite of what she said. Kitsune may be tricky, but she was not impossible to read. Especially after getting to know her. Nazoki stood up, and even offered an all-too mirthful bow before starting away. The lord turned to face her as she slowly started towards the forest; teasingly stating that she could join Hitomi for a bath. He remained in place, resting on the balls of his feet, and watching her with obvious expressionless suspicion.

When she was only a few steps away, Nazoki paused, and turned to face Sesshomaru. He was still eying her. Thinking quickly, she snapped her gaze towards Rin and Jaken's sleeping forms; curled against A-Un.  
"Is that an ork?" Gasping the words, Nazoki was pleased when Sesshomaru immediately gazed towards his subordinates. Diversion successful. As the man was distracted, Nazoki made her move. No time was wasted before she literally tackled the lord. Pinning the man to the ground, Nazoki triumphantly grinned down at him. Sesshomaru, obviously, couldn't be hurt by something like that. He slowly fixed his eyes to Nazoki, feeling his lips barely curl with amusement. She really thought she had him trapped. The victorious grin she held spoke loudly enough.

The vixen moved towards him, as if to establish a kiss. Being equally crafty, Sesshomaru remained in place.  
"The wolf is behind you." The man murmured, and Nazoki froze in place. Wide eyed, the vixen, started to cautiously lean up, as if looking at the wolf would save her. She had lost all focus on Sesshomaru in a matter of milliseconds, even her poor attempt at restraining him lessened. Internally snickering, the lord gripped her hips, and quickly traded places with the vixen. A small squeak of surprise escaped Nazoki, and she tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's haori and mokomoko as she was pushed to the ground; suddenly farther from the fire. Frowning up at Sesshomaru's calmly smug expression, Nazoki snarled.

Thoroughly amused, the lord echoed her growl, and inched towards her. The playful warning earned another chuckle from the vixen, and she slightly looked away. One of her hands gently slid over Sesshomaru's shoulder, and ventured to a stray lock of his silver hair, which had fallen around her. The slight distraction was used to knock one of the lord's legs out of place; throwing off his balance, and providing the perfect chance to reclaim her power position.

Nazoki nudged the man to the side, and used his weight to roll on top of him; still grinning. A barely noticeable breeze carried the heat of the nearby fire towards the pair, yet received no attention. Sesshomaru found himself in another competitive restraint, yet ignored that fact. The lord leaned onto his elbows, still peering up at Nazoki. He bent his knees, choosing to rest one foot on the ground. Nazoki tilted her head, and grinned at the man as her weight was shifted with his movement. Though he remained expressionless, it was apparent that Sesshomaru was having just as much fun as Nazoki.

Immediately trying to correct her smile, the vixen forced an obviously false frown. A low growl escaped her, sparking a renewed sense of entertainment in the lord. He leaned towards Nazoki, mimicking the "warning" with a softer voice. Sesshomaru watched as she inched closer, lowering her tone as well. A blight spark of an unknown expression flickered into her emerald eyes, reflecting her enjoyment. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru was positive it wasn't the reflection of embers in the fire. The vixen's crimson curls blocked most of the light; only allowing a few strays beams to rest over her face. One of the lord's nails gently traced a small line up the vixen's thigh; stopping and growing repetitive, only when he could move no farther without shifting his weight. When barely any space was left between the two, their voices died to a barely audible rumble, and curled their lips into slight smirks.

Though her eyes were nearly closed, the vixen found that Sesshomaru was staring at what appeared to be the fire. One of her hands slipped to the man's jaw, yet received no response. Frowning, she closed the small distance between their lips, figuring that if the lord was not pulling back, there was nothing to concern herself with. And while she may have been right, she was also incredibly wrong.

"N- N- **Nazoki! **_What do you think you are doing to the lord?!"_

Breaking the contact, the vixen snapped her eyes to Jaken. The toad had apparently been roused by the small growling match, and was staring at her wide eyed. Leaning up, Nazoki glanced down at herself and Sesshomaru, realizing how utterly wrong the image would appear.  
"I- I'm not- Well-"

Shifting her gaze between Jaken and Sesshomaru, Nazoki tried to think of some sort of excuse. To no avail, of course, and the man didn't seem to mind the odd predicament.  
"Th- The lord... Uhh..." Though she tried, Nazoki found her voice completely failing her. Sesshomaru did not care to help, he was curious to see what she would say. From the looks of things, the answer was nothing.

Nazoki started to move, only to be pulled back into the kiss by a hand, which had mysteriously worked its way into her hair. Sesshomaru refused to let her turn away from him, and ignored the fact that Nazoki had practically gone pale and frozen. She tried to manage a response, and found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Jaken. The poor toad looked as though his jaw could never be hinged again. His eyes were wider than Nazoki's, yet Sesshomaru paid him no mind.

The vixen could not understand how Sesshomaru was managing such an ardent kiss on his own. Forced to turn back to the lord, Nazoki moved her lips against his; still bordering between looking at Jaken, and closing her eyes. The toad was not moving. Simply stared at them as they kissed. Sesshomaru fully sat up, causing Nazoki to lean back against his knee. The man gently traced a nail along her jaw, and allowed his hand to fall from her hair to the ground behind him. Apparently, the lord had no problem with embarrassing Nazoki by use of a public display of affection. Or something similar to affection. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable, yet oh so irresistible. Moreover, where the heck had Jaken been when Nazoki had started covering Sesshomaru in her scent?

Sesshomaru allowed Nazoki to pull back, clearly amused by her discomfort. The vixen gazed at Jaken with eyes almost as wide as his. She tried to find something to say to him, and ignore the lord's lack of expression. He was paying Jaken no mind, opting to stare at Nazoki (probably to gauge her reaction).  
"J- Jaken... I wasn't- We weren't- Well, it-..." Finding that she could think of nothing to say (especially after that), Nazoki simply shook her head. The vixen innocently moved to the ground beside Sesshomaru, well aware of the fact that all eyes were on her. She was just lucky that Rin had not awoken.

When Jaken and Sesshomaru continued to stare, Nazoki concealed herself with an illusion; opting for invisibility. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow yet did not speak. The lord glanced at Jaken, of whom appeared to have gone into shock. That toad ruined a perfectly good moment.  
"Jaken..."  
Forming a rock in his hand, Sesshomaru chucked it at the nosy runt. Obviously, it smacked Jaken in the head, and he fell back against A-Un. That should teach him to interrupt Sesshomaru's fun. Next time, he'll feign sleep or something; make himself equally scarce.

Nazoki was too busy hiding behind her illusions to resume. How bothersome. To think that the same night she returned he would be able to play with her. It was rather unexpected, as he had imagined she would remain angry for a while. Wind rustled the surrounding trees, and carried away a small sigh as the lord gazed into the fire. He assumed the change in Nazoki's attitude had something to do with Hitomi, yet did not see the significance of the woman. Though it was baffling, he still attempted to understand the situation. Nazoki moved from his side, yet he did not bother to look towards the vixen.

She walked towards Rin and Jaken (whom was currently in a forced state of sleep), before leaping into a tree to rest. It was obvious that she had moved because she smelled the wolf approaching. If there was one thing most regular canines could not do, it was climb a tree. However, demons surpassed standard limitations.

Moments after Nazoki had taken her leave, Hitomi and her wolf entered the clearing. The woman had removed her hood, and her damp ebony hair clung to her clothes as she moved. The white wolf trailed closely behind her, also wet from bathing.

"Ah, my lord, you remain awake. The others have retired for the night?" As the woman spoke, her white eyes scanned over the group. She moved to Sesshomaru's side, and sat where Nazoki once was. The lord offered a slight nod, and glanced at her before returning his gaze to the fire.

"Well, if you do not mind, I would like to tell you more of the shadow bow."  
Folding her legs under herself, Hitomi watched as her wolf laid beside her. She placed a hand in its back, and watched the dance of the flames.  
"Hn."Nodding, once more, Sesshomaru waited for what he knew would be an hour long, one-sided conversation. He did not know the woman yet, nor did he trust her, but the more she spoke, the more opportunity she had to slip up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the unusually long wait! I got sort of stumped and had to plan some things, lol. Hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter, and thank you for your reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Staring into the fire, Sesshomaru listened to Hitomi talk about the shadow bow. The mystic really did speak too much. Nevertheless, he paid attention, only to find if he could learn something.

"Once it is pieced back together, it's said to unleash a wave of power that is said to destroy whomever attempts to wield it. If they are not powerful enough, that is. The pieces are hidden under stones. In the middle of three sets of power trees. The riddle goes, 'Fairies play where I may lay; beneath the mark clothed in dark'. The trees are Oak, Vine, and Ash."

Remaining expressionless, Sesshomaru gazed at the woman.  
"Faeries?" He repeated, and Hitomi nodded. "Vine is a tree?"  
Once more, the mystic nodded, and pet her wolf. The lord turned to peer at Rin and Jaken, and eventually Nazoki. The vixen was seated on a low branch, and leaning against the tree. Amused, Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Hitomi. She did not seem to notice what he had. Nazoki was pretending to sleep, while actually watching him and the mystic. She had been exhibiting odd behavior since her return. Maybe she was pregnant or something? Nevertheless, he would have been able to smell the change in her scent; that was an unlikely explanation.

Now that he thought about it, why was that? They had mated twice; it only made sense for her to at least be slightly pregnant, right? Well, that was not possible, but he wondered if Nazoki had done something sly. She never commented on the risk of carrying his pup. That was a suspicious thought. He did not think it was possible, but the more he contemplated it, the more he came to the same conclusion. Nazoki had probably been weaving some sort of solid illusion. Then again, it was still unknown as to whether she could or not. Even if Sesshomaru could figure how to do it, he was far more powerful than the vixen. He had managed to recreate his arm though. It was easy to maintain, unless he was sleeping. It also came in handy, and could move in ways previously deemed impossible. Nevertheless, the lord was not trying to scare the life out of Rin.

Hitomi's white eyes had fixated on the man, and he watched as her lips continued to move. Why was it so difficult to pay attention to her? He could make it through one bit of her conversation, but the moment she paused, he lost all interest. Maybe it was because she constantly spoke in the same calm tone. Her pitch never rose, and her expression did not seem to change much. She was just... Boring. Moreover, she talked too much. What a dreadful combination. Normally, the lord would stare at the sky around this time. He would watch the moon fall, and enjoy a sunrise, which he had seen so many times alone, and contemplate any thought that crossed him. Despite his years, the sunrise and sunset always managed to be a bit different from the last. No two ever seemed the same, and he enjoyed the silent surprise of a new array of colors.

Abruptly standing up, Sesshomaru started to look for a better place to view the sky.  
"Lord..."  
Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder at Hitomi. Oh, was she still talking? He had completely forgotten.  
"If you desire to keep the bow from the wrong hands, and possess the string, why do you not destroy it?"

The woman remained silent for a second, obviously contemplating his words.  
"Because it is one of a kind. It would do well with the proper keeper." She finally answered. Without a word, Hitomi pushed herself to her feet as well. Sesshomaru started away and the woman followed. Well, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Before morning fully arrived, Nazoki had taken care to collect Rin's meal as promised. She slowly strolled through the dark forest, collecting berries and vegetables as she found them. All the while, Nazoki kept her foraged goods in a makeshift basket. Nocturnal vision was perfect for this sort of thing. Stopping beside a small tree, Nazoki spied a few ripe apples. Rin liked apples. Her meal would be much better than that ridiculous wolf woman's. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Nazoki reached over herself and plucked the crimson fruit from the tree. She carefully placed it in her basket, so not to smash anything she had found so far. Seconds passed, and Nazoki continued to pick the apples. Rin would have so many that she would not be able to keep herself from telling Nazoki she was better than Hitomi with her idiotic special berries. As she walked, Nazoki caught sight of a large pheasant.

That would easily top Hitomi. Smirking, the vixen focused on the bird. It was nesting and she could easily move in for the kill. Drifting above the ground, Nazoki silently floated to the sleeping bird. She took care not to alarm it of its fate as she held out a single hand, and balanced her basket in the other.

Moments later, Nazoki was holding a bird by the neck. Rin would be so pleased with her meal she would never accept food from Hitomi again. She would tell her that it was Nazoki's job, and refuse those dreadful berries the woman had found. As the vixen started back towards the clearing, she felt the grin she had worn fade. Sesshomaru had never returned after he left with Hitomi. She wondered where they had gone, and why. Ignoring the thought, Nazoki continued about her way. She pushed through the last bit of greenery and into the clearing to prepare Rin's meal.

Once the fire was started, and Nazoki had carefully cleaned her hunt, she suspended smaller bits of the meat over the fire with the use of cleaned stakes. The vixen placed her basket of berries on the ground, and glanced at Rin and Jaken. Still sleeping. Hopefully before Rin woke, the meal would be ready. Time was spent suspending the few carrots and mushrooms she had found. When all was prepared, Nazoki noticed that the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Pushing herself up from her kneeling position, the vixen scanned her eyes over the clearing. It was normal for the lord to be elsewhere while she cooked, or even while she slept, but she had seen him leave with Hitomi.

The other woman had to still be with him, as she had yet to return as well. Shifting her gaze, Nazoki wondered if the pair had left to find the bow she had spoken of together. Had Sesshomaru really taken her with him as he left on one of his... Well whatever he always went to do. The point was, had Sesshomaru left with that woman, and her alone? Turning to glance over the clearing once more, Nazoki took care to examine the treetops as well. She could smell Sesshomaru nearby. Surely if she used the excuse of presenting him with a bit of meat, she would not seem as if she was trying to spy. Turning to the fire, Nazoki pulled one of the stakes out of the ground. Pheasant breast; that was a good cut. Positive that the lord would enjoy the small meal, Nazoki started towards his scent. It was not much, but he was most likely carnivorous. Not many dogs eat fruit or vegetables of their own free will. It was possible, yet unlikely. Tightening her grip on the stake, Nazoki continued towards Sesshomaru's scent. Anxiousness swelled within her, and she lifted the bit of raw meat to her lips. She only nibbled at a small corner, knowing he wouldn't mind.

Honestly, she wondered if he had even eaten since the last time she had offered him food. Sesshomaru did not seem to need any sustenance for extended periods of time, and didn't smell of game. It was always possible that he appreciated smaller prey though... Maybe she should have gotten him a newt or two... But she was already pushing her way through the forest. Well, if she found one along the way, that would be fine. A slight breeze rustled the trees around her as she caught sight of the lord. He was laying under a tree atop a small hill, positioned towards the direction the moon had fallen. The man appeared to be sleeping.

As did Hitomi. She and her wolf were stretched out beside the man. Squinting her eyes, Nazoki stared at the pair. She did not make any attempt at exiting the foliage, simply stared. They were not touching, but the fact that he felt comfortable enough to sleep near the woman. He had her ring; she was connected to him. The vixen's lips tightened at her thought, as she looked on with stern disapproval. She could set him on fire. Right now. One that actually hurt not playful, harmless flames. In addition, Hitomi would be marred as well, simply for being so close to him. The wolf would ignite, and be forced to live a naked, hairless mutt for a month. How was that for a confidence booster?

Even Nazoki knew dogs loved their tails. If just a tiny bit was cut in an odd way, they would hang their heads in shame until it re-grew. The same might even work for Sesshomaru. As for Hitomi, Nazoki did not know much about her. She could bite her, or whip her; something like that. Teach that woman not to call her "pup" anymore. This had far surpassed a passive aggressive war now. Raising the pheasant to her lips once more, Nazoki bit into it. Sesshomaru was not hungry. If he was, Hitomi could get him a meal. Maybe even some of her "special wolf berries". Turning away, the vixen started back towards the camp. She took care to fully devour the pheasant on her way, and tossed the stake away. The vixen even caught sight of a newt. A second passed as Nazoki gazed at it.

She did not like those things anyway; they were too small, and pointless. Averting her eyes, the vixen continued back to the clearing. She peered at the fire, which was slowly roasting Rin's meal. Though she knew it was not good to take her aggression out on human food (as it had a tendency to break back in the village), Nazoki gave the flames a boost. They exploded into a fire as tall as her, and burned black. Well, that was prettier. Hopefully, the color wouldn't affect the taste. The logs Nazoki had used for fuel popped and sizzled, due to the unexpected boost of temperature, yet she paid it no mind. She would find A-Un a nice field to graze in. Preferably one in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru and his sleeping companion.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, an update :) Lol**  
**Jealousy is so awesome Haha.**


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as Nazoki reached a small grassy field. Morning dew coated each green blade and hung in the air around her. From the scent in the air, she could tell that it would be a nice meal for A-Un. The vixen made a mental note of the location. Another smell had mingled with that of the grass, yet she had chosen to pay it no mind. It wasn't until she turned to gaze at a small hill that she felt a tug at her heart strings. The vixen stared at the familiar form approaching her. Her brow creased, and she tilted her head in disbelief. If nothing else, she knew that what she saw could not be real. It was impossible, and she did not want to accept it. If anything, it had to be a cruel joke.

Only five meters away was a very familiar face. Dark hair and blue eyes set into a male form. He was clothed in his regular blue attire. Tan pants, tucked into his dark boots, and a blue haori. His raven hair had been shaped into a single braid, as he would wear on his training days. The man was calmly approaching her, and Nazoki froze in place. He was walking from another side of the open field, and the trees on either side of the field rustled with a breeze. As much as Nazoki wanted to do something other than stare at the man wide eyed, she found herself unable to. The vixen could barely breathe. This was Arashi.

The dead man, of whom had been found in a tree. Her chosen mate, and childhood friend. The one that knew all of her secrets and faults, yet still loved her. But it was impossible. As she stared at the man, Nazoki's lips parted to release the ghost of his name. She barely even heard it herself. The vixen wondered what to do. She couldn't just walk away, what if it really was him? But, that couldn't be. People don't just die and return a quarter of a century later. Nevertheless, she still had to see him. Her limbs felt as though they were made of stone, and her mouth was dry. With every passing second, he was getting closer. She wondered if he would joke about hearing her heart from over a mile away. He loved to tease her.

It would be just like him, to casually stroll to her side after dying and returning. He would remain calm just to see her freak out. How could such a familiar figure seem so foreign now? It had not been long, he had only been gone for a twelfth of her life. Twenty-five of the longest years she had ever known. Yet here he was; growing larger in her sight. Mere steps away from her. Nazoki could smell Sesshomaru, the lord had awoken, but this was not him. This was somebody else.

As Arashi stepped in front of her, Nazoki peered up at him. She clenched her hands in front of her chest, and took a half step back. It was him. Ice blue pools of death bore into her. He could only have the stare of a dead man now. Though he looked normal, and nothing portrayed the fact that he had been laying in a ground for years, he could be nothing but death. Had she died? Had Nazoki died from eating raw food? No, that couldn't happen, raw food was natural. But maybe something else happened? Like, maybe she fell from a cliff, or a tree landed on her. Something that would justify this. Before she could rationalize the odd scenario, Arashi tilted his head. He flashed her his usual crooked smile, and a lighthearted chuckle escaped him.

"Why ya bein' so quiet Naki?"

The playful tone was like a dagger to her heart. This was not supposed to be happening. A deep breath escaped the vixen, and she placed a hand to her chest. This was all wrong. The stress was causing her to pant, she didn't know whether the chemical surging through her veins was adrenaline, or poison. Poison would make sense. A hallucination. Shaking her head, Nazoki fought to speak. Her voice was broken. Nothing but a stutter escaped her. The man watched her with a warm smile, and didn't hesitate to act as though nothing had ever happened. He placed a hand to her cheek, and tears that Nazoki hadn't been aware of ventured to her jaw.

"But you- How?" The words didn't even make sense. Arashi snickered at her, and shook his head. His black ear tilted to the side as he pressed his thumb to her cheek once more.

"You're such a baby! You haven't changed one bit!"

Worry twisted Nazoki's expression, and she stared up at the man through blurred lenses. Sesshomaru's scent was closer. He was possibly looking for her. Or maybe he had found her? She didn't know; she couldn't pay attention.  
"Arashi..." It was almost as if she was testing the name; making sure it still existed. The man raised an eyebrow and watched as Nazoki shook her head.

"I've wanted to- You..." Shifting her gaze, Nazoki frowned. The hand over her chest dropped, and she sighed.

"You're such an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would you go off into the woods with Hideki?! You knew how he was, and still is! All because of you! You left me alone!" Immediately angry, Nazoki started to pound on the man's chest. He could not be forgiven for his idiotic actions. She glared up at the man, and he held his hands out as she hit him. Well, that was normal. It wasn't like she was trying to hurt him, more like beating her point into his chest. Grabbing one of her hands, Arashi chuckled. He gazed down at Nazoki, and shook his head.  
"No, no, you don't get it! Hideki didn't do anything; he's a pretty good guy!"

Warning number one. Since when was Hideki not a bad guy? Many a night had been spent slandering that idiot's name. For Arashi to say Hideki wasn't bad... That was like Sesshomaru dancing and singing as he combed his hair and ate nuts and berries. Nazoki slowly nodded and Arashi smiled down at her. Such an inviting expression. The man pulled her into a long awaited hug and she rested her head on his chest. His familiar scent filled her lungs, and she almost felt as though she could go to sleep. Nevertheless, she was not a fool. She had figured this out; figured him out. As much as she wanted to believe this was real, she knew too much. Familiar words, appearance, smell, tone... It was not possible.

Gripping the man's blue sleeves, Nazoki leaned back. She peered up into the icy eyes of her former lover. The only icy gaze she wanted was the one of melted gold. It was far more intricate than this. Nazoki was fully aware of what was happening. As true as the grass or trees around her, she knew. As clear as the now blue sky, her mind grieved.

"Arashi..."

Locking her emerald eyes to the man, Nazoki felt her expression soften. He tilted his head, and offered a warm smile.  
"What is it, Naki?"  
Pursing her lips, the vixen felt pain leak into her features.  
"I love you." Before the man could respond, she shook her head. In a fraction of a second, lightening jumped from her palms. Sesshomaru's lightening. The man before her was flung back; ripped away from her grasp.

From where he was watching, Sesshomaru felt his power drain. It tightened his chest, and pulled a cut off breath of endurance from within him. Digging his nails into the bark of a tree he had been standing behind, the lord watched through squinted eyes. His jaw tightened at the sudden use of his energy, and he understood. The ring drained Nazoki's power. In return, she could use his. However, she often refrained from doing so, this was probably the second or third time she had. Nazoki's aura exploded into black flames, and the vixen raised from the ground. Sesshomaru could have snickered at the sight of her anger. The man she had thrown, her Arashi, remained on the ground. He was meters away, and seemed to be in a tremendous amount of pain.

Walking to the side of the tree, Sesshomaru leaned onto the trunk as Nazoki approached the man. Within her dark radius of flames, an occasional pop of blue electricity could be seen. It was as if she was having her own mini thunderstorm. Nazoki drifted through the air, glaring down at the man as he cringed on the ground.

"Hideki..." Venom dripped from the name, and Sesshomaru calmly walked into the clearing. He wanted a better view of this. The lord trailed along the side of the trees until he could see Nazoki and the man's expressions.  
"Did you think... That I could not tell the difference..? Between you and Arashi?"  
Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, Nazoki's eyes flashed red. Ooh, interesting; she was _really_ angry. Lightening popped throughout her flames, and Nazoki remained deathly still. The only movement around her was her fire. It was almost as if she didn't see Sesshomaru at all. And the man on the ground's appearance abruptly dissolved. Blue fabric turned yellow. Long black hair became short, and brown. Tanned skin grew light, and Sesshomaru noted a distinct change in the man's scent. It was the man from before, the one that was hunting her or something.

Sesshomaru watched with no expression as the man shook his head. He leaned up, and held his forearm between himself and Nazoki as if it could block an attack.

"No, no, Naki it wasn't like that! Just calm down! I- I came to tell you something!"  
Silence fell between the two, and Nazoki glared down at him. One of her feet pointed towards the ground, yet she did not lower herself. Her opposite knee bent, and a flame could be seen forming in one of her palms.  
"Speak." The vixen commanded in a tone which would startle even Sesshomaru. If he was on the receiving end of it, that is. Her voice portrayed her slipping control. His strength was being drawn. She was ready to kill the man. More like "overkill".

"It's- It's a message! Your mother- From her! Her human is about to die, Naki! And your brother is sick! He- His power is awakening, and his body can't handle it! Your mother needs you!" Still on the ground Hideki did not dare to move.

Frowning, Sesshomaru studied the man. He seemed to be telling the truth. Searching the man's mind, the lord found pictures, and a trail of thoughts that proved his words. He was being sincere. But Nazoki didn't want to hear it.

"How do I know you didn't cause it? Why would you impersonate Arashi?!" At the mention of the mans name, Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten. Nazoki was simply agitating herself now. She was drawing too much power. Possibly enough to kill herself, and weaken him for a year.

"It was the only way to make you listen to me! I swear! Naki, calm down!" Irritation weighed on the man's panicked voice, and Sesshomaru decided to interfere. It was for the best. He made his way to Nazoki's side, still outside of her flames. An impossible amount of heat radiated off of her, and the sleeve of the lord's Haori started to incinerate. Glancing at the embered edge of his clothes, Sesshomaru knew the he was immune. It would be painful, but she wouldn't hurt him. At least, he didn't think she would. She didn't seem to notice him. The ring on the man's finger pulsed, urging him to continue. Frowning, the lord reached into the black flames.

Crippling pain shot through his body, yet he did not recoil. Nazoki's aura reacted to him with pops of flame. The lord coated himself in electricity to counteract the violent energy surrounding Nazoki. With the addition of his own power, the fire, and surges of lightening crackled, and hissed. This was only his hand. She was still fighting him off; paying him no mind. Slowly inching into the black fire, Sesshomaru tightened his jaw. His clothes weren't burning anymore. Neither was he, instead, agonizing cracks of energy danced upon his skin; attempting to push him away.

Fully immersing himself in the vixen's wrath, Sesshomaru found that his body did not want to move. He was covered in excruciating, chest tightening, vengeful pain, which barely made an exception for him. He could not dispel her aura. Nazoki was too emotional. The vixen's expression had fallen, and her eyes seemed to be a permanent shade of red. Most likely, she had completely forgotten that he was there. Rigidly reaching through the raw emotion, Sesshomaru willed his body to oblige. He was stronger than this. He could not allow something so simple to paralyze him. The lord managed to grip Nazoki's arm, and she easily turned to face him. It seemed as if the contact only increased the severity of her aura. A scowl slipped onto the lord's face, and he tightened his jaw.

The grass beneath the pair was black, and igniting. Bits of the ground were raised with the roar of the flames, and the vixen's hair swam around her in fiery tendrils. Her arm was incredibly hot. Without her ring, Sesshomaru would have been burned by now. Hot air blew his white hair around him as he focused his tense gaze upon the vixen.  
_"Nazoki..." _The name was pushed through clenched teeth, and the lord tried to focus on recreating his left arm. He needed another method of grasping her at the moment. Her crimson eyes proved that she was lost. Unlike him, she was not immediately shifting. It was possible that the vixen was trying not to fall to the back of her mind, but to him it looked as though she had already failed. Either that, or she was occupied in an internal struggle; a prisoner to her own thoughts.

Tightening his grip on the vixen's arm, Sesshomaru pulled her closer. She was the source of the heat. Touching her was more debilitating than forcing his way into the flames. He managed to form his replacement arm, and drew the woman nearer. The hand, which she was forming energy in, was dangerous to touch, yet the lord smothered it with his own palm. Nazoki peered down at him, unafraid, and lacking all form of emotion. It was as if he was a stranger. Much to his surprise, she finally moved. The vixen snatched away from him, and a low growl escaped her.

So she did recognize him, and she was angry with him as well. While he didn't know what for, Sesshomaru was not one to give up. He only knew one way to stop her. Grabbing the woman once more, Sesshomaru yanked her back to his side. A permanent scowl of effort was etched onto his features. When Nazoki moved to slice his skin, he caught her wrist. She was still no match for him. Though his feet remained planted into the cracking ground, the lord still had the upper hand. He had squashed her little 'fireball of death', and just needed to snap her back to herself.

Though he wasn't sure of the exact methods to use, he knew he needed to destroy her flames. Nazoki practically hissed at him, and the lord noted that Hideki had run away. Figures. It was probably for the best. With one quick motion, the lord swung Nazoki to the ground. She cried out, and her aura immediately died, but the woman's eyes did not change. She managed to work her hands from his grasp, and dig her nails into his arms, yet that didn't do much good. If anything, that sensation was associated with something else in his mind. Sesshomaru's expression grew blank, now that he no longer had to strain. The lord sat atop Nazoki as she struggled to free herself.

Leaning over the vixen, Sesshomaru studied her hateful expression. She had the nerve to bare her fangs at him, as if he would fear her. It was sort of cute, but nothing like what he normally saw of her. Well, nothing wrong with seeing a new side of her personality.  
"Nazoki, _control_ yourself." His voice caused the woman to freeze. Her expression slowly calmed, and she leaned towards him. Obviously, she still wasn't herself. Raising an eyebrow, the lord watched as Nazoki 'curiously' inched up and to his lips. He considered the fact that she could kiss him, yet it didn't seem likely.

And he was right.

The vixen immediately used her claws to pull him to herself, and sunk her fangs into his neck. How primitive. Not that he was one to talk. A small cut off breath escaped the lord, and he placed his palm on the ground as one of the vixen's arms snaked around his shoulders. Her free hand clutched his sleeve, and firmly held him in place as she inched up his neck, and bit him once more.

Well, apparently she wasn't much different now. Maybe a bit more forceful, but that wasn't exactly bad... Squinting, Sesshomaru closed one of his eyes. She was literally marking him. Repetitively. How bold; and oddly satisfactory. When Nazoki's tongue slipped over his fresh wounds, the lord sighed. Her hand slipped from his shoulder to his jaw, and she pulled back to fix her scarlet eyes on him.  
**"Control?" **The woman echoed, and a smirk curled her lips.  
This was ridiculous. Now he understood how Nazoki felt when his beast took over. Only, Sesshomaru wasn't being overpowered or forced into anything. How she could go from trying to kill to some sort of erotic game was beyond him. And strangely enticing.

"Rin's meal will over cook..." Murmuring the words, Sesshomaru studied the shocked expression that took Nazoki. In a matter of seconds, her wide eyes flashed emerald. How amusing. Rin could be her trigger. She started to jump to her feet, yet the lord did not release her. With a single claw, the man raised her jaw to lock her in a kiss. He drew her energy from her lips, and drank the sweet essence of her life to fill his few wounds.

Sesshomaru knew he could not accept her mark if it was not from her. Nazoki allowed him to heal himself, and did not attempt to pull her strength back. Instead, she leaned up, worked her way from under the lord and dashed back to the camp.

Staring after the vixen, Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, thank you for being patient! This chapter is a bit longer than the usual ones to make up for the wait. Thank you for taking the time to read it, and extra thanks to all who review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Birds could be heard singing nearby as the sun continued to take its rightful position in the sky. After being reminded of Rin's food, Nazoki rushed back to the clearing they had chosen to rest in for the night. The vixen moved as quickly as possible; weaving between dark tree trunks and bush. Weather was starting to cool, and brought soft winds in place of the regular heat. Crimson curls were carried by a breeze, which received no attention as Nazoki reached the clearing. Rin was awake. She was seated by the fire, eating. From the looks of things Sesshomaru had "turned down the heat" of the fire, as it was no longer black or irregularly tall.

It did not take long for Rin to notice Nazoki, and the girl greeted her warmly; with her usual smile. Greetings were returned with an equal grin, as the vixen moved to Rin's side. She sat beside Rin, and glanced over the greenery surrounding the clearing. No sign of Hitomi. Pleased by that realization, Nazoki continued to study her surroundings. Rin was happily eating the pheasant she had caught, but it seemed that some of the vegetables Nazoki gathered had perished. Jaken was sitting off to the side with A-Un, and from the looks of things, he was secretly eating the meat with his back to the girls.

"Jaken, will you join us today?" Nazoki's ear tilted to the side as she spoke, and Rin turned to peer at the toad over her shoulder. He slowly turned to look at the women with wide eyes. He had been caught.

"Just what are you talking about, you despicable vixen? I wouldn't dare eat something like that; it's only fit for a human!" The little green toad demon tried to act as though his words were true. If Nazoki had not just seen him raise something to his lips, she would have believed him. Rin raised a brow at the toad and a slight frown creased her brow.

"But Master Jaken just grabbed one of the pieces; Rin saw him."  
When Rin's small voice reached the toad, his jaw dropped.  
"R- Rin! What are you saying?! I- I would never eat something so vile!" The toad turned back around and snickered to himself as he ducked his head low. Rin and Nazoki watched him blankly as he laughed. Obviously, he thought they could not tell that he was eating. The motions were complete with distinct sounds that signified the satisfactory taste of the meat. Shaking her head, Nazoki sighed. Well, he was as pleasant as ever.

"Jaken, you say the meal is not good enough?" A smoldering tone interrupted the chime of morning birds, and the girls turned to face Sesshomaru. The lord had returned with silent footsteps that would have startled all but the members of his group. Rin grinned up at the man as he approached, and cheerfully bid him a good morning. Offering a slight nod, Sesshomaru gracefully squatted between the girl and Nazoki. Fresh light illuminated his white hair as he pulled one of the stakes of meat from the ground. Nazoki and Rin curiously watched him, and he noted that the vixen was narrowing her eyes at him. Calmly flicking his golden eyes to her, Sesshomaru remained in place. He held his small meal horizontally, with his elbow on his knee as he maintained eye contact.

"Of course not, my Lord; it is human food, and hardly fit for one of us!" Jaken declared. He had paused as if he knew Sesshomaru would catch him. Silent accusation was suspended in the emerald pools surrounding Nazoki's pupils. Still staring at the vixen with and expression that could be assumed to be cold, Sesshomaru searched her eyes for some sort of explanation. He hated the thought of dipping into her mind again, and imposing on private thoughts, but if she maintained her attitude, he would be forced to do just that.

The lord raised to his feet and chose to ignore the odd expression, as well as the fact that Rin was glancing between him and Nazoki. She was trying to understand as well. He chose to approach Jaken, while taking small bites of the food Nazoki had prepared.  
"How does this differ from your usual meal, Jaken?"  
The toad turned to peer at Sesshomaru, only to find him holding one of the skewers in front of himself. Immediately pale, Jaken attempted to find a way to smoothly recover. He stared at the lord, as sweat started to bead on his small forehead.

"Uh, well... You see- I didn't mean... It... Like that... It's uh, it's a lovely... Bird, my lord... Uh, in fact it's... It's _too _good for me, because one as perfect as you would choose to eat it, and I am unworthy of such splendid meat..."

Coldly staring at his servant, Sesshomaru offered a slight nod.  
"Then explain why you are currently eating what is too good for you."  
The moment Sesshomaru spoke, Jaken fell off A-Un. It was probably an attempt at swaying the punishment that he knew was headed his way. A small, delightful giggle caught the lord's attention, and he turned to peer at Rin over his shoulder. The girl seemed to find his conversation amusing, and she was not alone. Nazoki was snickering as well and had covered her mouth with a single hand. Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru tuned out the continuous spew of apologies from Jaken.

The lord turned back to the girls around the fire, and joined them on the ground. Warm pockets of light danced over him as he walked, and Sesshomaru figured the fire could be extinguished. He seated himself between the girls, and Nazoki moved over to allow more space. Rin was smiling up at him, happy to have the lord join their small group. With the help of Nazoki's ring, the lord killed the fire in a matter of seconds. Rin and Nazoki glanced at it; realizing that he had extinguished their source of warmth. It wasn't too cold; they would be fine. A few minutes passed before Jaken stopped begging for his life and apologizing; only to find that Sesshomaru had lost interest in him. That was more terrifying than the thought of the lord beating him.

Sesshomaru watched as Nazoki offered Rin her choice of fruit from a small basket. The girl happily accepted, and grabbed an apple.  
"M'lord- Uhh... Lord Sesshomaru..."  
Fixing his gaze on Nazoki, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Well, at least she was somewhat trying. He didn't understand why it was a challenge for her to say his name in front of Rin and Jaken; it seemed to fluster her. Internally snickering at the vixen's reserved nature, Sesshomaru waited for her to speak.

"Do you eat berries?" The question caught Rin's attention as well, and Sesshomaru found that his diet intrigued both girls. He blankly stared at Nazoki and shook his head.  
"Hn..."  
"Really? Has the lord tasted a berry before?"  
Shifting his gaze to the surprised Rin, he shook his head once more. The girls peered at one another, both donning curious expressions. Sesshomaru raised the bit of meat to his lips, waiting to hear what more they might say. As the lord started to nibble on the pheasant, Nazoki and Rin grabbed two bits of fruit. Two berries, both red yet different sizes and shapes. They expectantly stared at him as he studied the food in their hands. Had he become a test subject? The girls turned to face him, still holding their fruit, and Sesshomaru expressionlessly shifted his gaze between their hands.

"Don't do it, Milord! You don't have to make them happy!"  
Ignoring Jaken's voice, Sesshomaru ate the last bit of his food. It would have been better raw, but he could deal with cooked meat. What he was curious about was the fruit. The girls wanted him to try them. He was unsure as to whether he would. Nevertheless, with both of them smiling at him, and offering him berries, he was not one to refuse. That was rude. Sticking the remaining skewer from the meat into the ground, Sesshomaru plucked the triangular red berry from Rin's hand. The girl stared at him with wide eyes as he studied the plant. It was covered in what appeared to be seeds. Was he supposed to pluck them off? That would take a while... Human food was so tedious.

He was above that. Raising an eyebrow, the lord brought the berry to his lips. In the background, Jaken fell silent. The girls anxiously watched as Sesshomaru took a bite of the berry. Despite the chirp of birds, all fell silent as the lord consumed the small fruit. When he finished, he placed the leafy bit he had been holding on the ground. Nazoki offered her berry and Sesshomaru eyed her. He took that as well, and studied the red pods that made the fruit before popping it into his mouth. Both fruits tasted similar. Tangy and sweet. They were juicy and acidic as well. Seconds passed, and the lord noted the inquisitive expressions the girls held.

"I like them." He stated, breaking the wall of his usual third person observations. Nazoki and Rin grinned at him and nodded in unison as the lord blankly studied the vixen. She was still irritated. Though it was not obvious when she was smiling, he could tell.

A slight rustle in the trees overhead caught the attention of all, and soon, Hitomi and her wolf leaped to the ground. They had been hunting. The woman had lost her robe, and was clothed in what Nazoki could only describe to be highly indecent. All stared at the woman, at a loss for words. Rin and Jaken were simply confused, and Nazoki's jaw nearly dropped. Sesshomaru intensely stared at the woman, unaccustomed to seeing so much skin. He had known that she went to hunt, but did not know that such an outfit was necessary.

Hitomi did not seem to realize the extra attention. Either that, or she did not mind it. The mystic wore a simple black skirt that only covered her middle. There was fabric around her hips, yet it was too short to be considered such. Nothing was revealed, but that was far from normal garb. And Sesshomaru had considered Nazoki's clothes strange... A blue wrap covered Hitomi's chest, yet the rest of the woman's skin was proudly on display. As if walking around and being nearly naked did not bother her. She had no visible tattoos, or blemishes. Everything about the woman seemed to be perfect.

Glancing at her own shoulder, Nazoki studied her tattoo. Just because she did not have amazingly beautiful skin didn't mean she couldn't pull something like that off. Her tattoo was necessary. It was an obligation, to display which troop she belonged to. A simple tribal fox, which covered the front of her shoulder. Silently scolding herself for being self-conscious over her father's symbol, Nazoki glared at Hitomi. She did not like that woman. Not one bit. And that wolf, what was up with that thing? Why was it even around? Hitomi and her wolf seemed to be the most perfect beings to ever walk the earth, aside from Sesshomaru. They were graceful and beautiful, as well as unique.

White eyes did not reveal the subject of Hitomi's gaze, but as they drew nearer, Nazoki felt herself inching towards Sesshomaru. The wolf appeared to be walking straight to her, while Hitomi leisurely strolled behind it. The hair on Nazoki's tail stood as the wolf did exactly what she expected. It trotted to her side, and she stared at it; wide eyed. Sesshomaru gazed at the vixen out of the corners of his eyes as she leaned into him. She had turned her entire body towards the wolf, and held her hands up as if it was dirty, or she was defending herself. Even Rin was not afraid of the wolf, yet a fully grown demon was. He would call it amusing if he did not understand.

"My lord, I have located the first area the bow should be hidden. We should start today, if it suits you; before the others can find it."  
Flicking his eyes to the source of the mature voice, Sesshomaru studied Hitomi's clothes again. It was rather distracting...  
"Pup, should you find yourself scared, you can trail behind me."

Narrowing her eyes at Hitomi, Nazoki tightened her jaw. A second of silence passed and she returned her gaze to the large wolf seated beside her. It was taller than her when it sat at her side, and that did not help to calm her nerves. All seemed to be watching Nazoki as she stared into the wolf's dark eyes. She was sure that thing had a name. Maybe she could tell it to get out of her face if she remembered it.  
"Oh, you were speaking to me, human? Surely, you spoke to the lord; seeing as to how young kitsune are not pups. But of course, it's okay; I forgive your uneducated tongue, and hope to share more knowledge with you in the future."  
Sesshomaru glanced at the vixen, unsure of what to make of the honey tone. Was he missing something?

"Oh, I was not aware that you preferred the lord to assume responsibility for your lack of culture. There is hardly a difference between Kitsune and Inu, mind you." Hitomi's lips curled into a smirk as she stood on the other side of the extinguished fire pit. The woman knelt down, and her lack of clothes grew more apparent. Sesshomaru was positive that something had escaped him. Were the women being nice to one another? That's how it sounded; they spoke kindly.

"You'll have to show me where you had such interesting clothes made, human. I was not aware of the fact that cold months were a sign to remove cloth. But what would I know? I am but a humble Kitsune to you." Offering a sweet smile, Nazoki turned away from the wolf beside her. That thing wouldn't dare attack her in front of Sesshomaru... Right?

"Oh, Pup, do not think so lowly of yourself. I consider you more of an Inu." Hitomi's smirk widened and she glanced over the members of Sesshomaru's group. They were still watching her. Only Nazoki had caught on to what she said, and it amused her to no end. Sesshomaru had probably considered her words a compliment; he was in fact a breed of Inu. Nazoki on the other hand was well aware of the fact that she had been called a bitch.

"And I hardly think clothes such as this would be appropriate for one such as yourself. You are not a charmed human, and age quickly."  
Scowling at Hitomi's words, Nazoki shook her head.

"Well, that would have its advantages, I am sure. Though, I would prefer to be aware of when my age has caught up with me. I would hate to look as though I have maintained vitality, only to find myself to be a five hundred year old hag." Chuckling, the vixen placed the tips of her fingers to her lips.  
"And you are right, dear human, garb such as that would not look good on me; I have far too much dignity to prance around with such an excessive level of skin shown. It looks good on you, though. Fitting. However, if you were Youkai, I think Inu would be the most appropriate breed. Possibly one with a forked tongue, but that may be too natural for you."

Another smile was offered, and the women nodded in unison. They maintained eye contact, both grinning sweetly, and eying the other. Sesshomaru and Rin frowned between them, trying to detect the invisible electric pulse of a war.  
"One less bit of cloth, and you may find yourself surrounded by stray wolves. I hardly think you would mind, though."  
Sesshomaru caught that one. This was not a friendly exchange at all.

"Nazoki." The vixen turned to peer at him, and was silenced with a stern furrow of the lord's brow. She shifted her gaze, and lowered her head; caught. When Hitomi gazed at Sesshomaru, he continued, ignoring the odd spat.

"Today we escort Nazoki to the eastern lands." He stated in his usual calm, smoldering tone. If she had not heard the words, Nazoki would have enjoyed his voice. Emerald clashed with gold as she locked her eyes to his. Rin was curiously watching him as well. The vixen was the first to speak and her voice was laced with disbelief.

"Wh- What? But, Sesshomaru why-"  
"Mind your manners! How dare you address the lord with no honorific!" Jaken interrupted, and Nazoki peered at the toad. Hitomi was victoriously smirking at the vixen, and decided to chime in.

"Lord, there is no need to dispose of her on my behalf, I find her to be rather charming." The mystic stated, and Sesshomaru glanced her way. Nazoki glared at her, before returning her gaze to Sesshomaru; still seeking an answer. She did not want Hitomi's assumption to be correct. Even Rin was confused. She fixed her eyes on Nazoki, and a worried frown creased her brow.

"Nazoki is leaving?" She asked, and Sesshomaru nodded. As the vixen was about to request a reason, the wolf beside her jerked. The motion startled Nazoki, and she found herself practically jumping on Sesshomaru. He blankly stared at Nazoki and the wolf as his haori was gripped and the vixen's weight crashed into him. Of course, he did not move. There was not enough force to make him move one bit. Nazoki stared at the wolf over her shoulder; half-expecting to find it bearing it's teeth, and ready to pounce on her. Instead, it had its paw on top of a lizard, and was devouring the small catch. Its lips were curled upward, and Nazoki's fearful expression subsided; only to be replaced with blank embarrassment. It was smiling. It had done that on purpose.

Without warning, Nazoki felt herself combust. Bright pink flames washed over her; embarrassment. Sesshomaru had predicted the vixen's reaction, and quickly grabbed her waist. He picked her up and placed her on the ground beside himself, to ensure that Rin would not be burned. Hitomi started to snicker, and Nazoki narrowed her eyes at her before managing to suppress her flames. This was getting ridiculous. If there was one thing Nazoki hated, it was being embarrassed. Knowing that she could not erase the group's memory of her momentary lapse of courage, she grew agitated.  
"Uh, Nazoki... Your tail is all puffy..." Rin was the first to speak, and Nazoki glanced down at the crimson tail in question. Yeah. It was. Moreover, she was still mad at Sesshomaru for sleeping with that human-mystic-whatever woman. Easing away from the lord, Nazoki pushed herself to her feet. She smoothed her clothes, and scoffed at the intentionally degrading act. All eyes were on her as she walked away from the group, and grabbed A-Un's reins. The two-headed dragon stood up, and Jaken eyed the woman as she started to lead them away. He was seated atop the dragon's back, and was being pulled away as well.

"Where do you think you're going?! You can't just pull me away! I refuse to leave with you; I will remain by the Lord's side!" Jaken was getting the wrong idea. Nazoki was not running away with him. Slowly turning to glare at the toad over her shoulder, Nazoki started to emit a dark aura. Immediately silence, Jaken recoiled.

"Eh, but if you insist, I will accompany you to the edge of the clearing... But-" The words were cut off with a quick shove to the face, and Jaken fell to the ground as Nazoki tugged the dragon away. Surprise rippled throughout the group. Sesshomaru and Rin stared at the toad with confused, wide eyes and long faces. Of course, the lord's expression was far more blank than Rin's. Seconds passed, and Nazoki pushed through the edge of the clearing with A-Un. The vixen was taking the dragon to graze.  
"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru... Rin thinks Nazoki does not want to leave..."  
The girl's words were met with a nod, and Sesshomaru gracefully rose to his feet. He would talk to her; she had obviously gotten the wrong impression.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this update took forever! I'll try to do better. I got a new got recently so I haven't had much time to write, but I've already started on the next chapter :)**

**Thank you all for you reviews, and patience :)**


	19. Chapter 19

As he walked away, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin over his shoulder. The girl was curiously staring after him. Hitomi stood on the other side of the fire pit, with her arms crossed; gazing into the surrounding forest. The lord turned away, and started through the greenery after Nazoki. She had led A-Un to the field from earlier. Pushing through the foliage, Sesshomaru followed the vixen's scent. It did not take long to find her. In a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru spotted the vixen. She was staring at A-Un, watching the dragon graze. Her back was to the lord, and he walked into the clearing. When Nazoki's ears twitched, he knew she had heard him and moved a bit closer.

"Do you not wish to leave?" Studying the vixen, Sesshomaru remained in place. She glanced at him over her shoulder before returning her eyes to A-Un.

"Why would I wish to stay?" Her voice held a bitter bite, yet did not faze the lord. He moved towards her, and Nazoki ignored him as his hand slipped up her back. The man pushed her curls away from her shoulder, and brought his lips to her ear. A slight pause was noted in the vixen, and she stared at the forest across the small plain she had led A-Un to.

"Possibly because you attempted to mark this Sesshomaru..." The words widened Nazoki's eyes, and she stepped away from the lord. When she turned to face him, he found her face to be tinted a deep shade of scarlet.

"That- I did no such thing! It... There was a... Mosquito... A _demon_ mosquito... And it..." Her voice trailed off, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as she rambled an entire story about how the mosquito became a demon, and what it was doing on his neck. He hummed a skeptical tone of agreement, still watching the vixen as she summed up her excuse.

"And your neck... It just, uh... Looked tasty..."  
A slight smirk tugged at the corner of Sesshomaru's lips and he lowered his chin in a slight nod. Amusement played on the lord's features, and Nazoki was positive that he was laughing at her.  
"Hn."  
Nazoki shifted her gaze, noticing how her statement had backfired. Double meanings; of all things to say, she had to choose something that could be interpreted wrong.

"And if a demon mosquito found your neck to be appealing?" Murmuring the words, Sesshomaru took a step towards her. His words deepened Nazoki's blush, and she placed a hand over her throat as if she could hide the fact that she had one.  
"If a demon mosquito decided to sink his fangs into your skin?" The devious smirk that the lord had donned was enough to reveal his own fangs and Nazoki stared at him with wide eyes. Her gaze flicked between his teeth and what Sesshomaru assumed to be his pants. She was having dirty thoughts again. She remained in place, and stared up at him as the short distance between them was closed.

Sesshomaru brought his hand to her neck, and pushed the vixen's poor attempt at hiding her skin away. When her hand fell, he traced a single sharp nail down her skin. Nazoki tensed, and attempted to ignore his motion, yet obviously failed. Internally snickering, the lord decided to continue his game. In a low murmured tone, Sesshomaru resumed his verbal assault.  
"Even if he had to hold you down... To _slowly_ bite and _savor _the sensation..."  
Nazoki combusted. The lord's smirk remained as he studied his work. She could not resist him; even if she was angry.

Upon seeing the crimson flames, Sesshomaru gazed at Nazoki with his usual intense yet blank expression. She was still staring up at him, yet even more flustered than before. The vixen shifted her gaze, and started to smooth out her grey yukata; focusing on the area of her lap. Raising a single brow, Sesshomaru watched as Nazoki attempted to calm her flames. Ever so slowly, the fiery mass of her disorientation died down. Nazoki suspiciously eyed the man, before turning around and starting to A-Un's side. The dragon had moved a few meters away and was peacefully enjoying its meal of grass.

"You think you're so clever." Nazoki muttered; only adding to Sesshomaru's pleasure.  
"Nazoki, you must return to your village. The Kitsune did not lie; your brother is ill." His sudden change of subject caused the vixen to freeze. She glanced at him over her shoulder once more, and it was obvious that she wanted to question him. He would not tell her he could invade the minds of others. She would wonder if he had done the same to her. Of course, that would be a dead end conversation. He would simply lie, and refuse to approach the subject again. The vixen did not speak, and Sesshomaru turned back towards the group.

"We leave today. You will comply."

Without another word, he left her to stare after him.

Alone, Nazoki frowned at the grass beneath her feet. She didn't understand how Sesshomaru could be so sure of himself. Even more, she wondered why he was trying to get rid of her. From where she stood, it seemed as if that human was behind this. Hitomi had to have something to do with Nazoki being sent away. There was no other explanation. Nothing made sense anymore, and Nazoki slowly walked to A-Un's side. Sesshomaru had barely made her return after casting her away; now he wanted her to leave again. Only the lord could be so fluidly warm and icy at the same time. One second, Nazoki thought he could possibly enjoy, or even love her. The next, he was telling her to leave.

Once Nazoki reached the two-headed dragon's side, she placed a hand on its neck. One of the heads lifted to turn and look at her. The vixen fixed her gaze on the dragon, and it seemed to be questioning her mood. She wondered if she could communicate with it if she shifted.

"Would you assist me in biting the lord's head off?" Nazoki raised an eyebrow to the dragon, and it's second head curled round to peer at her.  
"Perhaps spit a touch of fire, and make it seem as though you're angry?" Her words had no effect on the dragon. Instead, one of the heads inched to her, and a large, warm tongue slicked up the side of her face. It was a show of affection, yet Nazoki couldn't help but cringe. Turning away, she assumed the dragon had refused. The vixen wiped her face with her arm, and found grass to be stuck to her skin. Scowling, she opted to use the ring the nymphs had given her. Nazoki bent over and allowed water to leak from the ring and pool in her hands. The vixen splashed her face a few times until the slimy sensation of a dragon's tongue was mostly an unpleasant memory. One she could still feel.

* * *

It didn't even take half an hour for Rin to sprint through the bushes; followed by Sesshomaru, Jaken, Hitomi and a painfully familiar wolf. The girl ran to Nazoki's side with her arms out; grinning. The vixen peered down at the girl that seemed to be some sort of bird at the moment. A smile was forced, and Nazoki chose not to speak. Instead, the vixen shifted into a large fox. It was obvious that she had chosen to be larger to best the wolf, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Nazoki knelt by Rin's side. The girl paused for a moment, yet understood Nazoki's implication. She climbed onto the vixen's back, and Nazoki glanced at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. Rin was grinning down at the vixen, and petting her ear. Apparently, her ears intrigued the girl. When one tilted to the side, Rin grabbed it as if she was ensuring that it was real. The group walked to Nazoki's side, and soon, all started towards the east.

Trees rustled around the group and filled the conversational void with the scent of wild flowers. Rin hummed a random tune, and studied the surrounding trees. Rays of light seeped to the forest ground, and offered an occasional pocket of warmth. Nazoki's fur was increasingly warm and soft. The girl found herself laying down on the vixen's back. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and buried her face in the crimson fur.

Jaken tugged A-Un along behind the pair, and Hitomi walked somewhere between them. At the head of the group, Sesshomaru observed the area. It was important to keep track of any approaching scents or sounds. With Rin in the group, he always had to be on his guard. The girl was still humming; waiting for the end of their journey. Hours passed, and all remained the same, save for Rin's voice. The girl had fallen asleep. A river could be heard in the distance and the air had grown damp.

"Rin, do you need water?" Hitomi's deep voice rose over the chirp of birds and rushing currents. Nazoki peered at the human, obviously irritated. She had started to reach for the girl, and a low growl caused her to pause. Sesshomaru turned back to the group behind him to study the interaction. He found Rin to be fast asleep, and Nazoki snarling at the woman above her. Of course, it was fine for the vixen to defend Rin's rest, but it was a touch extreme.

"Bad Pup." Without hesitation, Hitomi tapped Nazoki's snout with a single finger. The vixen's expression fell, and she blankly stared up at the woman. Sesshomaru could see disaster brewing. Hitomi was all too amused with the situation. Nazoki on the other hand... Even Jaken was staring at the pair with wide eyes. Rin was oblivious. No warning was offered before Nazoki locked her teeth around Hitomi's extended finger. The mystic's jaw dropped, and she started to shriek. Before the sound could escape her Sesshomaru acted. He formed a bubble around Rin, and the girl gently floated into the air- without disturbing her rest.

The next half of the conflict occurred too quickly to prevent. White fur stood on edge as the wolf tackled Nazoki, and the vixen responded in kind. Sesshomaru frowned down at the pair as they rolled around; both snarling, scratching and biting whenever they had a chance. Hitomi cradled her finger, and paid the spat no mind. If anything, the mystic was too absorbed in her own small injury to care. She whimpered at the sight of her torn flesh and blood seeped from her hand. Jaken ran to the violent animals as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

"What are you doing?! Nazoki! You stop that this instance! How dare you attack the lord's guests! Nazoki! NAZ-" The toad's words were cut off as a wolf was hurled in his direction. Of course, Jaken dashed out of the way. Nazoki soon followed and leapt onto the wolf's stomach; only to be bucked aside. The vixen scrambled to her feet, and the wolf did the same. The glared one another down. Raised fur and displayed fangs proved that neither intended to give up the dispute. Sesshomaru's speculation was only furthered when Nazoki's fur exploded into flames. She was serious. Apparently, being called a pup was far more insulting than he had assumed. Dark embers popped from the scarlet flames, which quickly turned to a deep onyx shade. Sesshomaru contemplated stepping in. Blood had sprinkled the silver fur of Hitomi's wolf. Likewise, Nazoki's eye was injured.

The river was only a few meters away. Sesshomaru could see it through the trees, and figured his course of action. Though the sight of Nazoki's kitsune form engulfed in flames was rather interesting, the lord knew he couldn't allow the battle to progress. They had almost made it to the eastern borders; soon, the women would have time apart. Nazoki's slender snout curled with a low growl, and her form shadowed in the midst of her dark flames. The wolf seemed unfazed by the sight. It stalked forward, and as the pair moved to reengage, Sesshomaru pointed towards them. Without a word or anything that even resembled effort, the pair was flung through the trees. This really had to stop. Whatever sort of feud the women had going on seemed pointless.

Their fall was broken by icy water, which burnt like hell. Nazoki and the wolf, which Sesshomaru believed to be named Taeko, cried out in surprise as they were thrown into the river; flames and all. Hitomi had not paid a single ounce of attention. She would have let them duel to the death over her finger. Glancing at the woman, Sesshomaru allowed Rin's bubble to float back to the ground. The girl was carried to A-Un's back, and released on the dragon's saddle. Without a word, the lord stalked towards the pair. Jaken stared after him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. Of course, it was best to remain silent.

Undoubtedly, Sesshomaru was angry. For starters, if not for him, Rin could have been injured. Nazoki should have known better; attacking the human was a foolish decision. What did she expect? When the lord reached the edge of the river, he glared down at the pair as they resurfaced. A pained shriek escaped Nazoki, and it seemed to be an exaggeration. Both paddled to keep above the strong current, and he considered pushing them to wash away. Nazoki shifted to her human form, because apparently, keeping above the water was far too difficult as a fox. The wolf thrashed about, obviously struggling to maintain. The vixen glanced at Sesshomaru with one wide eyed. The other was masked by curls, and dripping blood. He assumed it was "out of order". When she realized that the wolf beside her could not oppose the rushing current, she surprised Sesshomaru. Nazoki disregarded her own injury, and allowed herself to be taken by the current to grab the wolf's slender arm.

It fought her off with a snap of its jowls, and though Nazoki's arm was pierced, she ignored the pain. Hissing, the vixen gripped the wolf. Its teeth remained in her skin and she brought her hand to her opposite shoulder. It struggled as she pulled it against herself, and fought to move to the edge of the stream. Sesshomaru continued to glare at the pair as Nazoki dragged them to land. He watched as Nazoki received multiple scratches and bite wounds. She managed to crawl from the river, and pulled the wolf behind her.

There. Togetherness. Bonding and whatnot. Was that so hard? Did Sesshomaru need to replicate the scenario with Hitomi, next time? Still, he was irritated to no end. The pair knelt on the ground at his feet; panting. Crimson seeped onto the forest ground, and the lord offered nothing but his scolding gaze. Nazoki peered up at the man, obviously aware of his anger. To his surprise, her arms were speckled with what appeared to be burns. Of course, nothing even remotely similar to surprise touched the lord's features. Nazoki had never told him the effect of water when she was covered in fire. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed to be the only explanation behind the blisters on her arms. It was possible that she had become aware of the disposition and tried to protect her face. Idiotically vain. Raised welts speckled her flesh in the shape of scratches. Some gave way to blood, while others were simply red. Her wet hair clung to her skin, and she pushed it away. A bloodshot eye met the lord, yet he did not move to aid the woman. Not a single word was offered before he turned away.

As the lord started back to the group, Nazoki lowered herself to the ground. That river was no joke... The wolf started to shake excess water from its fur, and curiously gazed down at Nazoki. Its question was obvious. She did not move or jump as it laid beside her. No hint of fear was portrayed as Nazoki rolled to her side and peered at it. The corner of the forest was covered in a shadow. The darkness provided nothing but a slight chill when accompanied with now wet fur and clothes.

"Truce?"  
Nazoki's offer was met with a single nod, and the wolf laid it's head on the ground. The group was leaving them, and Hitomi could be heard ranting about Nazoki's lack of respect. Sighing, the vixen placed a hand on the wolf's head.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, an update!**  
**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you all for your reviews :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Time seemed to pass slowly as the group trekked through the forest. Nazoki and Taeko took their sweet time to catch up to the group. When they did, Hitomi seemed pleased with the wolf's protective display. Sesshomaru gazed ahead of the group in silent annoyance.

"Taeko, you've pleased me. Have a day of freedom."

Nobody knew what the woman was talking about. The wolf visibly perked from where he walked behind the group. Beside him, Nazoki slinked along; hiding her eye under a thick layer of wet crimson curls. She attempted to cover her arms with her palms; as if the scratches or blisters would disappear. The lord had not even spared a glance on her, and it did not seem likely that he would heal her. Taeko eagerly wagged his tail as he increased his pace. The wolf trotted to Hitomi's side, and she placed her hand on its head.

"I'm sure that form is uncomfortable, correct?" Her words earned a nod from the wolf, and she mirrored the motion. With the way Hitomi was speaking, she seemed to sound condescending; opposed to being sympathetic. If anything, Nazoki found herself wondering if Hitomi and Taeko even got along. She watched as Hitomi reached into a small bag around her waist, and pulled out a small green sphere. She offered it to the wolf, and he eagerly consumed it. The group passed him, as he paused, and Nazoki watched with a slight frown. Seconds passed, and he remained in place. Under his fur, his bones seemed to be moving; rearranging before the vixen's eyes. She stopped to watch; fascinated by the odd sight.

Taeko fell from his sitting position to his side, and seemed to writhe in pain as whatever was happening unfolded. Sesshomaru noticed the scene when a low whimper met his ears, and he turned to peer at the wolf as well. Soon, all had stopped to watch the unnatural convulsions of the wolf, which was starting to look less and less like a wolf with each passing second. Limbs elongated, and fur faded into a similar pelt. Before anyone knew it, they were not looking at a wolf at all. They were staring at a man.

Hitomi seemed unfazed by the sight; as if it was one of the most normal things she had ever seen. On the other hand, Sesshomaru and Nazoki stared at the man with widened-eyes. Of course, the lord's expression was mostly neutral. Never before, had Nazoki seen anything like that. Taeko slowly pushed himself to his feet, covered only by a white pelt around his waist. The man raised a hand to his head, and scratched his short brown hair. Blue eyes locked to Nazoki's for a split second before the man examined his body. It was as if he was unaware of the fact that his muscles were defined, or perfectly shaded. In Sesshomaru's opinion, Nazoki was staring a bit too intensly. He couldn't see the vixen's expression, but that didn't mean he was unaware of her reaction.

Taeko stretched as though all of his muscles held tension from being in the shape of a wolf. He slowly started to catch up to the group, and everybody continued to walk like nothing had happened. When Sesshomaru noticed that Nazoki hadn't moved, he felt irritation stir inside him.  
"Nazoki." Her name was simply used to urge her to continue. The moment the vixen heard Sesshomaru's voice she hesitantly turned around. Though she obliged, the lord felt the change in her ring. Irregular, hurried pulses signified her heartbeat, and the stone had grown warm. As if she was on the verge of combusting. Unacceptable. Sesshomaru continued to lead the group down a shaded forest path, and occasionally glanced at the corners of his eyes as if he could see what Nazoki was doing. It wasn't that he cared, but something like that would get in the way of... Well, everything. She did not have time to gawk at that barely-clad wolf.

Tightening his jaw, Sesshomaru glared at the trees ahead of them. In a few seconds, they could expect a bit of company; he could smell them now. A conversation had been initiated behind him, and the lord willed himself not to kill Hitomi's wolf.

"Your form cannot change without her aid?"  
"No. We are linked through our tribes." The wolf's voice had a hint of self-assured impudence, which set off a low growl in the lord's mind. He focused his gaze on vines covering the trunk of a tree.  
**'Call the vixen to our side... Demonstrate our ownership...'  
**_'No.'_

"I lack understanding. Why must she aid you in shifting?" Nazoki's inquisitive nature furrowed the lord's brow with a slight scowl. Now that she had fought the wolf they were the best of friends? Maybe he should have let them kill one another.  
"History. Is your eye injured? Can you see?"

And the wolf was being equally curious. With every passing second, Sesshomaru was flooded with an abundance of ideas. Rip his throat out and see if he wants to speak afterwards, or force poison into his veins. Pierce him with a bolt of energy... The list went on and on. So many choices.

Taeko's question made the vixen slightly uneasy. She laced a hand through her hair and bunched the curls until her palm covered her left eye.  
"It is... But sight is not incredibly important..." The murmured words earned a laugh from the wolf, and Hitomi glanced back at the pair for a split second. She was not pleased by their sudden friendly nature.

"Do not be so modest! Move your hand, let me see..."

Pausing, Sesshomaru peered at the pair over his shoulder. The entire group came to a halt and Jaken gazed up at the lord wide eyed. His icy expression revealed nothing but a glimpse of scorn. The wolf was touching Nazoki. It brushed her hand aside, as well as her hair to study her injury.

"You still bleed... Is your healing stalled? Have you mated?"  
The question flustered Nazoki and she quickly turned her head. when the vixen pulled away from Taeko's hands, a low snicker parted his lips and he continued ahead. Soon, the group was moving once more. The annoying conversation behind Sesshomaru continued.

"You should not inquire about such things!" Nazoki's voice was met with another amused tone.  
"You have no ring, though. The one on your hand is... Different. You've given yours away, yet your mate has not given you theirs? How long has it been? You must be painfully careful; so not to hurt yourself. An incomplete ritual is more dangerous than one that has failed." Silence immediately followed the wolf's words, and the group continued in peace. Sesshomaru considered the new information as he walked. So that conversation had been useful in a sense. He had wondered why Nazoki's ability to heal herself had been delayed. But Inu didn't use rings. He didn't have anything like that, and was positive that no breed similar to his did.

As Sesshomaru contemplated the issue at hand, he heard a familiar river. No sooner than he had glanced towards it, pillars of water were rushing their way.

"Nazoki!" A chorus of voices echoed the vixen's name, and before she knew it, she was being tackled by nymphs. Four, to be exact. She fell backwards as the bodies collided with her own, and the four women over her swarmed her with questions. One sat on her stomach, as two took her sides. Another was leaning over her so all she could see was four heads all from opposite directions.

"Have you brought biscuits?"  
"Honey? Do you have honey?"  
"Will you play today?"  
"Sister spoke of you yesterday!"

Once more, the group halted. All peered at the nymphs, and from the sound of things, the commotion had started to awaken Rin. Glancing at the girl, Sesshomaru wondered how she would react to Nazoki's injuries. To a human, it would probably look worse than it was. A hand on the lord's back caught his attention, and he slowly peered towards his shoulder; only to find a familiar nymph circling around him.

"Lord, you have returned to me!"  
Slightly confused, Sesshomaru eyed the brunette. This one seemed to have taken a liking to him. After invading his bath, that is. Her hand trailed around his shoulder and across his chest as she circled him once more. He felt the woman grip a bit of his hair, and she held it as she moved back in front of him.  
"Have you come to play?" The nymph grinned as she spoke, and Sesshomaru blankly peered at her. Since when did he play? He had never played with her before, and he wasn't about to start. Grabbing the small chunk of his hair from the woman, he pulled it away. _No_. Bad nymph.

Nazoki had barely managed to stand up and the nymphs continued to surround her. Two had started to circle Taeko, the blonde and a brunette. The wolf seemed at a loss for what to do. He simply stood in place, wide-eyed.

"I've nothing to give today. We are headed east, I am returning to my family." The words earned low groans and cries of confusion. Without warning, the nymphs started to skip around Nazoki, all speaking in their singsong tones. Of course, with so much happening, she couldn't keep track of who was saying what.

"Nazoki is injured!"  
"It smells like that wolf!"  
"The lord has yet to kill him?"  
"Bring biscuits next time!"

Though she tried to keep her head from spinning, it was a difficult task to achieve; especially when she was unsure of whom to watch. Before Nazoki could even attempt to respond, she was being grabbed and dragged towards Sesshomaru. Apparently, he was dealing with his own nymph, at the moment. Nevertheless, Nazoki was pulled to his side, despite her opposition. The lord could be rather intimidating when he was angered.

All watched as Nazoki was forced into a line of grinning nymphs, and pulled around Sesshomaru.

"You retrieved her!"  
"Chose to bring her back!"  
"Is it love?"  
"Of course! Look at his expression!"

Frowning, Sesshomaru eyed the group of giddy women. Irritation peaked within him, and with one swipe of his hand, he snatched Nazoki away. The vixen barely managed to avoid tripping as she was pulled in two directions at once, yet steadied herself by leaning onto his chest. The nymphs were still speaking nonsense. Presenting a foolish notion of love. He had never said anything like that. Golden eyes narrowed into a glare, and Sesshomaru formed an illusion. In a split second, he and Nazoki disappeared. Rin was waking up, and the vixen was still injured. Of course, Nazoki could still see him. She peered up at the lord; ignoring the confused stares from the nymphs around them. Their game had slowed to a dead halt, and they were left to gaze over the forest.

When one of the nymphs walked towards the humanized wolf, Sesshomaru gripped Nazoki's arm, and forced her to trail behind him. Nervousness crept over the vixen at the sight of his cold gaze, and she placed her free palm on her arm as if it could cover her newly acquired burns. The lord led her into the forest, away from the path and group. Not a single word was exchanged. Nazoki was far too curious and nervous to speak first. Sesshomaru's grip was tight; allowing no chance at slipping away or retracting her arm.

* * *

Once the pair was hidden by meters of thick forest, Sesshomaru turned back to the vixen. His illusion dropped, and he released her.

"This one saw you look at that wolf..."

The words earned an aversion of Nazoki's eyes. She shifted her weight, and uncomfortably crossed her arms.

"It wasn't... He has no clothes, and I wondered if I should... An illusion... To cover..."

Staring straight at the vixen, Sesshomaru showed no sign of believing her claim. He stepped against her and a single finger trailed down her neck. The motion was gentle, and Nazoki fidgeted under the lord's gaze. His hand moved to the nape of her neck, only to tangle itself in her hair. Sesshomaru tugged the vixen's head back, and pushed his lips to hers; offering his energy. Gripping the man's Haori, Nazoki eagerly accepted the gesture. Savory strength danced onto her tongue as the lord forced her to increase the flow.

Groaning, Nazoki attempted to push away as she was flooded with an intoxicating amount of power. Sesshomaru's makeshift arm locked around her waist and pulled her back. Wounds tingled as they healed, and Nazoki felt herself slipping. She had no idea what would happen if Sesshomaru didn't stop. Through his haori, she could feel his heart race. The lord's chest tensed, and Nazoki lightly tapped his shoulder; pleading for a break. None was allowed. Instead, Sesshomaru reversed the flow of energy. His sudden change of course froze Nazoki's limbs; leaving her to do nothing but hope that he would not take all of her strength.

Almost as quickly as she had been overwhelmed, she was being drained, and Sesshomaru took no care in pacing himself. The lord tightened his hand in her hair, and his fang grazed her lower lip as he pushed Nazoki to her limit. He could feel her hands tightening on his clothes; bunching the fabric with the hopes of holding onto her vigor, as well as sanity. Even so, the lord could do nothing but appreciate the unique sensation of finding himself weak, only to be impossibly powerful in a matter of seconds. The vixen's tapping grew move frantic, and a mutual groan snapped the lord from his trance as he relinquished control.

Once more, Nazoki was free to satisfy herself. After losing such an amazing level of her strength, she would need to replenish herself. Of course, the vixen wasted no time in building herself to an acceptable level of energy before severing the connection. The moment she pulled away, Sesshomaru tugged her head back. A hand dropped to Nazoki's thigh, and bunched the fabric of her skirt with the ghost of sharp talons. Nazoki placed a hand over the lord's, hoping to halt the upward dragging of her clothes. As the vixen opposed him, irritation welled within the lord. A low growl escaped him, and with a single flash of his eyes, Sesshomaru found himself plunging his fangs into the vixen's neck. It was not intentional. He was just as surprised as she seemed to be. Almost immediately, Nazoki shoved against him. A high-pitched shriek escaped her as Sesshomaru added a second mark; for good measure.

The lord released her, and Nazoki pushed away from him. Obvious confusion and distress played on her features. Despite her expression, Sesshomaru's crimson eyes portrayed no care. His lips curled into a smirk, and he stepped towards her. Nazoki instinctively stepped away, and placed a hand to her neck. It seemed as if her reaction was amusing. Still, Sesshomaru offered no snicker. He quickly grabbed the vixen, and forced her to meet his gaze.

**"A coquette will not be tolerated. Ignore me once more... Flirt with the wolf again, and he will be destroyed." **Nails dug into Nazoki's thigh as the lord spoke. She did not dare to move or make a single sound; simply stared up at Sesshomaru as he glared at her. His scarlet eyes remained on Nazoki's, piercing her with a challenge. One to speak against him, or offer any hint of defiance. A tense second passed, and the two did nothing but watch one another. Nazoki held her hands in front of her chest, hoping that Sesshomaru would not attempt anything else. Every ounce of her fear was disregarded as the lord released her and started back towards the group.

Staring at the ground beneath her feet, Nazoki rubbed her sore neck. She wondered what to do. To return to her village with a mark was like begging for some sort of death sentence. It was not an acceptable thing to do, especially without the approval of her mother. If she walked into the town with the mark of a random male, she would have a world of trouble to live through. Still, she could do nothing but stand in place as Sesshomaru continued away as if nothing had happened. She should have known better than to follow him into the forest. Not that she could have done otherwise...

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was sort of unexpected. Just a bit. **  
**Thank you all or your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21

After their moment alone, Nazoki and Sesshomaru returned to the group. The nymphs had left, though the reason was unclear, and they continued towards the border. Time passed, and despite the fact that he wasn't looking, Sesshomaru was aware of the fact that Nazoki had fallen to the back of the group again. It was possible that the vixen was sulking over her new mark, but he did not concern himself with it. She needed to remember whom she belonged to. Chumming it up with a wolf was not something that the lord would tolerate. He dealt with her many annoying traits; clumsiness, foolishness, the list went on and on. The least she could do was appreciate him enough to refrain from flirting. Completely. Whether he was present did not matter. She was not allowed to so much as tilt her ear in another man's direction.

Multiple times had he physically claimed her; going so far as to place his mark, only to have it removed. Well, she would not be so indecisive this time. It was unintentional, but his beast had a point. She had no right to refuse him. It seemed that forcing her to be cordial with the wolf had its downside. However, if she had his mark, the mutt would think twice about his impure desires. There was only room for one alpha male. Only one could retain his carnal nature, while still being refined, and justified, and that was the lord.

Silence had fallen over the group, save for Rin's cheerful humming. The girl was oblivious to the situation, and her lax attitude was a relief. More than anything, Sesshomaru wanted to get rid of the wolf and humanoid. Their unanticipated arrival had been more bothersome than he had guessed. Item of power or not, if Sesshomaru's authority was questioned, or so much as attempted to be threatened... Well, he had his methods. The wolf would be disposed of. If he turned to find the mutt attempting to so much as mark a tree in his territory, Sesshomaru planned to retaliate. His trees. His land. His group and vixen. None for the mutt that could not even change his form without the help of a human. Charmed or not, mystic or psychic, she was still a human.

As Sesshomaru led the group, he kept his eyes straight ahead. The forest would be coming to an end soon, and it would be time for Nazoki to leave. Maybe then, the lord would be able to find the shadow bow, and get rid of Hitomi and Taeko. As e contemplated his course of action once the vixen was relieved of her position once more, conversation sparked behind him.

"Will Nazoki stay in her village again?" Rin's voice met the lord's ear, and he glanced over his shoulder. Jaken, and Hitomi were staring off into the trees as if they had found something interesting to think about. Nazoki was still focused on his mark, and continued to rub the wound with her fingertips. She glanced at Rin, as did the wolf of whom was ahead of her.

"Well... I am not certain... Possibly. It depends on what the elder says... I could be in more trouble than assumed..." The words were low, but Nazoki picked up her pace to walk by Rin's side.  
"Most likely, I am." As the vixen met Rin's bright brown eyes, she noticed concern cross the girl's expression. Rin shifted in place on A-Un's saddle, and lowered her eyes.

"That is not good..."

Tilting her head, Nazoki offered a warm smile. She placed a hand over the girl's chocolate hair and lightly grazed over her scalp in an attempt as laying her worries to rest.

"Let's not talk about that. Maybe we should pick some flowers? Perhaps make a game of it?" The offer seemed to cause a familiar spark of excitement within Rin. She locked her eyes to Nazoki's and grinned.

"Which color should we choose today?" The girl asked, and Nazoki placed a finger to her lips. She gazed at the canopy of trees overhead, and tapped her nail against one fang as she thought. So many choices... A slight breeze carried multiple leaves to the ground, and Nazoki reached up to catch one. Still, that didn't answer Rin's question. Turning to peer at the girl, Nazoki held the leaf up for her to see.

"I am unsure. You should choose. How do you feel today?" As Nazoki spoke, she noticed Hitomi glance in her direction, yet ignored the blur of a woman in her peripherals. Taeko had moved to her side, and they were silently murmuring back in forth; possibly in a different language, as Nazoki picked up small bits and pieces, but Sesshomaru understood nothing. To him it sounded like gibberish, nothing like what Nazoki and her friend had spoken.

Rin pushed herself from the two-headed dragon's back, and A-Un halted as she moved. Still, Jaken pulled the dragon on. Instead of immediately picking a flower, Rin grabbed Nazoki's hand and ran to Sesshomaru's side. The vixen's pulse increased, and she reluctantly allowed the girl to pull her to the one person she was (unsuccessfully) attempting to avoid.

"My Lord, what color should we pick today?"

The lord's golden eye slowly focused on Rin as he walked, and he studied the cheerful grin that had carried the words. Nazoki was awkwardly walking beside the girl. Slightly slower, so that she fell behind a few steps.

Refocusing his attention on Rin, Sesshomaru spoke in a low tone.  
"Red."

The moment he offered insight, Rin cheerfully greed. She pulled Nazoki off into the trees ahead of him, and Sesshomaru noted the odd swish of the vixen's tail. She always did that when she was nervous. It was some sort of tick, or method of calming herself. Every time she felt anxious, her tail would flip from side to side. Sighing, the lord tore his gaze form the spot the girls had disappeared. At least Rin would be entertained.

It did not take long for Nazoki and Rin to start giggling. The reason behind their amusement remained unknown. As Sesshomaru walked through a pocket of warm light, he glanced in the direction the pair had gone. They were nowhere in sight. Jaken was still walking behind him, clearly aware of his irritation. Still, at the sound of the usual lighthearted giggles and laughter, Sesshomaru couldn't help but forget his annoyance. To his left, Hitomi and Taeko still muttered slivers of a foreign language. One which Sesshomaru did not appreciate. The mystic had not changed from her unusual garb, yet had pulled her robe over herself.

Her dark hood cast a shadow over her eyes, but her white irises were still slightly visible. Besides that, only her lips could be seen. The mutt at her side was in a human form, and not surprisingly, still only covered in his pelt. For some reason, even a slight glance in their direction agitated him. He wondered if it was because the new-found cordial behavior he had caused. Faint traces of Rin's voice met the lord's ears, and he listened to the interaction.

"Are there humans in Nazoki's village?"

_"A few." _

"Will Nazoki return to the lord when she is finished visiting her family?"

A pause lasted for what seemed to be minutes, yet was truly a few seconds. Sesshomaru unnoticeably strained to her Nazoki's response, yet her voice was far too low. She softly murmured a few lines, and once more, there was a gap of silence. Finally, Rin spoke.

"It is not good to hide from people you love..."

_"I never said that. I never said love-"_  
"But that is how people feel when they become a family! Nazoki loves Rin, right? Rin is Nazoki's family!"

Staring off into the forest, Sesshomaru felt the corner of his lips tug into a smirk.

_"Of course!"_  
"The lord protects Nazoki, and went to get Nazoki when she disappeared, right? So the lord is Nazoki's family too!"  
_"Erm... Yeah..."  
_"So Nazoki loves the lord, because-"  
_"Honey, be careful on that rock! It- It looks slippery- You could fall!"_

Rin hummed a question, and Sesshomaru internally snickered at the sound of combustion. A distinct whoosh of flames, that could not be mistaken for anything but that. Rin's giggling returned, and she managed a line through her laughter; clearly noting the vixen's fiery tendrils of curls.

"When did Nazoki's hair get so long?!"

Barely shaking his head, Sesshomaru glanced at the open forest ahead. Not much farther to go. He stepped over a wooden root that jutted from the ground before finding its way back into the earth.

"Yours could be the same."

The suggestion raised the lord's brow, yet he didn't care to glance into the forest again.

Seconds later, Sesshomaru came to a dead halt at the sight of a fox darting from the forest. On its back Rin was laughing like a maniac; with a head full of red curls. Her hands were full of red flowers, and the pair ran into the opposite side of the trail.

Frowning, Sesshomaru stared after them. What the heck was that? A moment passed, and he started to walk again, unaware of the five odd expressions behind him. Walking continued as usual until once again, the pair darted from the forest. This time, Nazoki was a horse, and Rin a teenager with blue hair.

Pausing again, Sesshomaru felt confusion take his features. As he stopped, the pair ran by two more times; more flowers every time Sesshomaru saw them. Once Nazoki was a bear, and Rin a humanoid cat. The next time, Nazoki was a deer, and Rin some sort of bird. Behind Sesshomaru Jaken stood perfectly still; mouth ajar. He didn't know if the lord would appreciate such games.

Hitomi and Taeko frowned with raised brows, completely lost. A-Un simply stared in befuddlement. By the time they came back into view they were tigers. Sesshomaru stared at the pair, his brow furrowed as he processed their game. When did animals become a part of picking flowers? What sort of extreme sport was this?

The illusion faded with a puff of smoke, and soon the two were standing before him. They each held puffs of flowers, and Rin set to arranging them in the fur of his Mokomoko. Nazoki on the other hand just held hers. She stared at the ground, and the lord studied her as he tail started to swish.

"One here... And one here..." Rin was murmuring under her breath as if she had a pattern planned out. The lord glanced down at her as she decorated his fur, yet she was too focused on the task to realize. Hitomi started to snicker behind him, and the woman walked into view. She pulled a flower from Nazoki's bunch, and the vixen narrowed her eyes at the woman as she stepped to Sesshomaru's side.

"I couldn't miss out on the fun part." She stated, and a smirk curled her lips as she placed a flower at the top of Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. Was he decorational? Just there to be adorned with flowers? Everybody seemed to be doing it. The only way it could get odder would be if Jaken and Taeko joined in... That would be uncomfortable...

As Hitomi walked back to her place behind him, Nazoki stepped forward. She met the lord's golden eyes with a coy smile, and held the flowers up. Rin peered up at the vixen, and Nazoki's ear tilted to the side as she placed a hand on the girl's head.

"These... They are for you, but... I doubt you truly want something like this..." The words had no effect on the lord's expression (or lack thereof), and Nazoki's eyes flicked to the flowers. She slowly lowered them, as if she was questioning what to do.

"I do not." Sesshomaru confirmed, and a slight frown creased Nazoki's brow. She nodded, ever so slowly, and the lord continued to stare at her. It was as if his eyes pierced her, and she awkwardly fiddled with the flowers in her hands. As she contemplated what to do with the bunch, Sesshomaru pulled them away. Nazoki's eyes flicked to his as he started to separate the flowers. At some point he had formed his replacement arm.

The lord stuck three flowers into Nazoki's hair, and knelt to tuck the same amount in Rin's. She giggled as he did, yet held still as over ten flowers were placed in her locks.

Standing up, Sesshomaru glanced at the remaining amount. He had halved the stack, but there were more... Nazoki remained in front of him; with plenty of flower space. Attempting to calculate the amount of flowers that he could fit into her hair, Sesshomaru started to randomly place more within her curls. Nazoki started to snicker, and he met her emerald eyes as he fixed more flowers in the available space.

When he held one last flower, Sesshomaru contemplated putting it on top of Nazoki's head... Or the back of her head, there was much more hair. As he stared t the flower, Nazoki pulled it from his hand. Rin started to cheer for her successful design, and when Sesshomaru glanced down to see what she had done it was the same as always. No pattern. Well, no _recognizable _pattern, at least.

Nazoki pushed the flower into the top of his mokomoko, and Sesshomaru stared at it. That's not what he was going to do... Pulling the flower from his fur, the lord pushed it into Nazoki's hair. The only free spot was by her neck, and she placed a hand over her mouth as she pulled it out and fixed it into his fur again.

Was that a challenge? Was she challenging him? Sesshomaru stared at the bud as Nazoki pulled more from her hair and started to fix them in a bunch around the first. Grabbing the flowers, Sesshomaru pushed them back into Nazoki's curls. She continued to pull them out, and fix them in his fur as if there was some sort of point that she was trying to prove. Still, Sesshomaru removed the flowers. As he moved to replace them, Nazoki ducked away from his touch.

Raising a brow, Sesshomaru attempted to catch her- to put the flowers back, but she started away; laughing. The vixen leapt down the path, and Sesshomaru was positive that if he let her win she would think she had some sort of superiority. He knew better.

Turning back to the group, the lord narrowed his eyes.  
"Continue." He instructed, and Jaken nodded as he leapt after Nazoki.

* * *

The lord jumped into the trees, and gracefully moved from limb to limb as he trailed behind Nazoki. She continued to run, as if she had a chance. She glanced up, clearly aware of the fact that the lord was behind her. A plan developed and he switched to stealth mode as he leapt to another tree and ahead of Nazoki. When the vixen veered off into the forest, he silently watched and kept up.

He didn't make his move until she slowed. Nazoki glanced around, and into the trees; positive that she had lost the lord. As she stepped over a rock, and peered into the woods, wondering if she was truly safe. Away, that is. The vixen strolled ahead, glancing to the side as if Sesshomaru would pop out of nowhere. A hand laced into her hair, and she jumped in surprise as she found the lord in front of her; upside down. He smirked at her, silently gloating as he pulled her forward and into a kiss. As he did, Nazoki felt him playing with her hair.

Flower stems poked at her neck, and she turned away to laugh as Sesshomaru dropped from the trees, and landed on his feet.

"You cannot outrun this one." The lord stated, and Nazoki pulled the flowers from the back of her head. She continued to laugh as she shook the rest loose. Red petals and flowers fell to the ground as Nazoki ran her hands through her hair. Sesshomaru watched her every move as she stepped towards him. A sly smile curled her lips, and the vixen placed a hand on his haori.

"Are you so sure of that, _mate_?"

The word sparked an odd feeling within him. A combination of excitement, and something he could not describe. Still, Sesshomaru remained still as Nazoki brushed a lock of silver hair over his shoulder. Emerald clashed with gold as he wondered what she was doing. Minutes ago, she was avoiding him; sulking over his claim. Now she was rubbing her palms in his fur, and pressing against him.

She was scent marking him again. Hitomi had gotten too close, and she was trying to ensure that the human would keep her distance. When Nazoki nuzzled into his neck, Sesshomaru gazed down at her. She made no sense. Constantly refused him, only to assert herself though passive, barely noticeable methods.

Still, as Nazoki took care to mask his scent with her own, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel... Flattered? It wasn't so much as lucky, but it did please him to know that she was possessive in her own ways. Her hands slipped to his back, and held him in an embrace as her fingertips pressed in a light massage.

"I bet I could run, and you wouldn't be able to catch me... If I really tried." The words were murmured against his neck, and Sesshomaru hummed a tone of acknowledgement. He predicted her course of action before she even moved. Her entire goal had been to cover him in her scent, then run back to the group. As Nazoki released him and started away, Sesshomaru felt a smirk curl his lips. She could try. There was nothing wrong with that. But she was no match for him. He gave her three seconds. A head start.

Still, as the lord started behind her, he caught up to the woman with ease. Nazoki really thought she had gotten away, but Sesshomaru's arm slipped around her waist; bringing her to a dead halt. The vixen's torso went forward, yet the rest of her stopped. A slight noise escaped Sesshomaru, and Nazoki placed her hands on his forearm as she peered at him over her shoulder. The man was smirking at her; obviously rubbing her loss in her face.

Narrowing her eyes in feigned anger, Nazoki straightened herself and turned around. The lord's arm remained in place as she gripped his haori and glared up at him. He flashed his fangs as if warning her to be careful of her expression, yet Nazoki acted as though she hadn't seen the look. Instead, she leaned into him.

"That didn't count..." The vixen inched to his neck, and Sesshomaru tried to predict her next plan. She couldn't escape; that had been made clear. One of her hands slid to his shoulder, and her nails grazed his skin as she pushed his hair away once more. Her opposite hand weaved into his hair, and Sesshomaru paused as fangs grazed his throat.

He stared straight ahead as the sharp points moved to the side of his neck, as if planning the perfect spot to mark. The sensation traveled through his spine as he tightened his grip on the fabric over Nazoki's back.

"M'lord... Your breath has hitched..."

Perfectly still, Sesshomaru awaited the approaching surge of pain. Nazoki's fangs hovered over his skin, and warm breath ominously teased the man. The vixen's body pressed against him as she simply kissed his neck and leaned back. She moved out of his grasp, and her hands slid from his shoulder and hair as she started back towards the group.

"Forgive me... We should return."

Staring after Nazoki, Sesshomaru attempted to regain control of his thoughts. It was as if he was frozen. Excitement had started to bubble within him. He had fully anticipated her mark. He had hoped she would do it. Why had she apologized? He hadn't moved, or spoken against what she was doing. He had waited; welcomed... Craved her mark, as he had craved to leave his. But she had stopped herself. So unbearably near, yet unattainable.

With nothing else to do, the lord followed.

* * *

They regrouped, and the lord found Rin to be as cheerful as ever. She walked beside A-Uh, and occasionally lifted a flower or leaf for the dragon to eat. When one head saw that the other had food, it would attempt to take it, and Rin would laugh at the ensuing tug-of-war. Silence shrouded the next half of the walk. Nazoki was closer, a mere meter behind the lord. She walked with Rin, and chuckled with the girl as she handed the dragon another long blade of grass.

"So you lived with Humans? Did you enjoy it?" That was the wolf. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the approaching boarder as Nazoki responded.

"They did not bite, if that is what you mean. They were... Humble, for the most part." She received an agreeing hum, and Sesshomaru came to a halt at the head of the group. The change in the texture of earth at is feat was enough to signify that they had reached the end of the line.

"Nazoki." As Sesshomaru turned to face the group, the vixen paused. She peered at him, and all stared at her as she placed a hand on Rin's head. Still, without a word, the vixen walked to his side. her ears flattened, and she sighed as she stopped at the border.

"I suppose this is it..." Murmuring the words, Nazoki clasped her hands behind her back. She turned to look at the group, and her eyes wandered to an exposed bit of sky as she spoke.

"Thank you for accompanying me..." Still fidgeting with her fingers behind her back, Nazoki gazed at Rin. The girl was pouting at her, and slowly walked to her side.

"Nazoki _must_ return, okay?" A small hand patted the vixen's waist, and Nazoki offered a single nod. As she knelt to hug the girl, she spoke in a low, promising tone.  
"Of course."

Sesshomaru knew better than to trust Nazoki's words. While she was generally a good person, she was still a Kitsune. An expert liar; skilled in all forms of deceit. Her tone was reassuring, but too much so. Kitsune are tricksters by trade, be it a harmless prank or massive plot, they could pull it off. The keen woman at his side was no different. Her fine features only made her more dangerous, and he knew. Only hours earlier, she had expressed skepticism towards the notion. She had shown that she would not be confident in her chances at returning.

The lord dipped into her mind. He found nothing but frantic, irrational thought processes. Punishment, and uncertainty. Complete panic and swarming chaotic attempts at predicting what would happen. She was dishonest. Her cause was pure, she did not want to alarm Rin, but she guessed there would be no chance of seeing the girl again. An explanation for the long hug and unforeseen kiss of the girl's forehead.

"As long as you have your doll..." Nazoki murmured, and Rin nodded.

"Mae is in A-Un's bag."

Nodding, Nazoki offered a grin.  
"You've named her? Very well, as long as you have Mae." Rin smiled as Nazoki stood up, and bowed to Jaken, Hitomi, and Taeko. It was a silent thanks, yet Sesshomaru found himself narrowing his eyes at her. To bow to such lowly ranked demons... Unthinkable... And she seemed to have no problem doing such.

As Nazoki straightened her stance, she turned to the lord. A smile curled her lips, and he knew he would have thought it genuine had he not invaded her thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for tolerating me. I know the western lord cannot travel to the east, I do not expect you to come with me. Still, know that I appreciate you." The woman stepped to his side, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she spoke. Sesshomaru's hand snaked to the small of her back as she leaned into him, and placed a light kiss at the meeting of his jaw and neck.  
_"I will miss you." _

The words were barely audible; spoken so only he could hear. As Nazoki pulled away, and glanced back to the group.

"Be cautious!" Rin's voice drew her attention, and Nazoki placed a hand to her lips as she chuckled.

"Of course. The east has many more youkai. I will take care to be extra cautious." As Nazoki spoke, a bright blue bubble encompassed her form. Upon noticing the curious barrier, Sesshomaru noted that her scent had vanished. If he was not looking at her, he would never have believed a demon other than the wolf or Jaken was near... Clever. Now he felt the need to contemplate and solve how she had done that. It was possible that it was illusion play. Most likely. The vixen walked to A-Un's side and pulled a few cloth items from his saddle. As she did, she pet the dragon and offered Jaken a small "bye". He was visibly pleased by the fact that she had spoken directly to him.

"Oh, bye-bye! Be safe! If you need anything, you know how to find us Nazoki!" The toad's words were slightly surprising. It had to be the first time he had said her name without sounding annoyed. Huh, even he could be pleasant.

Nazoki offered a single smile and wave before stepping over the barely visible boundary. Sesshomaru watched as she waved, and bid her farewell again. In a matter of seconds, Nazoki leapt down the path; clearly intent on wasting no time. It didn't take long for her to veer out of view and into the forest. All stared after her, and Sesshomaru frowned. She had been positive she wouldn't return. Even Jaken was being kind to her; that had to be an omen. Rin's smile had faded, and nothing but the rustle of trees made up for the thick slab of silence that had fallen over the group.

It was almost as bad as when she had left before. She had barely returned, and now she was gone again, possibly permanently. Still, all the group could do was walk in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru stepped past Rin and started the way they had come from. Slowly, the group followed. Minutes passed, and the lord glanced to the side. There was no reason to continue contemplating his decision; Nazoki was already gone. She was returning home. Home was a place that people loved.

* * *

Over an hour of painfully silent walking had passed. The sun was starting to set, and Sesshomaru still had not figured his direction. He had simply walked straight; something interesting was bound to stumble into his path. The entire time he had done nothing but think. Not a single word had been uttered or hummed. Rin no longer murmured the lyrics of a song, or moved. She simply sat on A-Un's saddle and fiddled with one of the flowers she had picked. Even Jaken was quiet.

Shifting his gaze, Sesshomaru felt his jaw tighten. The footsteps behind him continued, and all was fine. Then again, Nazoki had fled her home with good reason. Though a refusal of an arranged marriage was unheard of, he agreed with her decision. She would be fine. Everything would be fine, and it was none of his concern. She just needed to visit her family, that's all. If they tried to force her into some undesirable relationship, she had his mark. No man would dare to touch her so long as she had been claimed.

Pausing, the lord stared at a tree to his left. The ring around his finger pulsed, and grew unbearably warm. As if it was agreeing with his sudden realization. Or maybe Nazoki was calling him again? That aside, he had completely overlooked a serious bit of information. A blunder, so to speak.

She had a mark, and was returning home alone. Better yet, she had committed an unthinkable crime. Two. Running from her assigned life, and mating another.

Frowning, Sesshomaru turned to Hitomi and Taeko.

"Patrol these lands in this Sesshomaru's place."

"Really? Really, my lord?" Rin gazed up at the man, and he met her eyes with a single nod. Hitomi and Taeko frowned, yet nodded as Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's head and the two started after Nazoki.

"Wait! Wait! Don't forget me!" In a matter of seconds, Jaken was dashing to their side. A-Un followed, and soon, all that remained in the western lands was a confused mystic and wolf.

* * *

**A/N: Yay an update!**  
**I apologize for taking so long, but here's a double chapter to make up for it :)**  
**Thank you all for your reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**'Let me out.'**  
_'No.' _Tightening his jaw, Sesshomaru glanced over the forest as he followed Nazoki's scent. His beast was acting out; pestering him and writhing in irritation. He was unsure of when it had awoken, but the past hour had been spent combating internal dialogue and prompting.

**'Let me out; our mate is injured.'**  
The lord narrowed his eyes at the words, and a low sigh escaped him.  
_'Nazoki is not. This Sesshomaru senses nothing of the sort.'_  
A deep groan met the lord's thoughts, and he felt pinpricks cover his skin. As if his beast was attempting to claw it's was up the walls of his mind. Behind him, Rin could be heard speaking to Jaken. Her voice was near, yet barely a low hum over his own internal conversation. She was stating that she had never been to the east in the past; wondering what Nazoki's village would be like. Jaken had admitted that he was unfamiliar with the lands, yet expressed a lack of interest when it came to the subject of the vixen's origin.

Sesshomaru was rather unfamiliar with the east as well. From what he could tell, the forest was more dense. The smell of demons filled the air, as if barely anything else could exist within the lands. The ground seemed cluttered with thick greenery, only to be parted by narrow, winding paths. Some led to dead ends, while others possibly showed the way to the opposite end of the forest. The dead ends were likely to be traps. For humans, of course; set by ravenous youkai. The lord's observations were cut short by an irritated turn within him.

**'My claim is yours. Do you not feel her mind?'**  
_'She did not place her mark on this one...'_  
Another protesting grown echoed in the depths of Sesshomaru's mind, and he opted to focus on Rin and Jaken's footsteps behind him. Still, his beast turned and stirred within him; pushing to be released. When he ignored the tantrum, he was met with hisses of agitation. Gnashes of metaphorical teeth and general opposition scorned the lord's intelligence. He would not be manipulated by a lie. His beast was not exactly clever; not enough to convince him that it could sense what he could not. Still, Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. Nazoki was barely a string; tugging at the back of his mind, and sending her ring into unnatural convulsions. Channeling a bought of undesirable emotions.

Some form of distress.

Sighing, Sesshomaru glanced in the direction of the vixen's change of course. The path split into four, and Nazoki's scent was barely detectable. Almost completely masked by what smelled like a passing horde of demons. The lord wondered why he could smell her. If the barrier she had formed masked her scent, it made no sense for him to be able to track her.

The lord paused, and the two behind him did the same. Night was approaching. Youkai were crawling in the forming shadows; waiting for a chance to strike. Eyes were on Rin.

"My lord? Is something wrong?" Jaken's voice received no visual response. Rin and the toad peered up at Sesshomaru, of whom was staring at the thick canopy of trees over them. It was as if he saw something, or was subtly reading the air. Curiosity filled his subordinates, yet he offered no answer. Instead, the lord contemplated what he had seen Nazoki do.

He needed to make a barrier similar to that; before night settled. He was positive that the moment it grew dark, the forest would swallow the group until daybreak. With this sort of walk, he wondered how Nazoki had managed to flee her village. It was possible to fly, but she would have been seen due to her fire. She would have been caught. She could not have started to fly in the forest; the trees were too thick. It would have been impossible for her to simply leap from branch to branch. There were far too many nests above them. They all had eyes. The vixen would have been grabbed and restrained. Then again, she had brought a whip with her. To add to that, she was being chased when their paths first crossed. Well, hers and Rin's.

Sesshomaru could see the night approaching. Darkness would soon fall over the world, and the nocturnal creatures were starting to stir. He could hear them in the trees. Leaves rustled, yet there was no breeze to cause such. This would be a war. But Rin was with him. There would be far too many to watch her and Jaken would do no good against these foes. They were larger than Sesshomaru. Every breath they took created an audible near-grunt. The forest was awakening.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru formed a barrier around himself and his group. One similar to Nazoki's, which fully encompassed their presence. It was easier than he had imagined, and as the lord turned to peer at his subordinates he was met with wide eyes. They heard the lurking predators as well.

The lord peered into the trees overhead, and waited to distinguish the trail to Nazoki's final destination. He needed to arrive sooner. If the path was straight, he would significantly cut back on time. The entire time his beast had continued to verbally accost him. Notions of danger and unforeseen disaster had been brought to the lord's attention, and as he stared down at Rin and Jaken, he silently agreed with his beast.

_'I feel it as well...' _The thought seemed to calm his other half. Complete silence took him and the lord spoke.

"Jaken, Rin, climb on A-Un."

The two hesitantly nodded in agreement, and once they were comfortably situated on the two-headed dragon's back, Sesshomaru chose to use his most effective method of transportation. The four beings flashed into an orb of golden light, and in a matter of seconds, all that remained was the impending dark of night, which had consumed a better portion of the forest; leaving nothing but hints of a fiery sky in its wake.

* * *

Time passed, and Sesshomaru navigated the group through the forest. He found a space to pass the thick trees overhead, and emerged above the dense wall of branches and leaves. The lord caught sight of a nearby village, and moved towards it. He left the forest behind, and led the group to a grassy hill overlooking the apparent festivities. When he released the form the group had taken, they took the place of a golden orb. They knelt behind the hill, as though they were spying in the village as the moon raised.

Rin sat beside Sesshomaru, and Jaken took the opposite side as they peered over the mound of grass. It wasn't as if Sesshomaru was trying to conceal his presence. He simply wanted to ensure that this was the proper village. Nazoki's scent hung in the air, as did the scent of multiple Kitsune. It seemed he had found the proper location. His subordinates acted as though they silently understood. They simply followed his lead; poking their heads over the hill to catch a view of the village below.

The festivities did not seem joyous. Multiple kitsune crowded around, and though night had fallen, they were clearly visible. Will-o-wisp hung in the air, and a large fire was positioned in the middle of the village square. From what Sesshomaru could tell, the structures and buildings were nothing new. They seemed more sturdy than human built houses, yet he had a suspicion that it was all an illusion. It was possible for kitsune to build small, regular structures and cover the wooden walls with false stone. He was unsure, yet he chose to focus on the group in the midst of the structures.

Words traveled across the short distance and to his ears, causing the lord's brow to furrow.

"Return after months of absence, with a mark upon your skin? Clothed in that odd garb, and with the scent of a man over you? You've fled your pairing, and come back to us with no sleeve? No ring to account for your actions?" A deep baritone carried the words, and Sesshomaru could detect the scorn they held. This was no meeting of friends that simply wished to catch up on lost time. This was some sort of persecution, and it was obvious whom was in the center of it. A woman's voice shouted over the murmurs of the crowd, and Sesshomaru scanned the various Kitsune to locate the source.

"She's gone and ruined her family!"

The surrounding crowd responded in kind; voicing agreement and spouting harsh words. Disapproval filled the air, only to be quieted by what Sesshomaru assumed to be an elder.

"Silence!" A second passed, and all listened to the man. From where Sesshomaru was crouched, he caught glimpses of dull brown hair moving as the elder spoke. He concluded that the hair was the leader's, yet did not inch from his spot on the hill. He would see what Nazoki would do.

"A disgrace. You have shamed yourself, and your damned family. Have you no thought or discretion? No self-control, or respect? To refuse an imperial, and seek refuge in a stray; where are your morals? Why, when I was your age-"

"But elder, it was nothing like that... I- I did not-" Nazoki's voice was small and cautious. Still, she was interrupted by a random kitsune; supposedly putting her in her place.  
"You've no right to speak, wench!"

More agreeing tones sounded, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. This was utterly ridiculous. If Sesshomaru didn't know any better, he would have expected them to tie her to a post and stone her to death. It would probably be easier than whatever they were doing now.

"Get up." The elder's command was met with a pause. He repeated himself, yelling, and before Sesshomaru knew what was happening, the group was rushing to pull their victim to her feet. He scowled at the spat, positive that they were doing more than simply pulling her to a standing position. A shriek sounded, and the group continued to push and pull at whatever they had focused on. As they writhed, more protesting shouts could be heard, and the elder spoke.

"You will not leave these grounds. You will not wear color. From this day forward, you will dress in nothing but black to show your repentance. Maybe when you die, your sins will be accounted for. You are, and always have been a village curse. We will not be so lenient this time; clearly, we have been too lax. You will return to your position as a servant. You will groom every bride to be, knowing that you will never be the bride yourself. What man would want you after what you've done? Not a soul would so much as touch one filthy as you. You are only fit to be in a brothel!"

Sesshomaru's sleeve started to jerk towards Rin and he glanced at the girl, only to find her tugging at his arm.  
"My lord- what are they doing? What are they doing to Nazoki? Is that Nazoki down there? Are they doing that to Nazoki?"

The frantic words further agitated the lord, and he abruptly stood up. The dress Nazoki had been wearing was tossed into the air, and people continued to pull her in every direction. Sesshomaru had seen enough. Clearly, she was not even trying. In the blink of an eye, the lord was in the group. With one swift motion, he sent a group of no less than five flying across the open field. Within him, his beast howled with renewed vigor; anger. He felt it as well. When attention was drawn to him, everybody paused. They released Nazoki in their confusion, and she caught herself from her balance-deprived stance. Sesshomaru stood in the midst of the crowd, and all but Nazoki stared at him.

She sat on the ground; fully submissive. Is that what she had been doing? Apologizing, and seeking forgiveness? He had not told her to do that!

Bearing his fangs at the crowd, Sesshomaru stepped to Nazoki's side. The crowd had indeed torn her dress away, leaving nothing but a gray layer of an oddly cut yukata. As usual, no sleeves; to keep the tradition of their symbolism and display the fox tattoo on her shoulder. As the lord's boot came into view, Nazoki barely glanced at the ground beside it. She was holding herself; attempting to cover the upper half of her thin yukata. Well, that was understandable. He wouldn't want men to stare at her bust either...

"You _useless _fox. Will you sit there and not attempt to justify us?! Allow them to treat you as they please and address you as they may?!"

Astonishment took Nazoki's features as she peered up at the man. Apparently, his words (and tone) were unanticipated. It wasn't as though he was yelling as loudly as possible. His voice seemed to boom, it was too deep to be loud. Too deep and authorative; as if he had taken control of everything; the village, situation, people. Despite her shock, Nazoki managed a response. She attempted to farther cover the gray layer of her clothes as if she was embarrassed for him to see her without a second yukata.

"M-M'lord- I mean, Sesshomaru- Erm... What are you..?" Nazoki paused and glanced at the surrounding Kitsune. All were staring at Sesshomaru with a variety of expressions; the most prevalent being surprise.  
"Uh... Aren't you going to yell at _them_?"

Glaring down at the vixen, Sesshomaru ignored her confused expression.  
"No, this Sesshomaru will yell at _you_!"

Frowning, Nazoki stared at the man in confusion; her eyes squint.  
"Uh... Okay..."

As the lord scowled down at Nazoki, she carefully pushed herself to her feet. The vixen glanced over the crowd again, and once she noted that all had grown still she stepped to his side. Still, Sesshomaru was eying her. Nothing but irritation played on his features and though she knew it was extreme (as he never held any sort of expression), she preferred the thought of him yelling at her as opposed to an entire village. All had fallen silent. Everybody stared at Sesshomaru; processing the situation.

Despite the weak position, Sesshomaru had caught the vixen in, she disregarded and brushed his anger aside. Of course, he was still infuriated and glared at her accordingly, but Nazoki placed a hand on his chest as if nothing was wrong.

"You came to find me." She stated the obvious, and he eyed her as she smiled up at him. Forming his left arm, the lord glanced over the woman. Clearly, she felt naked. He did not appreciate the fact that glimpses of her bust had been exposed. With a heavy sigh, the lord shook his head. He started to tug at his haori, and his armor snapped loose as he gracefully tugged the fabric free. Instead of justifying the vixen's relief or words with a response, he placed his haori on her shoulders. Nazoki gripped the fabric, and for a split second, Sesshomaru wondered if she would attempt to say she was to wear nothing but black.

Numerous pairs of eyes bore into them, and Sesshomaru glared at the surrounding Kitsune; contemplating whether he would slay them. He had a mind to do so, and good reason as well. What would have happened, had he not chosen to retrieve Nazoki? As the vixen adjusted the white yukata he wore under his haori, Sesshomaru fixed his gaze upon her once more.

"Foolish. Utterly ridiculous... Would you not have done a thing? Accept judgment from these benighted mongrels?"

Nazoki glanced at the surrounding crowd, unsure of what to say. She waved her hand at the lord, and took hold of his armor to hold it for him. From the looks of things, he fully intended to just stand there and insult everybody. The entire town, and herself.

"Ah, M'lord... Perhaps we should go elsewhere... Uh... So as not to offend-"  
"That is of no importance. Dare you oppose me? What did this one say?"

Shifting her gaze, Nazoki placed the tips of her fingers to her mouth. Obviously, the lord did not feel like repeating himself.

"Sesshomaru... Could we..? Possibly go elsewhere? The... Entire village is staring at us..."

"That's _your_ mate?!" The loud shriek caused Nazoki and the lord to peer into the crowd. They were met with a line of various vixens all gawking at the lord with wide eyes. Sesshomaru raised a brow, and Nazoki frowned at the approaching militia of desperate women. They closed in; leaving the males behind them without a second thought.

_"You can run away with me!"_  
_"An Inu that desires a Kitsune? The choice is far more accommodating here!"_  
_"He's a lord? Did you hear the way he speaks?!"_  
_"Definitely a lord! He's a lord!"_  
_"So handsome!"_

Before they knew it, the women had formed a tight circle around them. Sesshomaru was lost in a sea of dancing vixens, all trying their best to impress him. Flames surrounded the many women, and Nazoki was shoved away. Her expression was slightly amusing; utter disdain and befuddlement. Still, as the women surrounded him, the lord found himself unable to do anything but frown.

Had he not been in the midst of a serious scolding? He had not finished making his point. The women around him swarmed his with questions and statements.

_"Her? Really?"_  
_"We're much better-"_  
_"-Prettier!"_  
_"See?"_  
_"Do you want to dance with me?"_  
_"No- he wants- to dance- with- ME!"_

Startled, Sesshomaru stared at the many women circling him; displaying their flames, and flaunting their hair and legs as if he had never seen skin before. He frowned at the blur of vixens; all fighting for his attention. Before the lord could find an appropriate reaction other than a blank stare, a large burst of energy tugged at his strength. Multiple women were blown away, and Nazoki walked to his side; dusting herself off and scowling.

"Get away from him!"

Frowning at Nazoki, Sesshomaru remained in place as she stepped in front of him. The vixen pressed her back into him, and crossed her arms as she glared at each remaining female. Groans of pain could be heard from the women on the ground, and Sesshomaru studied a single lock of Nazoki's hair. It seemed to be coated with blood. He could smell her blood, yet saw no explanation behind the dark lock. As Nazoki did whatever she was doing, Sesshomaru grabbed the bit of curls that had caught his eyes. Nazoki showed no reaction, as he studied the curious splotch of blood.

"Why would you want somebody like her?! She's terrified of men, and cannot earn more tails, or create them through illusion!" A woman's voice caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he glanced up to find a silver haired vixen. She was scowling at Nazoki, clearly upset. Five tails hung behind her, indicating that she was older than five centuries. When she caught the lord's gaze, she crossed her arms. Her features were remarkably fair, as though she had been delicately pieced together by the gods themselves. A single ring hung from her left ear, and her yukata was more in a messy manner, which revealed her shoulder. It was a clear indication of attitude, and immature superiority. Most likely due to her appearance. She was easily the most attractive in the village. Her hair nearly reached the ground, even in the messily placed bun on her head.

"She cannot gain higher rank; she has broken laws and none would dare bestow any form of reward to her. It is a wonder that she is allowed to have a single tail, or call herself Kitsune!"

"This one does not desire one like Nazoki."

Complete silence fell over the group, and Nazoki turned to stare up at the lord. Confusion tugged at her features, and Sesshomaru glanced at the bit of hair in his hands before releasing it. The silver haired vixen smirked at the words, and it seemed as though she felt she had won.

"Nor does he desire one unlike Nazoki." He added, and the entire lot tilted their heads as well as ears in confusion. Glancing down at Nazoki, Sesshomaru noted that she still didn't understand what he was saying. The lord met the gazes of multiple vixens as they stared at him in what seemed to be more confusion than Nazoki.

"This Sesshomaru desires only Nazoki." As Sesshomaru spoke, the vixen's expression lit up. It seemed as if nothing else existed to her, and though multiple murmurs and groans of defeat surrounded them, Nazoki kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. The fair vixen behind her clenched her fists, and lowered her head. An obvious scowl crossed her, and she shook her head. Instead of exclaiming a line to further her point she loudly 'Humph'ed at the words. She turned away and stormed through the crowd, which parted to let her through.

"Oh... My... I- I thought..." Lowering her gaze, Nazoki shifted her weight. She grabbed a bit of her hair, and started to wrap the curl around her finger. "You were- I didn't- expect-" Before she could even attempt to finish her sentence, the vixen combusted. She averted her eyes, and shifted her weight once more; obviously at a loss for words. Somehow, she managed to keep wrapping the crimson strand of fire around her finger; as if it was still hair. Low snickers could be heard, and Sesshomaru knew it was due to the odd display of embarrassment. Still, as if on cue, and over aged idiot had to interrupt.

"Nazoki, you have still broken laws! You have still gone against your mother's wishes, and denied an imperial family! Your chosen mate-"  
With one glare from Sesshomaru, the old man was silenced. He was her chosen mate. Sesshomaru had already decided. Nobody else could say otherwise. The elder glared at him, and Sesshomaru held his eye contact. He silently dared the man to speak against him. Nothing sounded. Positive that he would receive no response, the lord turned back to the woman before him.

Gasps could be heard as Sesshomaru reached into Nazoki's flame. Murmurs of her ring sounded, and the vixen peered up at him. She tilted her head as he placed a thumb to her chin, and a warm smile curled her lips.

"Are you well?"

His usual inquiry earned a large, amused grin from the vixen, and she offered a slow nod.

"Rin and Jaken are with you?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru hummed his response.  
"Hn."

Nazoki glanced back at the many familiar faces of her village for a split second; well aware of the fact that they were glaring at her. A bit more intensely than usual, actually. Normally they held mocking expressions, but this was different...

Turning back to the lord, Nazoki placed a hand on his chest.

"We should leave... I will show you to my family's den..."

Studying the vixen's uneasy expression, the lord nodded once more. Nazoki glanced towards the stunned crowd before urging the lord to lead her to Rin and Jaken. He understood, and gazed at the surrounding people before allowing her to move behind him. Nazoki pulled his yukata again, and Sesshomaru obliged. He would contemplate the members of the village at a later time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Thank you for your reviews! I means a lot to me!**

**Also- Special thanks to Noniebee (4352183) for helping me with some dialogue, she's awesome!  
**


End file.
